Playing with Fire
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: AU world where Stiles is more than he seems and is already in the know about the supernatural. Sterek Fanfic.
1. Wolf Moon

Stiles dropped down from the roof of his best friend's house, "Aaahhh."

"Aaaahhhh"

"AAAAHHH. Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott gasped as he tried to breathe, being asthmatic made it slightly difficult.

"Woah, woah, woah! You weren't answering your phone. What's with the bat? Stiles exclaimed as he hung upside down from the roof opposite Scott.

"I thought you were a predator!" cried Scott right back.

"Look, never mind that. Listen so my dad left twenty minutes ago. They've calling in all Beacon Hills department and even state police. Dispatch called, two joggers found a body in the woods", Stiles rushed out excited.

"What a dead body?" Scott cried out again.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, of course a dead body."

"What you mean like a murder?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl in her mid twenties", Stiles answered.

"Wait. If they already found a body what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part. They only found half! We're going" Stiles thrilled excitedly.

Stiles was waiting out front the next day when Scott arrived at school. "So what happened after I got busted by my dad last night? And dude why do you smell so funky today? Did you change your cologne or something? You look different today too."

Scott finished approaching him with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll tell you in a minute, first you own me an apology though. I got injured thanks to your little walk in the woods idea last night", Scott huffed at his friend. He ignored the comments about his smell and looks.

"Sorry man" Stiles said sincerely. "Was it bad? Can I see it?" Stiles didn't wait to draw breath. Scott pulled up his shirt to show his best friend the bandage he had applied to his side. "That is so cool", Stiles gasped. "So what happened?"

"It was dark so I didn't see it properly. But it looked like a wolf", Scott admitted.

Stiles chuckled to himself and shook his head. "No. No way man. It wasn't a wolf that bit you."

"Well that's what it looked like. And I heard a wolf howling", Scott just shrugged.

"I doubt it man. There aren't any wolves in California and there haven't been wolves in California for years. Like sixty years." Stiles mused. He had a confused and puzzled expression on his face.

"Well if you don't believe me about that, then you definitely won't believe me when I say I found the body", Scott teased his friend.

"Really?! That's so cool" Stiles voice shot up a few octaves. "That's like easily the best thing to happen to this town since the..." Stiles trailed off for a second as he spotted Lydia Martin approaching. "Since Lydia Martin was born. Hey Lydia", he called. "It looks like you are going to ignore me. Nice talking to you." Stiles pouted for a moment before turning on his best friend. "You know this is all your fault right?"

"Yeah I know", Scott replied smiling slightly again.

"You are just such a nerd. And you are pulling me down to your nerdy depths. You know that makes me a nerd by association", he chuckled bumping his shoulder against his friends.

After school they both headed into the forest to look for the body again. Hoping to find it easily this time since Scott found it already. Scott was busy ranting on about how his reflexes and senses seemed sharper. Stiles wore his confused expression again but asked him. "So you can smell things dude. Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket", Scott replied.

"I don't have any mint gum in my pocket" Stiles said as he pawed through his pockets. Surprised to find he actually did have some. Huh he forgot he had that and he was so used to the smell he didn't register it most of the time.

They walked on for a few seconds. "So", Stiles muttered, "All this started with a bite."

"Yeah. What if it's like an infection and my body is being flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott asked.

"You know I think I have heard of this one."

"You have?" Scott gasped.

"I think it's called Lycanthropy", Stiles said straight faced. "What is that? Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst but only once a month" Stiles continued with his straight face.

"Once a month?" questioned his best friend.

"Yeah on the night of the full moon." Stiles waited one full second before he gave a childish wolf howl.

"Come on man be serious", Scott chided him. "Look man", Stiles chided him right back. "You're a werewolf, that's so cool."

Scott ignored him as he looked around at the ground. "This is it. This is where I found the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

Stiles looked around, and breathed in deeply. "Well it's not here now. Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If so I hope he left my inhaler, those things cost like eighty bucks", Scott sighed. Stiles suddenly tense as he realised they were being watched. He smacked Scott's shoulder as they turned around.

"What are you doing here? This is private property", a gruff voice called as the dark brooding man walked towards them.

"Ah, sorry we didn't know", Scott replied. "We were just looking for something." Stiles was looking first at him and then at the man opposite. It looked like he was making some sort of comparison. He was breathing deeply as well as if he was having trouble breathing. The dark and brooding man gave him a look before tossing something at Scott. It was his inhaler! The man turned and walked off.

"Come on I got to get to work", Scott mumbled. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember him right? He is only a couple of years older than us. His family were the ones that burnt up in their house like ten years ago."

Stiles let it go and didn't bring it up for the next couple of days but he did start researching werewolves. He had let Scott believe it was just a joke but he didn't believe it himself. So it was Friday afternoon after school and he was back in research mode. He had been up all last night researching it because the full moon was that evening.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Walking over to the door he opened it and pulled Scott in with barely a "Get in here."

"Look I been up all night reading websites and books" Stiles said. "How much Adderal have you had today?" Scott questioned his friend.

"A lot dude, but it doesn't matter. Just listen", Stiles rushed out quickly. Excitement was making him talk quickly again.

"So is this about the body in the woods? Did they catch the killer?" Scott asked. "No, it doesn't matter. There is no question who did it. It's Derek Hale."

"The guy from the woods the other day?"

"Yeah, but that's not it. Would you just listen? It's about the joke the other day. It's not a joke anymore", Stiles sighed. Scott looked at him confused so he explained, "The wolf bite in the woods. You said you heard a wolf howl. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"No should I?"

"A wolf howls when it is alone to signal its location to its pack. If you heard a wolf howl then there might have been others nearby. There could have been a whole pack", Stiles cried.

"A pack of wolves?" Scott gasped.

"No. A pack of werewolves." Stiles fell into silence as he let it sink in with Scott.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott growled at him. "You know I am picking up Allison in an hour."

"Look I saw you on the field this week. Those reflexes and the senses, that's not normal. And don't think I missed the fact that you don't need your inhaler anymore", Stiles yelled at him.

"So I made a good shot", retorted his friend. "No, you didn't make a good shot you made some incredible shots. People can't just do things like that over night."

"Look I can't deal with this right now. We can talk tomorrow", Scott told Stiles.

"No we can't. The full moon is tonight. We need to talk about this now."

"Don't you get it? I finally made first line, I got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me and my life is perfect. Why have you got to ruin everything?" Scott raised his voice.

"I'm trying to help you. You're cursed Scott. Or maybe gifted is a better way to put it. Also it's not just the moon that will cause you to change. Anything that causes you anger or your pulse to rise can cause you to change too" Stiles told him reading out of one of his research books. "Like when your blood lust is peaked."

"Blood lust?" Scott asked.

"Yeah your urge to kill", Stiles informed him.

"Stiles I already have an urge to kill."

"Alright but remember anything that causes your pulse to rise can cause you to change. I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does", he concluded as he went over to his friend's back pack. "I am ringing Allison right now."

"Why?"

"I am cancelling your date", Stiles had already began scrolling through Scott's contacts.

"No give it to me", Scott roared pushing Stiles up against a wall and almost punching him straight in the face. Scott stopped himself and swiped at Stiles swivel computer chair to vent his anger. "I'm sorry", he muttered.

He moved across the room to pick up his bag before moving to the door. "I'm sorry", he muttered again before he left. Stiles stood there against the wall for a minute. His best friend had almost just punched him. He walked a couple of steps forward to pick up his computer chair from the floor. As he put it up right he noticed the three slash marks through the fabric. "Oh my gosh. I was right."

He wondered if maybe it was time to share his secret with his best friend. This wasn't his first time dealing with something straight out of the supernatural stories that supposedly sane people thought were just myths. Stiles had this horrible sinking feeling that whether he was ready or not his secret would be coming out soon.

Stiles had barely caught a glimpse of Scott at the party. The one time he did he felt relief flood his body. Scott was clearly feeling the effects of the full moon and making an effort to get away from everyone else. He peeled his car away from the house while Stiles watched from the front door. Once the car was gone he looked over to see Allison had found a lift home. Derek Hale was climbing into his car with Allison in the passenger seat before Stiles could do anything.

Great now Allison was in the presence of another werewolf. He ran down the steps and jumped in his car following the route he knew Scott would take to get home. He jumped out when he got to Scott's house and using his spare key he rushed upstairs to pound his fist on Scott's bedroom door. "Scott man. I know you are in there. We have a problem."

"Yeah the problem is you being here. Get out now before I hurt you", Scott called as he pushed against his door to close the small opening again. "Look just do me a favour and find Allison. Make sure she gets home all right."

"Scott, would you just shut up! That's why I came over here. She got a lift home with Derek" Stiles yelled through the door.

"WHAT" roared Scott. "He is the one who killed the girl, he is the one who did this to me."

"Tell me something I don't already know. I am going to head over to Allison's and see if she is there and if she is alright", Stiles called through the door before rushing off.

Stiles left the engine running as he ran to the door of the Argent's house. He rang the door bell a few times in quick succession then waited the few agonising seconds before someone answered the door.

"Hello can I help you?" asked a woman in a cold voice.

"Hey Mrs. Argent. I'm a friend of your daughters. This is going to sound crazy, like really crazy. You know what it is..." Stiles never got to finish.

"Allison", Mrs. Argent called up the stairs. Allison appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at them.

"Ah thank goodness your home. Scott asked me to check that you got home alright", Stiles mumbled quickly. "Okay well I will just be going now. Have a good night."

Stiles had to pick Scott up from the edge of the Hale estate later that evening.

"Look I hate to say this. And I mean I really hate to do this. But I agree with Derek the bite is a gift. Without it you would still have asthma, you wouldn't be first line and you probably wouldn't be dating Allison. Maybe instead of always bitching and whining about the fact you were bitten you should be celebrating it." Stiles turned to look at his best friend who looked at him shocked.

"Maybe you are right. But tell me something last night you said you already knew Derek was a werewolf. How did you know what he was? I didn't know until I saw him at the party."

Stiles shuffled uneasy in the driver's seat. "I don't know. I mean I didn't know a hundred percent it was just a feeling." Scott could tell his best friend was lying but didn't care too much to pry into his business and find out. Stiles would tell him his secret when the time was right he was sure.


	2. Second chance at first line

Stiles found Scott bracing himself against his gym locker in the changing rooms with a look of puzzled shock. "So did you find Allison?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah", choked Scott. "Did you apologise?" Stiles replied.

"Yeah", choked Scott again.

"Did she give you a second chance?" Stiles was used to one word answers from Scott at times but hey maybe a couple more words could be used, after all as a guy with ADHD Stiles loved to use words and to hear them. Silence was a waste of good time that could be used to share so many thoughts and feelings and secrets using the awesome power of words.

"Yeah."

"That's great then. Everything is good then", thrilled Stiles as he walked off to get ready for practise. "No", breathed Scott.

"No?" asked Stiles stepping back the few steps he had taken away. "Why not?"

"You remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them!" gasped Scott. "Her father?!" Stiles gaped.

"He shot me", Scott continued. "Her father?" repeated Stiles.

"With a crossbow", Scott finished his sentence slowly. "Allison's father?" Stiles asked again.

"YES HER FATHER", Scott yelled at him.

"Alright ladies", called the coach. "All of you get your arses on the field. NOW!"

Stiles sat on the benches while lacrosse practise began. Coach's idea of team bonding was to have first line practise and have the backups sit out for the first half. The second half involved all of them playing together as a team. Practise had barely begun before things went wrong. Coach had Danny in goal and was getting his first liners to try and score with Jackson as the defence. It was Scott's turn to try and score but Jackson blocked him and knocked him to the ground. Sure Scott could have used his strength to push Jackson back and make the shot but he was still getting used to his werewolf senses and strength.

Stiles felt bad for his friend but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. "What was that McCall?" Coach Finstock yelled at him. "My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. Do it again. And do you think this time you could move faster than the corpse of my dead grandmother." Turning away from the teen he yelled back to the line of waiting players "McCall's gonna do it again."

Scott moved to the front of the line and got ready to retry. Stiles tensed up he could tell his best friend was getting angry and stressed. If he didn't calm down Stiles was sure someone would end up injured. Scott began his run again straight towards Jackson. As if in slow motion Stiles saw Scott shift as he launched himself forward. Jackson launched forward at the same time. Jackson smashed to the ground and Scott sailed forward a few more steps and scored. Jackson was injured on the floor clutching his shoulder.

"Scott, what happened man?" Stiles hissed as he ran over to the werewolf that collapsed on the ground. "Come on we need to get out of here. You realised you shifted right?" Stiles whispered. He helped his friend up and manoeuvred his friend away from practise and into the changing rooms. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Scott roared at him. Scott pushed Stiles away from him. Stile landed hard on the floor and shuffled away from Scott. Scott advanced on him in what Stiles registered as a hunter's prowl. If he didn't think fast Scott would attack him. Then Stiles would be forced to defend himself and his secret would be blown.

"Scott I don't want to hurt you. Calm down, would you", Stiles whispered. Scott just growled at him in response. Stiles moved further away and headed towards the door as an idea sprung to him. If he could get the fire extinguisher then he could blast Scott with it. Hopefully that would snap him out of it and Stiles might be able to keep his secret a little while longer. Stiles wasn't an idiot, no matter what anyone said. He knew his secret would come out eventually and that the consequences would be completely dependent on circumstances but right wasn't a good time for his secret to be discovered. Hell his best friend could barely cope with being a werewolf. If he learned what Stiles was then he would freak out.

Grabbing the fire extinguisher and turning to the sound behind him, he let it rip. The cold blast of white clouded everything for a second. When the cloud cleared there before him was a de-wolfed Scott McCall. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"Ah, nothing man. You just tried to kill me", Stiles replied sarcastically. "It's like I said, anger is a trigger."

"But lacrosse is a pretty violent sport, in case you hadn't noticed", Scott whined. "And I'm first line."

"Not anymore you're not", Stiles replied apologetically.

Stiles sat in his Jeep outside the hospital as he waited for Scott to arrive. He was lucky the other day that the fire extinguisher stunt had worked. One werewolf he was sure he could handle after all he had been training for years. But he didn't want his secret to come out like that. He had to wait until Scott accepted the fact that he was a werewolf and then he could share his secret, maybe.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to see Scott standing at the passenger side. Getting out his Jeep they made their way to the front of the hospital, "Where were you? You're late."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time", Scott answered. Stiles continued walking until he saw the door Scott needed. Nodding to it he wished his friend good luck and walked forward to lean on the desk in front of him. Turning his head he saw none other than Lydia Martin the strawberry blonde, emerald green eyed five foot three goddess sitting in a chair. He stared at her for a moment before walking towards her.

"Hi you probably don't even know who I am. But I am Stiles Stilinski. I sit behind you in biology and other classes. Look we have been in the same classes since third grade and though we never talked, I always thought we had a bond. An unspoken bond of course", babbled Stiles.

Lydia seemed to be nodding along and looking amused which Stiles took as a good sign until she said, "Hold on a minute would you?" and pulled a Bluetooth headset out of her right ear. It was hidden by the luscious hair Stiles dreamt about smelling and touching. "Sorry I didn't get any of that. Did you need me for something?" she asked him.

"No. No I was just rambling anyway", Stiles mumbled. Lydia nodded to him and put her ear piece back in so she could continue her conversation. "Right well I will just sit round here then." Stiles sat just around the corner where he could keep her in sight if he turned his body slightly towards her and watched out of the corner of his eyes.

Scott was gone for all of five minutes but Stiles wished he had been quicker. He had spent his time hiding behind a leaflet on 'Menstrual Cycles' while watching Lydia. That was until her douche of a boyfriend appeared and began making out with her right there in the middle of the corridor. Suddenly his pamphlet was ripped from his hands and Scott was standing there. Lydia and Jackson had moved on moments before and Stiles was watching them walk away down the corridor.

"It was the same blood I smelt at the house", he told Stiles. "What do we do?"

"I say we use it. First tell me are you doing this to stop Derek or because he said you couldn't play in the game tomorrow night?"

"Stiles there were bite marks on the body", Scott groaned. Of course his best friend knew what he was thinking and feeling. That was why they were best friends.

"Okay well let's find the other half then", Stiles replied.

They pulled up in front of the patch of earth at the Hale house after they watched Derek leave. Stiles left the lights of his jeep on so it was easier to see. As they began digging Scott started up conversation. "Should we be doing this?"

"Well if you don't wanna stop Derek and you don't wanna play in the game tomorrow night we could always just leave", Stiles replied with enough sarcasm that his friend stopped to look at him. "Of course I want to. But what if he comes back and finds us here?"

"Well I have a plan for that. If he comes back and finds us here we both run in separate directions and whomever he catches first, well its bad luck", Stiles grinned at him.

"Ah I hate that plan", Scott groaned. "I knew you would", Stiles admitted still smiling. If he had to make a bet he thought Derek would go after Scott thinking of catching the stronger of the two. Derek didn't know him after all, hell even his best friend didn't know his secrets. Stiles felt smug but he was sure that they both thought he was weak and helpless. Well one day he would surprise them.

They continued digging until they came across something tied up and struggled to undo the knots. "Did he have to tie it with so many frigging knots?" Stiles mused. As he undid the last and pulled the sheeting away they both jumped back. Before them was the head and top half of a wolf's body.

"Dude I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood", Stiles fought the gag reflex he experienced in his throat. "I did earlier. And well I did say something was different when we got out the car", Scott defended himself.

"Help me cover this up would you?" Stiles suggested but paused before he did anything else, simply staring straight across from them at a bluish and purple flower. "Do you see that flower?" Stiles nodded to it and didn't wait for a response. "I think it's wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Scott asked confused. What did the flower have to do with anything?

"You have never seen any werewolf movies?" Stiles sighed. "Dude you are so unprepared for this." Stiles moved over to grab the flower. Pulling it out of the ground he found it was attached to a rope that he began to follow. He walked around the grave as it turned out it spiralled around said hole. When he finally pulled the last of it out of the ground which ended right at the foot of the grave Scott jumped. Stiles followed his eye and gave his own jump of surprise. The wolf in the grave had now become a woman.

"Okay we found the body now we need to call it in" Scott said after a moment.

Stiles moved forward to the police car and quietly yet quickly slide into the front passenger seat. Turning round he looked at the dark and brooding face of Derek Hale. "First of all I wanna say I am not scared of you" Stiles whispered. He jumped when the guy suddenly leaned forward even though there was a metal grille between the two of them. "Okay so maybe I am sort of scared of you", Stiles admitted. It was the truth but it didn't mean he was helpless. Being scared and being terrified were two different things. Being terrified meant you were immobilised while being scared just meant you were a sane and rational person worried about your own well being.

"Look just tell me about the girl. She was different from you two wasn't she? She could turn into an actual wolf. Scott tells me you can't and I know he can't." Derek continued to glare at him.

"She was an alpha; a more powerful kind of werewolf. Scott and I, we are just betas. But you don't need to worry about that. What do you think they are going to do when they see him shift at the game tomorrow night? I can't stop him from playing but you could." Before he could say anything else Stiles' father dragged him from the car.

"Do you wanna tell me how you and Scott happened across the body?" the sheriff demanded of his son.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler", Stiles answered immediately.

"Which he lost when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you both went looking for the first half of the body?" His dad enquired.

"Yes, the night we went looking for the body", Stiles replied instantly again, sealing his fate.

"The night you told me Scott was at home and you were alone?" asked the sheriff for verification.

"Yes", said Stiles before catching himself. "I mean no. Oh crap!"

"I know you can handle yourself pretty well kid but you know I still don't want you out doing that sort of stuff. And I don't like you lying to me", the Sheriff grunted.

"I think we misunderstand the definition of lying dad", smirked Stiles. Stiles knew his dad could never stay mad at him when he outwitted him with sheer cheekiness.

"Well I thought not telling me the truth was lying. How do you define it son?" the sheriff asked.

"Reclining one's body in a horizontal position", Stiles grinned as he saw the smile at the edges of his dads frown. "Get home and stay there", his dad ordered him.

Stiles and Scott jumped in the jeep and headed for the Stilinski residence. They discussed the use of wolfsbane along the way.

"Stiles man, I can't find anything that says it is used for burials", Scott moaned. He was in pain for some reason and it was growing.

"Keep looking, maybe it's used for rituals or something. It has something to do with changing into a wolf. Hey maybe that's a result of the ritual, or maybe it's like a special skill you have to learn", Stiles mused as he drove. "Maybe you need to find and ask another werewolf other than Derek. Or maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Would you just stop already?" exclaimed Scott.

"Stop what? Stiles asked.

"Stop saying werewolf already. I can't take it anymore." Silence fell in the car for a moment. Suddenly Scott grunted in pain as it increased even further. "Pull over", he growled as the pain continued increasing. His eyes flashing as he spoke. He looked over the seat at the blue flower sticking out the top of Stiles' backpack. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles eyes went wide and the jeep swerved as he took in the teen wolf getting furrier and toothier by the second. "GET RID OF IT!" bellowed Scott. Stiles pulled over grabbed the back pack and threw it with all his might into the forest. When he turned back his friend was nowhere to be seen. _Note to self Stiles never keep wolfsbane lying around._

Stiles sat and watched as the game of lacrosse went from bad to worse. It had started off bad when his own team had refused to pass Scott the ball at all. Now Stiles saw what was causing Scott's pulse to rise quicker than he thought possible. Lydia and Allison stood side by side with a 'Jackson is #1' poster. Allison seemed to be holding it grudgingly but Scott didn't seem to realise that.

The anger helped them win the game though pushing Scott to make some amazing moves. At one point, Stiles just hadn't worked out how he did it yet, Scott made a opponent throw the ball to him. The coach was astonished at seeing that. Scott had run off after the last shot had been scored and Stiles followed and unfortunately so had Allison.

Stiles was hiding by the lockers with his face peering round the corner so that if he needed to intervene he could. He hoped Allison could calm Scott down. He prayed for it silently to every deity he could think of. Hell he even prayed to a werewolf god he wasn't even sure existed. Sure enough it seemed to work. Stiles stared open mouthed as his best friend and Allison shared a deep passionate kiss. On her way out Stiles heard Allison call out, "Hey Stiles."

"Hey Allison", he called back before turning to his best friend. Scott looked amazed and didn't fully close his mouth after he spoke. "She kissed me", he whispered.

"I saw that", Stiles replied lightly.

"I kissed her back", Scott said dreamily.

"Saw that too. So it's good right? You won the game and you got the girl", Stiles smiled at him. "Let's go celebrate. Pizza and soda are on me, since you didn't try to kill me again."


	3. Pack Mentality

"I don't know I just woke up. I never got to finish the dream. Actually I am kinda glad" Scott admitted. "But when I woke up I was breathing hard and I was sweating. I have never had a dream like that."

"Really never?" Stiles asked amused. He pulled a grin on to his face before continuing, "I have. But they normally end differently."

"Over sharing dude. I mean of course I have had dreams of that sort before but this was different. Just do me a favour and never give me details about you in bed again", Scott moaned. Stiles chuckled at his friend's discomfort.

"Look it's not like you will hurt Allison tomorrow night when you go on your first date. So if that's what you are thinking then forget it. If it bothers you that much I will follow you, stay out of sight and only intervene if I need to", Stiles chuckled again at his friend's expression of confusion. "Besides I think you are handling this pretty freaking amazingly. I mean it's not like there is a Lycanthropy for beginners class you could take."

"Maybe not a class", Scott agreed. "But maybe there is a teacher."

"Who Derek? Did you forget the part where you helped get him tossed in jail?" Stiles all but screamed at him.

"Well if he doesn't wanna help I am screwed cos I don't know what to do. It felt so real", Scott commented. "Like it really happened." Stiles looked over at his friend. Scott had just finished explaining his grisly dream and Stiles was just about to reassure his friend that it was nothing when they pushed open the doors to the parking lot. In front of them was a ravaged bus and blood stains were smeared all over.

"I think maybe it did", Stiles whispered as he took in the broken glass and the twisted metal of the back door.

Later at lunch Scott is still trying to convince him that going to Derek for help is the right thing to do.

"What makes you think Derek has all the answers? Or that he would help you?" Stiles asked.

"On the night of the full moon he wasn't changed at all", Scott informed him. "And he was in total control while I was running around in the woods."

"Don't worry about it. I will help you. Like I always do."

"Okay, but I have to cancel my date. I can't go out with Allison until I am sure", Scott replied. "No you can't cancel your date. You can't put your life on hold. We will figure it out", Stiles assured him.

"Figure what out?" asked Lydia as she sat down beside Scott. Stiles felt himself gaping as Danny sat next to him. A few others of Lydia's cliché sat down with them before Jackson walked over and ejected Brian.

"Hey why do I have to move? You never ask Danny to move", Brian grumbled.

"Cos I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot", Danny smiled across the table at Lydia who smiled back. The conversation slid back to the incident on the bus and Stiles snorted internally that some were back to thinking it was animal attacks. Meanwhile he was busy on his phone looking for updates on the situation.

"Who cares who the guy was?" Jackson sneered. "The guy is probably some homeless tweeker who was gonna die soon anyway."

"The guy was called Garrison Myers, he used to drive the bus. Remember Scott back when you got the bus he was the one that drove you to school and back every day?" Stiles mumbled.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked. "Like what are the four of us doing tomorrow night?" Confused expressions all round. "You said you and Scott were hanging out. I'm not staying in to watch lacrosse videos again so if we are doing something tomorrow night then we need to decide what. How about bowling?" Lydia asked turning towards Jackson ignoring Scott and Allison's little conversation on whether they were hanging out together.

"Yeah with actual competition", sneered Jackson again.

"How do you know we aren't actual competition?" Allison retorted. "You can bowl right Scott?"

"Yeah I am a great bowler", replied Scott. Stiles wanted to bash his brains out as Scott lied. Scott was a terrible bowler.

"That conversation at lunch was a riot", Stiles laughed as Scott and him headed out of school later that day. "I mean first it turned into that horrible double date. Then that phrase came from nowhere. 'Hanging out' I mean who says that? You don't hang out with hot girls. If you're hanging out the next step is you being her gay best friend. You and Danny can be buddies and start hanging out. You know I don't think Danny likes me very much. I wonder if that means I'm not attractive to gay guys."

"Ahh, I'm late. I got to get to work", Scott growled.

"Hey Scott you never answered me. Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles called after his best friend. Stiles hated it when people didn't answer his questions. His ADHD brain craved answers to even the stupidest question. Setting off he found Danny after a moment. "Hey Danny. Look I get that you don't seem to like me very much but can I just ask you something?"

Danny turned to look at him before turning back to his locker. "No", he simply answered. "Well I am gonna ask anyway cos I need an answer and only you can answer it for me. If you don't answer I will only be hounding you from now on. Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles watched as Danny froze. Danny licked his lips before answering. "Look Stiles it's a difficult question to answer yet really simply too. It works the same as a heterosexual relationship. You are attracted to only some girls and gay guys are only attracted to some guys. Depends on the guy and what they like. Okay, you good now?"

Stiles smiled if he didn't know any better he could swear Danny was blushing. "Almost. Am I attractive to you?" Stiles asked. Danny shoved his books in the locker slammed it shut and turned away. "No Stiles you're not my type", he said leaving quickly. Stiles could tell that was a lie and smiled wider.

That night he picked Scott up so Scott could try out something Derek told him. Apparently going back to the scene of the crime he could use his senses to help him remember what happened. "So how are we getting in?"

"We aren't. Stiles stay here and keep watch", Scott told him.

"What? Why do I get the feeling that you're Batman and I'm Robin? You know I don't always wanna be Robin", Stiles complained.

"No one is Batman or Robin any of the time", Scott nearly shouted at him.

"Not even some of the time?"

"Stay here", Scott growled. "Oh my gosh" exclaimed Stiles.

Stiles returned to sit in the Jeep and wait for his friend. It's not like he could actually help Scott remember the incident so keeping watch was the next best thing he supposed. He just didn't like sitting still. After a few minutes he saw a light moving across the parking lot from the school towards the bus. He began beeping his horn to get Scott's attention. Scott rushed out the bus and used a car to give him a boost. He jumped over the fence before pulling himself up and running for Stiles jeep crying " GO, go, go."

Stiles reversed like crazy and spun round. "So did you remember?" he asked as he drove like a manic to get away from the school. "Yeah I did" Scott told him. "The blood on the bus, it wasn't mine."

"So you did attack him then?" Stiles asked uncertainly.

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren't mine. Derek did it", Scott replied.

"Wait a minute why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the bus driver?" Stiles mused.

"I don't know", Scott replied. "Unless it is like an initiation thing; you know do the kill together or what not", Stiles said slowly. "But the important thing is you didn't kill him and that means-"

"That means I can go on my date with Allison", Scott breathed happily.

"I was gonna say you won't kill me", Stiles huffed. His best friend always thought of him last nowadays. Sure he could handle Scott but Scott didn't know that. Scott had about as much chance of killing him as he had of becoming president.

"That too", Scott smiled at him.

Stiles knew he would be in trouble if any one of the four caught him watching them. Hell if his dad found out he wouldn't be pleased either. Stiles was not a stalker but he had become worried about Scott's well being. Or rather he was worried about others at least. Since he became a werewolf Scott had a tendency to lose his temper easier than he used to. That was why Stiles had decided earlier that day to follow Scott on his double date and keep an eye on him.

He had hidden himself away in a corner and focused his senses so he could hear the conversation they were having. He wasn't sure if his senses were as good as a werewolf's but they were better than a human's so he could hear easily enough as long as he remained focused. Stiles blushed furiously red when he heard Allison give Scott advice for bowling. "Just picture something else, something like me. Naked" she had whispered. Scott had pulled off strike after strike after that advice. Stiles saw that the date was going fine and had just about decided to leave and go home when he heard Lydia's response, "Trust me I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Well that was rather insightful thought Stiles as he moved towards the exit. It was definitely time to go home he thought as his pants grew tighter.

Stiles climbed up onto Scott's roof and clambered through the window.

"Ahh", he screamed as Melissa McCall screamed the same thing. "STILES! What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Ms. McCall" he answered with a nod. "Do you even know how to play baseball?"

The light flickered on as Scott walked in. "Scott please tell your friend to use the door next time", his mom asked.

"But we lock the front door, so he wouldn't be able to get in", Scott replied. "Exactly", she breathed. Then she raised her voice higher again before throwing the bat down on the bed. "Do either of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?"

"No", both boys replied immediately.

"Great, well that's enough parenting for me tonight. Goodnight boys", she turned and walked out slightly flailing her hands above her head as she left them alone. Scott closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Scott asked knowing his friend wouldn't have climbed through his window unless it was important.

"My dad just got called to the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver. He succumbed to his wounds", Stiles whispered.


	4. Magic Bullet

I just can't get a break can I? Stiles thought to himself. Sure he doesn't mind helping Scott out because he is his best friend. But now it seems he has to deal with creepy arsehole Derek Hale as well. The guy just seems to appear out of nowhere like all the time. This time it just so happens he appeared as Stiles was trying to leave the school. Does the guy not have a life or something? Because seriously he is always hanging around the school. Just as Stiles goes to beep at the jerk to get him to move he collapses to the ground. Scott comes rushing over from where he was getting on his bike ready to head over to Allison's to study. Cars are beginning to queue up now because Derek is blocking the exit.

"Dude he isn't looking so hot? Stiles says to Scott as he comes over.

"I was shot", Derek panted. He was in pain and his breathing was starting to become difficult.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott growled. "I can't", Derek growled right back. "It was a different sort of bullet."

"Ah, was it a silver bullet?" gasped Stiles. "No", grunted Derek, his eyes beginning to flashing electric blue then flicker back to hazel for a second.

"Stop that", growled Scott. "I can't", Derek growled back.

"Get up Derek. Get up!" Scott shouted at Derek. He hauled Derek up by the arm and pulled him along to Stiles jeep. Strapping him in, he turned to Stiles, "Get him out of here".

"Scott, you need to get the bullet from the Argents. If she is a hunter then she is with them", Derek informed him .

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me", was Derek's response before Stiles peeled out of the school parking lot.

The drive towards the Hale house was uneventful until they were minutes away. Derek had spent the whole drive ignoring him and Stiles has spent the whole of it just trying to think of what to say.

"Try not to bleed out all over my seats", Stiles informed him. "We are almost there." After looking out of the window Derek suddenly asks, "Where are you taking me?"

Stiles sighed and answered with as much sarcasm as possible, "To your house, dumbass." He ignores the glare that Derek sends him.

"You can't take me to my house", Derek growled at him. It looks to Stiles like Derek is barely holding back from attacking him.

"You're seriously telling me that I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles huffs at him. What the fuck? Why the hell is he stuck with the dark brooding werewolf. "Why not?"

"Yes I'm serious. Because I can't protect myself", Derek growled as he began shifting again.

"What are you gonna do if Scott doesn't find your little magical bullet?" Stiles asked. "Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort if Scott can't find the bullet", Derek gasped through the pain. Derek rolled up his long sleeve to see the wound.

"Ahh, that is disgusting. Is it contagious? You know what you should probably just get out", Stiles groaned.

"Stiles start the car", Derek growled. "No, I don't think you should be the one barking orders right now", Stiles replied. "Besides in your current condition I'm pretty sure I could pull your werewolf arse out the car into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Stiles start the car, now! Before I rip your throat out. With my teeth", Derek growled even more forcefully. Stiles sat there gaping at him with his mouth slightly open. That was actually despite the intent behind it rather hot. He loved the way the Derek seemed so fiery when he was threatening him. Stiles likes fiery and passionate people. It is that very moment that Stiles agrees to do what is needed to save the man before him. It could be interesting to get to know Derek Hale. To see how much passion he hides behind that tough exterior of silence and aggression.

"Get Scott on the phone. See if he has the bullet yet."

Stiles followed his orders. "Scott man, you got to help me out here. Have you found the bullet yet?"

"_No."_

"You got to do something, he is starting to smell", Stiles muttered. Derek glared at him and again he ignored it.

"_What do you mean he is starting to smell? What does he smell of?"_

"He is starting to smell like death", Stiles mumbled. "Hurry it up and find that bullet. In the mean time what am I supposed to do with him?"

"_Take him to the pet clinic. My boss is gone, there is a spare key behind the dumpster in a little box."_

"Give me that", Derek growled as he snatched the phone. "Scott find that bullet fast or I'm dead."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Scott retorted.

"Look Scott the alpha calls you out against your will. If he does it again and you don't kill with him, he will kill you. So you need me", Derek disconnected the call.

"Okay, I will take you to the pet clinic because Scott seems to need you. Note I am doing this for him and not you. Just make sure you understand that. I promise you I could take you out right now. Hell I could take you out even when you are your usual sour wolfy self." Stiles started the car after he finished speaking and drove towards the pet clinic. Derek was giving his this puzzled expression all the way and Stiles presumed it was to do with the comment about scrawny little him taking out a muscular werewolf.

Stiles entered the clinics exam room with Derek gripping his shoulder for support. He flicked on the lights while Derek went to the metal table in the middle of the room after removing his shirt. Damn, Derek has some abs Stiles thought to himself. He wondered if that was the same for all werewolves. "You know that really doesn't look like anything some store bought antibiotics and a good night's rest wouldn't cure", Stiles muttered.

"If the infection reaches my heart it will kill me", Derek breathed. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Look if Scott doesn't get here in time we use my last resort", Derek continued as if Stiles hadn't spoken.

"Which is?"

"You cut off my arm."

"Won't you bleed to death if I do that?" Stiles asked. "No, if it works my body will heal its self and the wound will stop bleeding."

They waited around for five more minutes until Derek started vomiting what looked like black blood.

"Ehhh, what is that?" Stiles asked. "That is my body trying to fight the infection", Derek whispered. "It's too late even if Scott has the bullet he won't get here in time now so you need to cut off my arm."

"Look Derek I don't know if I can do this. I mean cutting through the flesh, the muscle and the bone, not to mention the blood", Stiles felt a little queasy as he stopped speaking.

"You faint at the sight of blood" Derek grunted.

"No, but I think I might at the sight of a chopped of arm", Stiles admitted.

"I don't have any other choice. If I don't do this now then I'm dead which means your friend Scott is also dead", growled Derek.

"You know you almost sound like you care", muttered Stiles carefully watching the werewolf.

"I don't care about him but I would like to stay alive. So how about this, you cut off my arm or I cut off your head?"

"Look I am so not buying your threats anymore", Stiles squeaked as Derek leant over and grabbed him. "Yeah as I said earlier, you can't intimidate me into doing anything anymore. Not after the amount of research I have done on werewolves. But there is another way to save you. I warn you it will be more painful than you can imagine, plus it will be totally gross. If you promise you can keep a secret from Scott I will help you."

Stiles waited as he saw the werewolf consider it. "Will I get to keep my arm?" Derek growled. "Yeah, you will get to keep both arms."

"Do it then", Derek answered. "Create a cut on your other arm for me, just deep enough to draw a little bit of blood", Stiles told him. "And put your arm on the table."

Stiles tensed up as he watched Derek comply. "Right this is the gross bit, so don't kill me" Stiles pleaded. He leant forward until his head was over the poisoned wound and licked it. The taste on his tongue was disgusting but it gave him a lot of information. "What are you doing?" growled Derek in pain and began squirming. "That hurts."

"Stop being such a baby and shut up. I will explain when it is all over. The painful part hasn't even begun." Stiles leaned over the wound on Derek's other arm and licked the blood there. Now he knew what he was looking for, he could precede to the part that might get him killed. "Okay brace yourself", Stiles ordered Derek.

Derek watched as the boy's hand across from him suddenly began to spontaneously combust. The fire was contained to just his hand and as he watched the colour of the flames changed from the yellow of a normal fire to a bright pink. Stiles suddenly reached forward pressing his hand to the gunshot wound. Instantly Derek began to thrash and tried to pull his arm away from the boy. He couldn't! Something was not normal about this kid. First there was the whole fire thing and now the strength that no human possessed. What the hell was this kid? It felt like fire was coursing its way through his veins, which he thought was probably quite accurate, yet his skin didn't feel any warmer where the flaming hand clenched around the wound. He just grit his teeth and waited as the sensation lessened and became a dull ache. Then it began to retreat down his arm again until it stopped completely at which point Stiles removed his arm. Stiles moved away and his hand stopped glowing. Derek looked down at the wound and saw nothing but the flawless perfection of his skin. As if the wound had never existed, or healed like normal.

"Scott's coming. Let me handle this", Derek growled at Stiles. A few seconds later Scott entered looking worried but it instantly changed to confusion seeing Derek the picture of health just a little run down. Stiles was sliding down the wall and resting his head in his hands. "What the hell man?" Scott cried as he entered the room. "I thought you told me you needed the bullet."

"Well I did. Did you get it?" Derek turned on him angrily. "No", mumbled Scott deflating instantly and looking at the floor. "Well I guess it is just lucky for you that Stiles research paid off", Derek growled. Stiles head shot up to look confused at the older man. "Stiles thought he knew of a second remedy and it worked. It removed the poison and my body healed. You should be thanking him you know. Without him I would be dead which in turn means you would be dead."

Stiles rearranged his confused expression quickly to a smirk of pride which Scott would just assume was his reaction to the praise he was being given. "Thanks, Stiles it seems you really pulled through today", Scott grinned at him.

"Right Scott lock up here would you then get home. I think you have been useless enough for one day. Stiles is going to give me a ride home", Derek said grabbing the boys arm to get him off the floor. Derek marched Stiles out to the Jeep and waited as he climbed in. "Just drive", Derek ordered the younger male.

Derek was silent for a few minutes and for once so was Stiles. He could sense the uneasy atmosphere but for once he kept quiet knowing Derek had to be the one to make the first move.

"I kept your secret like you asked. So do you wanna explain to me what happened back there? And what exactly are you?" Derek asked in a quick rush.

"To answer your first question is stupid as you already know the answer", Stiles began. Derek growled at him more menacingly than before and Stiles decided to try again. "Okay Sourwolf I healed you with fire. Like you didn't even know that already. I burned up the toxins in your blood stream to heal you. As to what I am its simple. I am a Phoenix."

"A Phoenix?" Derek repeated. "Yeah a Phoenix. You must of heard of them right?"

"Yeah sorry. You just don't really match up to what the stories say about them", Derek grunted. Stiles chuckled, "Yeah because you and Scott are the epitome of what literature says about werewolves." Derek couldn't argue that one. "Okay so you told me how you healed me but what was with lapping up my blood?"

"Well since you asked about the gross part I suppose I will explain but that's all you get for tonight. I took some of the blood from your wounded side so I could taste it. I compared it to blood from the side the poison hadn't penetrated. Once I knew what the difference was in the taste it allowed me to target just the impurities and destroy them" Stiles sighed as he pulled up outside the Hale house.

Derek climbed out but didn't close the door. "Stiles, thank you for saving my life and my arm when you could have followed through with my plan. I don't understand why you did it or why you don't tell Scott about this yet though?"

"Scott hasn't come to terms with being a werewolf yet. I didn't want to overload him with more information on the supernatural than he needed to know. I will tell him but when the time is right", Stiles sighed again. He intently ignored the question about why he had done it hoping Derek would let it pass. Apparently he was grateful enough to not press the matter.

"Well regardless, I think we need to talk further. We need to learn more about each other", Derek confessed. "Yeah I would like that", Stiles smiled as Derek closed his passenger door. "See you around."


	5. The Tell

Stiles was shown in to Lydia's bedroom by her mom. "She's taken something to calm her nerves", Mrs Martin added as she left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked him.

"I was checking to see how you were since you didn't turn up to school today", Stiles said to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Ummph", was Lydia's response as she fell forward with her face on the bed. Stiles looked around the room and spotted the prescription Lydia had been given. She was so totally out of it; these meant that he would be lucky to get a sensible answer from her about anything. Lydia moved as he continued thinking this was probably a waste of time. She rested her head on his thigh, just a few inches away from his pleasure centre. He gasped and struggled not to move while fighting the reaction of pleasure he felt at having her so close.

He had a crush on her, he had since the third grade so it wasn't surprising he felt this way with her so close. "Jackson" she sighed into his lap. Ah great she was high and thinking he was her douche bag boyfriend. Her phone went as she slid off his lap onto the bed. "You want me to get that for you?" he asked her. With no answer from her he leant across to see what it was an alert to. "It's a text", he said. The text contained a video which she had captured of the alpha werewolf.

HOLY SHIT! What did he do with this? Proof that werewolves existed couldn't exist. The majority of people couldn't handle the fact that the supernatural world existed.

It had been a couple of hours since he left Lydia's house. He had temporarily misappropriated her phone to keep the evidence of werewolves a secret. He was still undecided what to do when his dad knocked on the door frame. "So, sport, tell me I am going to hear good news tonight at this parent teacher conference", he asked.

"Well that depends how you define good news?" Stiles hedged.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues", his dad replied.

"Well, you might want to rethink that definition", Stiles admitted sheepishly. "The grades are obviously there but you are definitely gonna hear about some behavioural issues. Especially from that jerk Harris." Stiles' dad nodded and turned to leave for the school. Stiles was relieved he didn't have to go too since he had the good grades.

Stiles picked up his phone to try Scott again. "It would be really helpful if you picked up your phone right now." Stiles swore when it went through to voice mail again. "Scott if you don't pick up your phone right now and answer this message I am gonna kill you. I am too stressed out to think of a witty description about how I am going to do it, but you can rest assured it will be painful", Stiles hissed before putting the phone down.

"Maybe you could suggest getting me to rip his throat out with my teeth", came a voice from the window. Stiles spun round to look where the sound came from. There stood Derek freaking Hale with no shirt on. For the second time that day Stiles felt thrills travel down to his groin. Okay he might have a crush on Lydia Martin but it wasn't really going anyway and Stiles was pretty sure by now that he was bisexual. "Derek", he cried. "You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here? In my room. And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I got attacked by hunters while I was busy in the middle of my exercise routine. They shot at me before I could grab a shirt", Derek frowned at him.

"So did you get shot again and just assume you could come here and I would heal you up? I'm not your personal vet Derek." Stiles gave him a hard sarcastic smile. "Yeah that's right I made a joke about you being an animal. What are you gonna do about it?" Derek considered threatening the boy again but they never seemed to work as well as they should have in the first place. Plus now he knew the boy was a phoenix it was possible that Stiles bluffs about being able to take him in a fight were not actually bluffs. After all the boy had been strong enough to keep hold of him when he tried to break free the other day. Until he knew more Derek would have to be nicer and less aggressive.

"I said I got shot **at** not that I got shot. The bullets never even hit me", Derek growled at the annoying teenager. "I have a shirt in my car which is right outside. I wondered if maybe since I can't go home right now you wanted to fill me in some more on you being a phoenix."

Stiles sighed as he saw the direction the conversation was turning to. "How about you put a shirt on, take me to Starbucks so I can get a coffee and then drive us to the woods. I can tell you what you wanna know and show you as well. But it's gonna be a bit of give and take this time. You give me information on werewolves in exchange for information on me." Derek nodded after glaring for a full minute.

They arrived in a section of the woods on the other side of town from the Hale property. The drive had been filled with small talk mostly supplied by Stiles. Derek had just sort of clammed up after Stiles had agreed to share information. On the plus side the quiet moody man had paid for Stiles coffee. Stiles felt certain that Derek was regretting it now since the teen wouldn't shut up. He was even more talkative than usual. And he was just talking about crap. Anything and everything that entered his head seemed to be voiced in the ten minutes it took them to get to the woods.

"Shut up Stiles", Derek growled. "We are in the woods like you asked so let's get this over with. Tell me more about your abilities."

"Oh, straight to the point are we today. No messing around. I bet your girlfriends just love that about you", Stiles began before placing his face in his palm. "Please forget I said that. Okay so you already figured out that I have power over fire I hope, and I also assume that you realise my strength exceeds that of a normal human. It is nothing like werewolves though. The only reason I could hold you before was because you were weak from the wolfsbane. A phoenix doesn't have physical strength like werewolves it relies on the inner strength of its fire."

"Yeah those were obvious", Derek grunted. "I also assume you have supernaturally enhanced vision, smell and hearing capabilities."

"Of course. I have the basic supernatural package that seems to come from being part animal. A phoenix is basically at the top of the bird hierarchy so we get all the benefits that the predator birds have" Stiles summed up. "That's mainly it really. I mean I am technically a shape shifter too but I haven't learnt how to do that yet. Unlike you it isn't a natural thing it takes time and effort to learn how to do it. My mother was a phoenix and taught me a little before she died. She gave me all her books but there is a lot to learn. Since then I have been studying and training myself so I can get stronger and protect myself and my dad."

"So phoenix aren't immortal like the stories say?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked very uncomfortable with that question. "It is really quite complicated the immortality issue. But we can die, yes. Like I said my mum died and she was a phoenix."

"I guess you don't have the same immunity defences that werewolves have then because we can't get sick easily", Derek mumbled. "We do have the same deal as werewolves with sickness. My mom's circumstances were rather unique. But I can't get into it right now", Stiles whispered. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"So let me explain about the whole fire thing. Think of it as magic but it's internal and it resolves only around the one element. Proper witchcraft and that sort of magic deals with outside energy but a phoenix only requires the magic within their own body. They can create or control fire around them. Back in the clinic you saw one two sorts of fire. The yellow that is the normal mundane stuff that human's use and the healing fire a phoenix can use. Fire is usually seen as a destructive element but a phoenix bends the fire and its properties to suit its needs. I have only managed to obtain four types but there are more out there. The pink fire has healing properties, yellow as I said is normal. I can also use what is known as cold fire, instead of burning and giving of heat it does the opposite and is blue. The last one I can use is red. That's sort of like yellow but contains a lot more heat and power in it. It's the most destructive I have. As I said there are more but I haven't learnt how to use them yet."

"Quiet for a minute that's a lot of information to take in", Derek growled.

"You asked wolf man", Stiles muttered quietly. Stiles wasn't good at keeping quiet and not doing anything so he decided he might as well go ahead with a demonstration regardless of Derek observing or not. He conjured yellow fire to his hand and set a stick alight from the forest floor. He walked over towards the werewolf. "Scott tells me that you don't feel changes in the temperature much as a werewolf is that right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Didn't think he would notice it that quickly but yeah we don't feel them on the same level to humans", Derek eyed the boy apprehensively as he continued his way forward. "Something else we have in common", Stiles smiled at him. "A phoenix doesn't feel the cold either. Let me know if you feel this though", Stiles smiled even more widely as he placed his hand on the man's arm. Stiles hand suddenly was covered in blue flames and Derek jerked away. "Ahhhh, Stiles!" Derek growled. "That's bloody cold. Yes I felt it. I have never felt anything that cold."

"Now I think you might be beginning to see why a phoenix could easily face up to a werewolf", Stiles smirked at him. "I won't show you the red fire, because something tells me you might bite me if I burn you with it. Now take me home Sourwolf. I got be home before my dad get's back and you have enough information for today. Don't think I didn't notice your lack of contribution on werewolves. Next time it's your turn to share."


	6. Heart Monitor

It had been a couple of days since the mountain lion was gunned down in the parking lot after the parent teacher conferences. Stiles' dad had been injured when a car backing out in haste hit him. He hadn't been hurt bad but Stiles was still mad that Scott hadn't done anything to help and he had been there at the time. Scott had just arrived for their first lesson that morning and sat in the seat behind Stiles. He was apologising profusely but Stiles was giving him the silent treatment. Worse was the fact that Scott was trying to downplay the issue. They had known each other for years and it hurt that his best friend wasn't the person he used to know. Stiles stopped that thought dead because he wasn't exactly squeaky clean. His friend didn't know about his own personal secrets yet.

"Look would it help if I told you I was trying to work it out? And that I went to Derek for help?" Scott asked. Stiles kept quiet for a moment and pursed his lips as he thought carefully about how to phrase his next sentence. "If I was talking to you, I would tell you that you're an idiot for trusting him" replied Stiles. Okay Stiles shared information with him after his secret had been revealed but it didn't mean he trusted him. He hadn't said anything that was vitally important or dangerous. "But obviously I'm not talking to you", Stiles added after a moment. They lapsed into silence until the end of the lesson.

"So what did he say?" Stiles asked the young werewolf as they left the classroom.

"He said I need to learn how to tap into my animal side and get angry", Scott answered.

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that dangerous?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "I mean every time you do that don't you tend to try and kill someone? Usually it's me."

"That's what he means when he says he isn't sure if he can teach me", Scott groaned. "When are you next seeing him?" Stiles asked.

"He is picking me up from the animal clinic at the end of my shift."

"Okay so that gives me until the end of the school day", Stiles muttered.

"To do what?" Scott asked. "To teach you myself", Stiles responded.

Scott sat opposite him at lunch hiding behind a large text book so Allison wouldn't see him. "I think the text book is making it more obvious dude", Stiles told his best friend. "Besides she is reading anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, peeking over the top of the book. "Yeah I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked. "No", was Stiles short answer. "But now your crap has infiltrated my life and I am forced to do something about it. Besides I am easily a better Yoda then Derek."

"Yeah, yeah you teach me", Scott agreed. "Yeah I'll be your Yoda", Stiles replied. "You be my Yoda" Scott repeated.

"Your Yoda I will be", Stiles said in a funny voice. "I said it backwards", he added when Scott didn't respond. "Yeah I got it", is all Scott said.

"Ah huh. Yeah I still hate you", Stiles got up and walked away from the lunch table.

Both Scott and Stiles had a free period after lunch so Stiles took Scott out to the field so he could put his plan into action. "Okay now here", Stiles rummaged through the bag he carried and pulled out a heart rate monitor. "Put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors that the track team use?" Scott asked. "Yeah I borrowed it", Stiles replied sheepishly. "You mean you stole it?" Scott grinned.

"Temporarily misappropriated", smiled Stiles pulling out a phone that looked suspiciously familiar to Scott. "Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked again. "Yeah it is. That I stole", Stiles admitted. "Look coach uses his phone to monitor his heart rate when he goes jogging. Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, when you play lacrosse, whenever you are with Allison or when you get angry. Maybe learning to control your shifts is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"That's cool. So I am like the incredible hulk", Scott grinned. Stiles bound together Scott's hands behind his back with some strong tape. Then he moved away to set up. He poured out some lacrosse balls before picking up his lacrosse stick. "Remember you are supposed to be thinking about your heart rate", Stiles said as he started flinging the balls at his friend. Stiles was totally willing to admit to anyone but Scott that he got a perverse pleasure from the training. Stiles had thought of a few other methods but considering they were at school this one seemed the most subtle. As the practise went on Stiles aim seemed to being improving. It benefited them both because it let him vent his anger while it actually made Scott work harder to control his anger.

"Scott you started to change", Stiles commented as he moved over to his friend who had sunk to the ground when his heart rate started rocketing. He had torn through the tape binding his hands when he fell.

"Derek was right, it is anger. But it's worse than that. The angrier I got the stronger I felt", Scott moaned while trying to settle his heart rate again. "Which means that I can't be with Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked. "No, because she makes me weak", Scott mumbled.

Later that afternoon they had economics with coach Finstock who started the class by asking someone to summarise the reading they were supposed to complete last night. He started by calling on Scott.

"I think I forgot to do the reading" Scott admitted to the coach. As the coach continued his tirade of annoyance and frustration Stiles saw that Scott's heart rate on the coach's phone was rising alarmingly high. Just as it reached the levels that would cause Scott to shift Stiles closed his eyes fearing the worst. Suddenly the fast bleeping settled into a slower more steady rhythm. Stiles looked over at his friend looking for a sign of what had caused Scott to calm down so quickly. Allison was holding Scott's hand where they had reached towards each other under the desks and was squeezing it gently.

After class Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder and led him towards the parking lot. "It's her. It's Allison" Stiles told him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon and the night of the first lacrosse game when you heard her voice out on the field", Stiles said. "The night of the full moon you were trying to protect her and the night of the lacrosse game when you heard her voice you were able to pull back enough to score. And afterwards in the locker room you didn't try to kill her. At least not the way you keep trying to kill me."

"No that's not true", Scott interrupted. "Not always true at least because every time I am kissing her or touching her"

"No. No that's not the same", Stiles butted back in. "When you are doing that you are just the same as every other hormonal teenage boy. But in class when she was holding your hand it was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I think in fact she gives you control. She lets you bring yourself back. Think of her as your anchor."

"Maybe because I love her", Scott blurted out before he could think about what he was saying.

"Right Scott we're going to run a field test so I can show you what I mean", Stiles warned him.

"Ah no, is this likely to get me into trouble?" Scott asked. "Maybe."

"Is it going to cause me physical pain?" he asked. "Yes definitely", Stiles answered.

As they entered the parking lot Stiles led Scott over to a fancy looking black truck with some tough looking guys standing nearby. The owner had just walked over to them.

"You got your keys?" Stiles asked him. "Cool, now hold them like that", Stiles adjusted his friends hand so the key was prominent and his arm held it up near his face. "Whatever happens try to find Allison's voice." Stiles walked over and using his own key he scratched a line along the side of the truck. "Woah, what do you think you are doing to that truck man?" Stiles called out.

The owner and his buddies looked over at them and saw Scott with his key. They came rushing over and began beating the crap out of Scott. Stiles pulled out the coach's phone and watched as the heart rate started to climb. "Come on Scott", Stiles muttered to himself. A moment later he watched as it stabilised and then began to decrease again back to its usual rate. Stiles grinned as he saw that he was totally right and they had found a way for Scott to control himself. The smile only lasted for a moment because seconds later Mr. Harris their chemistry teacher came over and gave them both detention.

"Excuse me sir, I know it is detention and all but I am supposed to be at work and I don't wanna get fired", Scott called over to the chemistry teacher that sat at his desk. The teacher gave him a shake of his head and returned to his tablet computer.

"So you knew I would heal?" Scott questioned his best friend. "Yep", replied Stiles popping his 'p'.

"So did you do that to help me learn or because you wanted to punish me?" Scott asked Stiles. "Yep" was Stiles response again.

"Dude, you're my best friend I can't have you being angry at me", Scott spoke softly.

"I'm not angry anymore Scott." Stiles paused for a moment. "Look you have something Scott. Whether you like it or not you can do things no one else can. It means you don't have a choice anymore. You have to do something", Stiles whispered.

"I know. I will", Scott promised him.

"Okay, both of you out of here now" Harris told them.

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot later that evening with Scott in the passenger seat. Jumping out they walked over to Derek who had already arrived and stood waiting for them outside of his Camero. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"I put him in the back", Derek snarled. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder he showed them the doctor on the back seat of the car. "What did you do to him?" Stiles gasped. "Okay wait here, we will back in a few minutes." Stiles grabbed Scott's coat and pulled him towards the school before he could start moaning about his boss' treatment. Stiles led him through the school to the office. "So do you want to tell me the plan?"

"You said a wolf howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So I am going to howl and see if we can draw the alpha here. Then you will see it isn't my boss because he will still be there in Derek's car." Stiles thought it over for a second. "Does calling the alpha here make you part of its pack?"

"I really hope not." Scott groaned and shook his head. "Is it ready for me?" Stiles nodded to tell Scott it was ready. Taking a deep breath Scott let out an awful painful sound. "Was that okay? What did it sound like to you?"

"Like a cat being strangled", admitted Stiles. "Look don't worry about it. Don't be a teen wolf, be a man. Don't be a teen wolf, be a werewolf. Now try again." After giving a much better howl the two left for the parking lot to meet back up with Derek.

"I'm going to kill both of you. What was that?" Derek fumed at them.

"What we were just trying" Scott began. "Shut up", Derek growled at them. "I think I heard something?"

"I think I heard something too?" Stiles mumbled as Scott cried, "Hey, where is he?"

Looking into the back of the car all three saw that the car was empty. Deaton had vanished. "Why are you looking at me I didn't do anything" Derek growled at them as they spun to look at him. Blood began spurting from his mouth as he finished speaking and both boys ran as the alpha tossed the former werewolf through the air and dropped to all fours. They took refuge in the school and closed the doors behind them.


	7. Night School

"We need to lock the door", Scott cried. His heart was racing in his chest and he could hear that Stiles' was too. "Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles spat at him in a voice dripping with sarcasm, despite the dire situation they were in. Stiles looked out the glass in the door at the bolt cutters he had used to get into the school. They wouldn't hold the door so there would be no point in going out to get them. The alpha had disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived. "Scott come on we need to move", Stiles dragged his friend by the arm into the nearest class room.

"Look the door isn't gonna keep it out. So I am gonna say what we are both thinking. It's your boss! Your boss, Deaton is the murdering psycho werewolf", Stiles whispered quickly.

"That can't be", Scott replied. "Come on man, he vanishes and ten seconds later the alpha shows up to toss Derek through the air. That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him okay. It can't be?" Scott whined. "It's him okay? He killed Derek and we're next", Stiles retorted.

"What are you talking about? Derek's not dead. He can't be dead", Scott continued to whine. "Blood spurted from his mouth, you know. That's not exactly a minor injury."

"So what do we do?" asked Scott. "We get out of here. Get to my jeep and we get out of here", Stiles supplied readily.

"Okay so we need to get out there", Scott indicated the window as he prepared to open it. "Woah, hold on. The school is climate controlled they don't open."

"Then we smash it", Scott suggested. "And that will cause a lot of noise" Stiles hissed. "We could make a run for it. We'd just have to run fast. Really fast", Scott breathed back. Scott paused as he saw something was wrong. "Stiles, what's wrong with your jeep?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with my jeep'? Nothing's wrong with my jeep", Stiles moaned looking over at it. "Something is wrong with it. The hood is bent."

"You mean it's dented", Stiles asked trying to see what Scott meant. "No I mean it is bent as if-". Scott never got to finish his sentence as the window above them shattered and a metal rectangle skidded across the floor. Stiles turned the torch on the object and gasped, "That's my battery." Stiles began to get up angry at his jeep being vandalised, but Scott pulled him back down. "Careful he could be right outside."

"He is right outside. I say we move", Stiles whispered. Scott nodded and they raced back out into the hallway. "If we can't get out we need to hide from it somewhere away from the windows", Stiles mumbled. "But Stiles everywhere in school has windows."

"I didn't say no windows. We just need to find somewhere with less windows", Stiles mumbled again. "The locker room", they both cried together. They were off and running within a heartbeat. "If we can get outside we can use Derek's car", Scott exclaimed. "Right but we need to get the keys off his body first", Stiles replied as they ran. As they reached the locker room Scott grabbed Stiles' wrist. "I think I heard something", he whispered. "I think I did too", Stiles swallowed, but before Scott could say anything they both heard footsteps getting closer. "Hide" cried Scott. Stiles looked around and deduced straight away the best place to hide was in a locker. He rammed himself inside and turned off the torch he had been carrying. Scott did the same to his right.

They both stood slightly cramped in the lockers until suddenly eyes were staring at Stiles through the slits in the locker. "Ahh", cried Stiles and the janitor. Stiles and Scott tumbled out there lockers. "What are you trying to do?" cried the janitor as he clutched at his heart. "You know what never mind. Neither of you should be here. Now get out!" He grabbed both boys by the scruff of the neck and pushed them out the door of the locker room.

Just as they cleared the door, it slammed shut and they saw the janitors body rise in the air to be slammed against it. They heard the screams and watched as the body twitched for a moment before self preservation repressed their fear and they ran for it. They slowed to a walk listening around them for sounds of something approaching. They approached another exit to the parking lot but found the door wouldn't budge. Scott peered through the gap and saw a dumpster had been placed behind the door. "It's a dumpster", he told Stiles. "Great. He pushed a dumpster in front of the doors to stop us getting out", Stiles muttered. This thing was smart and managing to stay a step ahead of them. If things didn't change soon the outlook for both of them was bleak.

Stiles pulled his friend away from where he was trying to push the door open and budge the dumpster enough for them to slip out. Scott's attempts were making a lot of noise and Stiles was sure the alpha would hear it and come and find them. "What do you think it wants?" Stiles asked Scott as they began walking the halls slowly and quietly. They both listened for sounds that would warn them of its approach. "It wants me", moaned Scott. "Derek said it wants me in its pack." Scott stopped suddenly as he spied red glowing eyes through the window on the roof opposite them. The black body of the werewolf had blended in with the shadow of the chimney. Stiles followed his gaze as the alpha began to run towards them and leapt at the window.

"Run", Stiles cried. They both turned tail and ran as fast as they could with the alpha hot on their heels. They ran to the storage area on the ground floor near the now deceased janitor's office. Hiding behind some lockers they watched as it moved off in the opposite direction. "What do we do?" Scott whispered as low as he could. "I don't know. Hurt it, kill it, inflict mental anguish on it", Stiles suggested.

Just in front of them was a broom closet with no windows, solid walls and a heavy metal door. Stiles pulled out his car keys as a plan came to him. "Shh, what are you doing Stiles?" Scott cautioned him. Stiles shushed him back and threw his keys into the room before pulling Scott back. The black mass that was the alpha came barrelling towards the sound and into the room. Stiles ran forward and slammed the door, "Quick get the desk" he pleaded. Scott helped Stiles place the desk length ways across the hall so the door couldn't open. "Get across", Stiles hissed at Scott.

Scott began to turn away from the door once he was across but stopped as Stiles climbed on the desk and kneeled on the door looking into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked his best friend. "I just want to get a look at it", Stiles answered innocently as if it should be obvious. "What are you crazy?" was the response he got.

"Look how often is it I will get a chance like this. Besides I'm not scared of this thing", Stiles muttered. Suddenly the alphas face appeared at the window, his jaws snarling and teeth dripping with saliva. "Okay maybe I'm a little frightened of this thing. But it's in there trapped and we are out here." Stiles suddenly cut off at the sound of the Alpha breaking though the ceiling in the room next to them. They both looked up as ceiling tiles began to fall and the sound of the alpha moving came closer.

As they made their way back the entrance they had used to enter the school Scott stopped suddenly again. Stiles spun around looking for the alpha assuming he was close. "Do you hear that Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Do I hear what?" Stiles gasped. "It sounds like a phone ringing", Scott answered looking confused for a moment before groaning. "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone. Quick give me your phone." Stiles couldn't believe it, yet he handed over his phone. Now he knew what to listen for he heard the phone ringing. This situation kept getting worse. Stiles was pretty sure the alpha wouldn't kill Scott and Stiles was pretty sure he would survive in some manner but if Allison was here they couldn't just keep running around. Both of them would be forced to take some sort of offensive action if the thing came at any of their friends. Stiles couldn't do it; he wasn't ready to reveal himself yet. Especially not in front of so many people all at once.

"It's me", he heard Scott tell Allison. "Where are you, right now?" Scott asked after a moment's pause. "Where are you exactly?" Scott cried. "Okay, make your way to the lobby. Go now!"

Scott and Stiles moved towards the lobby to meet Allison there. "What are you doing here?" Scott cried as soon as he saw Allison. "You asked me to come here", Allison replied confused by the question. "I asked you?" replied Scott in evident confusion. "Yeah I got a text from you", Allison explained showing them the text. She stopped before saying any more at the look on their faces. "Why does something tell me you didn't send the text?"

"Probably because I didn't", Scott replied. "Look let's worry about that later. Allison did you drive here?" Stiles butted in. "Jackson did", Allison informed them nodding her head. "Jackson?" they both gasped. "Yeah he and Lydia picked me up." Allison would have said more but her phone began to ring again and she saw it was Lydia. "Where are you?" Lydia walked through the door to their right before she could get an answer.

"Ah, finally", Lydia breathed. "Can we go now?" Stiles opened his mouth to answer but suddenly the ceiling above them creaked. "Run", Scott cried for what felt like the tenth time that night as he grabbed Allison's hand and began pulling her along. Around him he heard the others running along with them. Scott suddenly ducked into a room and shut the doors the moment everyone was in. He and Jackson began to pile stuff in front of the door to block them in.

"Guys, not here. Wait a second. Guys could you hold on one second please?" Stiles called from the centre of the room looking at the large windows that ran all the way along one wall. "Guys, Stiles talking here", he tried again. "GUYS", he yelled. Activity stopped and they all looked round at him. "Good job, really beautiful job guys", he told them. "Now what are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" he asked sarcastically.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening? Cos I am freaking out over here", Allison gasped between breaths. "And I would like to know why." Scott moved away from her side. Scott looked to Stiles for help. "Someone killed the janitor", Stiles whispered. "What?" asked Lydia.

"Someone killed the janitor", repeated Stiles. "What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison breathed. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked. "No", wailed Lydia. "This was supposed to be over when the mountain lion..." "Don't you get it? There never was a mountain lion", Jackson chided Lydia. "Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?" Allison asked without pausing for breath. "Scott", she called.

"I don't know", Scott answered unsure. "All I know is if we go out there he is going to kill us."

"Us? He is going to kill us?" Lydia breathed as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Who? Who is it?" Allison repeated her earlier question angrily. All three of them looked at Stiles who blanked them and looked away before turning to Scott.

"Derek. It's Derek Hale", huffed Scott. Stiles felt his mouth drop open. Derek had done so much for them. In fact he had died for them and here was Scott throwing him into the thick of it all. He might not trust the guy but they owed him. Scott and him definitely needed to have words once this was all over.

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson queried. "Yes, I saw him. He killed them", answered Scott. "All of them?" Allison asked hesitantly. "No the mountain lion", Lydia began before Scott cut her off. "No. It's been Derek this whole time. He is behind it all; starting with his sister and the bus driver. That includes the video store clerk." Scott breathed deep before he turned round to face his friends. "He is in here with us. And all I know is if we don't get out of here then he is going to kill us."

"Alright let's call the police", Jackson gasped. "No", Stiles replied. "Well I will", Lydia said as she dialled and held the phone to her ear. "Hello we are at the Beacon Hills high school and we need you to..." Lydia pulled the phone away after a moment. "She hung up on me. She said if I called again she'd trace the call and have me arrested. They got a tip informing them there would be prank calls about a break in at the high school."

"Then call again", gasped Allison.

"They won't trace a cell and they will send a car to your house before they send a car here", Stiles informed them of police procedure. "What the- what- why is this happening? Why is Derek doing this? Why does he want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone", Allison ranted in panic.

Again they all turned to look at Scott. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked. "Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked. "No. I mean I don't know", Scott replied frustrated. "Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Scott growled in frustration.

"Okay how about we ease up the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles suggested pulling Scott away before he could get too stressed and shift in front of them.

"Firstly nice work there man, throwing Derek under the bus and all. After everything he has done for you", Stiles looked hard at Scott, disapproval colouring his tone. "Well I had to say something. It was the first thing I thought of. Plus if he is dead it doesn't matter anyways right? Of course if he isn't dead then... ahhh", Scott pulled at his hair. "I totally just bit her head off."

"Look forget it. She will forgive you, but first we need to all get out of here alive", Stiles promised him. "But we are alive", Scott groaned. It didn't make sense. "It could have killed us all already, but it didn't. It's like its cornering us", he admitted.

"Wait a minute maybe this has to do with the spiral then? What did you say Derek said it meant?" Stiles asked.

"He said that it wanted revenge", Scott answered. "Revenge against who?" Stiles pushed. "Against Allison's family", Scott realised. "So maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it right?" Stiles mused.

"Look", Jackson interrupted. Stiles was pretty sure he had been trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "How about we get Stiles to call his useless father and get him to come over with someone who has decent aim? Are we all good with that?" Everyone nodded nervously before turning to Stiles.

"Do it man, Tell him the truth if you have to", Scott groaned. Jackson became impatient and grabbed Stiles. "Give me the phone", he cried before Stiles fist connected with his face. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialled his dad's number. "Dad hey it's me... And great it's your voice mail" he started before the automated voice began. "I need you to ring me back now. Like right now." Suddenly the doors to the room started shaking and a shadow kept appearing and disappearing as the alpha threw its self against the doors to get in. "Look dad we're at the school. We're at the school."

"Oh god", he heard Lydia cry as he put his phone away. "Quickly the door to the kitchen leads to the stairwell", Stiles suddenly remembered. "And that only goes up", Scott pointed out. "Well up is better than here", Stiles retorted. They turned and fled through the door behind them. Running up the stairs and along the corridor they hid in the next available class room bracing the door with a single chair.

"Jackson, how many can fit in your car?" Scott whispered.

"Five, if you squeeze in the back", Jackson responded immediately. "Five?!" breathed back Allison. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter because there is no way of getting out without drawing attention", Stiles pointed out. "What about this?" Scott asked moving over to the fire escape door. "We can go out through here and climb down the fire escape in seconds."

"One problem Scotty. That's a deadbolt", Stiles pointed to one of the locks. "We need a key for it."

"The janitor has a key", muttered Scott. "You mean his body has a key", Stiles reminded him. "It doesn't matter I can find it by scent, by blood." Stiles just gawped at him, "Well that's a swell idea but what else you got?"

"I'm getting the key", Scott pushed past him towards the door. "No, Scott you can't go out there. We don't even know what Derek's armed with but he has killed at least three people", Allison stopped him. Scott looked around and grabbed the blackboard pointer. "You're seriously going out there with that?"

"It's the best we've got", Scott groaned. "Not necessarily", Stiles glanced at the chemical cabinet. "That's genius", Lydia gasped. "In there is everything you need to create a self igniting Molotov cocktail." She looked around as Jackson just re mouthed the words and Scott and Allison stared at her. "I read it somewhere", she muttered. Stiles looked at her with awe. "Wow I thought I was the only one who knew how to make those", he admitted sheepishly. "What I have a thing for starting fires", he told them as they looked at him. "But we don't have a key for that either." Jackson raised his eye brows. Seriously the moment the kid got some respect by saying something smart he lost it by opening his mouth again.

Jackson smashed the glass and walked away to seat on a desk while Stiles and Lydia grabbed what they needed. "Lydia you make it would you? I wanna speak with Scott for a moment", Stiles pushed the stuff towards Lydia as he grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him to the back of the room. "Scott I know you don't think I can handle myself because I am not like you but I can. If you are going to do this I promise I will protect them while you are gone. After all I am the one who does all the research. I know a thing or two that might give us a chance", Scott nodded before he moved back to the door at the front and took the flask Lydia handed him. "Lock it behind me", Scott ordered them before he left.

It had been about five minutes since Scott left them in the classroom before anyone spoke. For once it wasn't Stiles to break the silence it was Allison. "I don't understand why he is out there? Why he left us? Or why I can't stop my hands from shaking", she whispered. Jackson spoke soothingly to her to comfort her while Lydia just glanced at the work bench where she had mixed the cocktail with a look of puzzlement on her face. Stiles sat silently off to one side letting his senses range out so he could try and tell what was happening with Scott.

He had promised his best friend he would protect them if the alpha decided to try and take them out while he was away. He meant it even if his secret was revealed. He wasn't sure if he could take the alpha all on his own but he could definitely try. Suddenly Lydia realised what was bugging her, "Jackson you handed me the sulphuric acid right? It has to be sulphuric acid. It won't ignite if it isn't."

Allison's expression grew concerned as she listened to the two of them. What was more unnerving to her was Stiles sitting so still and calm. "I gave you exactly what you asked for", Jackson snapped at Lydia. "I'm sure you did", muttered Lydia looking hurt. Stiles was worried even if he didn't show it. He had yet to sense fire break out anywhere which was a bad sign. If the cocktail didn't work he would never sense the fire.

Suddenly a horrible ear splitting sound hit Stiles who screamed and covered his ears. He noticed even through the pain that Jackson seemed to be in pain too but was clutching his neck. Stiles recovered as soon as he reigned in his hearing. He moved over to Jackson, "What's that on the back of your neck?" he asked. "Nothing, never you mind", Jackson slapped Stiles' hand away from the back of his neck. "It's nothing. I'm fine", Jackson repeated.

"Really? Cos you don't seem fine. Neither does Stiles. What happened to you Stiles I saw you react at the same time as Jackson but you covered your ears like something was hurting your ears not your neck", Allison spoke quickly yet quietly. "It's like Jackson said. It's nothing and I'm fine", Stiles muttered.

Stiles walked back across the room and settled down to listen again. He heard someone approaching the door and heard the click of the lock. He looked over at the door and heard it lock again. He saw a figure outside the door way for a second too before it moved away. Allison began to scream for Scott but Lydia had just picked up on what Stiles had been hearing. Police sirens were approaching the school. Lydia, Jackson and Allison walked over to the window and looked down with a sigh of relief.

The police had got them all out and the sheriff had just left them alone so he could answer some questions for his colleague. "So dude, we out lasted the Alpha", Stiles chuckled. Scott just gave him a harsh smile before snarling; "He walked right by us in the chemistry room. You don't think he heard us? He knew exactly where we were but he didn't kill us."

"I was trying not to think about that. You are right but why didn't he?" Stiles asked. "Because he wants me in his pack. But first I think he wants me to get rid of my old pack", Scott admitted.

"What old pack?" Stiles asked. "Lydia, Jackson, Allison and ... you" Scott whispered.

"He didn't kill us because he didn't want to. He wants you to do it?" Stiles summed up. Scott gave a silent nod and Stiles couldn't bring himself to argue. "You know that's not even the worst part", Scott said after a moment.

"How in hell is that not the worst part?" Stiles screeched. "Because when he forced me to shift, I wanted to kill you all. It was like he took away my free will or changed it. In that moment I was willing to kill you all."

"Well I guess it was a good thing you came to your senses otherwise I would have been forced to defend all of us from you", smiled Stiles.


	8. Lunatic

It was a couple of nights after the ordeal at the school. Allison had broken up with Scott right after he had done his best to protect them. "What are we doing out here Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Wait a minute and you will see", Stiles informed him. "My mom will freak out if she finds out we were out here", Scott replied. "Look your mom isn't the sheriff, so it's no comparison. But anyway the reason we are out here is because when your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped. We are just on a break", Scott snapped.

"Okay when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they are taking a break, you get your best friend drunk", Stiles finished pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. They had been out in the forest for about twenty minutes and they were finally starting to talk about the topic that really mattered.

"Look Scott don't worry there are more fish in the sea", Stiles muttered. "It doesn't matter Stiles if there are more girls out there. I only have eyes for Allison and I am going to get her back", Scott retorted. "Well, what about looking at the other girls? Like I wanna find one with strawberry blond hair, green eyes"

"You mean like Lydia?" Scott asked. "Yeah", Stiles answered. "How did you know who I was talking about?"

"Dude you have had a crush on her since the third grade", Scott replied. "Maybe it's time you moved on."

"You know what I think maybe I already might have a little. I noticed I like someone else and they are completely different to Lydia in like everyway", Stiles whispered. Before they could say anything more they were interrupted.

"Would you look at that. Two little bitches getting their drink on", a big guy grunted snatching the bottle of the floor and raising it to his mouth. "Give us the bottle back", Scott growled. The guy and his friend chuckled at him. Scott repeated his order while starting to shift, his eyes beginning to glow. The guy handed him the bottle back and Scott dashed it at a tree. Stiles led him away before anything more could happen or before Scott could shift any further into his wolfy self.

Scott and Stiles made their way back to Stiles' jeep and hopped in. "Wait a minute Stiles you can't drive you have had too much to drink", Scott told him. "So have you", pointed out Stiles. "Yeah but I don't feel it."

"Well I am not drunk either. Maybe your wolf metabolism means you can't get drunk, huh?" Stiles mused.

"What about you? How comes you aren't drunk?" Scott asked. Stiles glanced at the floor as he spoke. Uncomfortable with the question he just muttered, "Maybe you should see if you can smell the alcohol on me. I don't know why I'm not drunk." Scott didn't understand it but he could sense that Stiles was lying to him. He couldn't hear it in his friends heartbeat but he still knew it somehow. Scott sniffed his friend as suggested and discovered he was right. It was as if the alcohol had burned up instantly as Stiles drank it.

First day back at school after it was closed for those couple of days and they had an economics exam. Stiles thought to himself that his life sucked so badly. He was sitting outside the principal's office waiting to speak with his dad who he could hear inside with others. The men inside emerged and Stiles stood up. "Just give us a minute", he heard his dad tell his colleagues.

"What is it Stiles?" his dad asked him. "Don't you have a test to be getting to?"

"Yeah I do. But promise me you will be careful tonight", Stiles looked solemnly at his dad.

"You know I will be careful. I'm always careful", his dad replied seriously. "Yeah it's just you have never dealt with anything like this before", Stiles informed him. "I know I haven't", his dad replied. "That is why I brought in people who have."

"Dad I don't think even they know how to deal with this", Stiles whispered. "Are you telling me this is something you know stranger?" his dad asked in a knowing voice. Stiles smiled at the way his dad phrased the question and nodded. His dad sighed, "Okay just promise me you will keep safe too. I worry about you even though I know you can protect yourself. Just do me a favour? Keep the information to yourself. I think knowing too much would make my job harder."

Stiles was still one of the first to arrive for his economics exam even after his little detour. Scott came and in and tried to talk to Allison but Mr Harris put a stop to that calling, "Everyone to your seats please." Everyone moved to their seat and Harris began his mini lecture as usual before a test.

"Right everyone you have forty five minutes now to complete the test. You can earn twenty five percent of your grade right now by putting your name on the front. But as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to do so and I will once again be left wondering why I ever became a teacher. Okay begin!"

Everyone opened their test booklets and began the usual fidgeting that came from the nerves of taking a test. Stiles was used to hearing the noises and started to block them out. He noticed that Scott who sat in front of him was finding it more difficult to focus with the noises around him. After a moment he began to focus and looked at his test. A few minutes later Scott rushed from the room with his bag. "Mr McCall", Harris called after him. Stiles jumped up and followed him out of the room. "Mr Stilinski". Stiles moved down the hall way and found Scott's bag. Pulling out his phone he rang Scott's new number so he could locate his friend. He followed the sound of the ringing to the locker rooms.

Stiles entered the room carefully, unsure what had happened to his friend. He heard the running water of the showers and slowly peered around the corner to see what was happening. "Scott, you okay man? What's happening? Are you changing?"

"No", Scott panted. "I can't. I can't breathe." Stiles suddenly realised what was happening and begun unzipping his best friend's bag. He went straight to the pocket he knew Scott kept his inhaler in. Holding it out to Scott he said, "Here use this." Scott looked at him confused. "Just do it", Stiles told him. Stiles rarely led him wrong so Scott did as he was told and relaxed as he felt air rush once more into his waiting lungs. "I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked incredulously.

"No man, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack. Irony! Any way it's all due to the placebo effect", Stiles stopped as Scott's expression changed to confusion. It was the same look Scott wore whenever Stiles started talking about something too complicated for him to understand. "How did you know how to do that?" asked Scott after a moment.

"Um, well you see I sort of suffered with them for a while after my mom died", Stiles admitted. "Not fun are they? Do you know what caused it? The trigger as they are called by medical personnel."

"I just looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer", Scott breathed. "Yeah that's heartbreak. There are about two billion songs written about it."

"I just can't stop thinking about her", Scott breathed. "Well how about you think about the fact that her dad is a werewolf hunter and you are a werewolf. You know it was bound to become an issue sometime", Stiles snorted. "That wasn't helpful. I mean dude you got dumped and it is meant to suck."

"No it isn't like that. It was like I could feel everyone else's emotions", Scott paused and took a couple of deep breaths. "Must be the full moon", Stiles muttered unsure. "Anyways tonight we will lock you up in your room so that way the alpha, who is your boss can't get to you."

"I think we need to do more than lock me in my room", Scott admitted. "Why? You think you might get caught by hunters?"

"No because I am worried if I get out I might kill someone", Scott said. His voice ringing with a certainty he rarely felt.

"Due to the recent pink eye epidemic, thank you Greenburg, I have been forced to move a few players up to first line. So the following players have made it to first line on a probationary basis. Emphasis on the word probationary. Rodriguez, welcome to first line. Taylor. And ahh, oh for the love of crap I can't read my own writing. Is that an 'S'? No that's not an 'S', that's a 'B'. That is definitely a 'B'. Rodriguez, Taylor and Bilinski. Stiles jumped up 'woop'ing.

"Bilinski", coach called. "Yes coach", answered Stiles. "Shut up, Bilinski."

"Yes coach", Stiles answered slightly calmer. "Alright from here on out, immediately we are switching to co captains. Congratulations McCall."

"What?" exclaimed Jackson. "Look Jackson, nothing is being taken away here this is simply me taking your unit and McCall's unit and making them one big unit. McCall it's you and Jackson now. Enough. Everyone else arses on the field. Arses on the field!" coach yelled.

They made their way out of the room towards the field. "Aren't you freaking out, Scott? Come on I'm first line and you are captain", Stiles thrilled.

"Who cares?" asked Scott. "It is just a stupid title. Besides I could practically smell the jealousy in there." Stiles stopped open mouthed in shock. It had taken him a couple of years to be able to smell emotions of the people around him Scott had been a werewolf for just a couple of months and he already he was getting good with his senses. "So can you smell anything else besides jealousy? Like, I don't know, maybe desire?"

"Desire?" mused Scott. "Yeah desire like, passion, arousal, sexual desire", Stiles confessed. Stiles had tried before but got very mixed emotions, maybe he had been trying too hard or maybe his personal feelings got in the way. He needed someone outside his head to find out for him.

"You mean sexual desire from Lydia to you?" Scott said again smiling with amusement. "Yeah, alright. From Lydia to me", Stiles admitted. "I need to know if I have a chance with this girl. I've been obsessing over her since the third grade. And now I have these feelings for someone else. I just need to know if I ever stood a chance with her. So would you just go over there and ask her?"

"Why don't you just go ask her yourself?" Scott demanded. "Cos I wanna save myself the crushing humiliation if she turns me down", Stiles whispered.

Stiles let himself into the McCall residence and paused as he heard Melissa call, "Scott?"

"Stiles", he answered as she walked around the corner. "I let myself in."

"Key?" she questioned pointing at the one in his hand. "Yeah, hope you don't mind but I had one made. Scott has one for my house too", he told her.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me", she sighed. Stiles dropped his bag to the floor as she spoke. "What is that?" she asked as it thudded to the ground.

"Ah, that. That is our um, our school project", Stiles stumbled over his words. Shaking her head she asked him the question she desperately needed an answer to, "Stiles, he is alright isn't he?"

"Who? Scott? Yeah he is fine he has just had a bit of a rough week", Stiles mumbled again.

"It's just he doesn't talk to me anymore, not like he used to. Yeah but I get that he has had a rough week. So you will both be careful tonight won't you? It's a full moon tonight", Melissa warned.

"What?" exclaimed Stiles in surprise. Only werewolves and those in the know usually paid attention to such things. "There is a full moon tonight", Melissa repeated. "You should see how the ER gets. It brings out all the whack jobs. You know that is how they came up with the word lunatic."

Melissa left after that as Stiles stood there in silence for a moment. He headed up to Scott's room and almost had a heart attack when he turned on the lights to find a scary looking Scott sitting in the dark. "Oh god Scott", Stiles cried as his pulse began to slow down again. "Your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window", Scott told him in a monotone voice. "Okay" Stiles answered. He could tell something was up with Scott. "Let's get this set up. Wait until you see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight", Scott said again in that monotone voice that didn't belong to him.

"Are you sure about that? Cos you have this searial killer look in your eyes at the moment. And I am hoping it is the full moon causing it", Stiles muttered. "I'm fine. You should go now", was Scott's reply.

"Okay so I will go then. Would you just look in the bag though and see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't." Scott slowly got up and moved over to the bag. "Did you really think I would let you put these on me? Let you chain me up like a dog?" Scott growled.

"No, not really", Stiles answered slowly. Quick as a flash he handcuffed Scott to the radiator and backed away.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Scott. "Making sure you don't hurt anyone. And giving you some payback for making out with Lydia", Stiles sniffed as he felt his eyes tear up slightly at his best friends betrayal. "Yeah that's right I know you lied and I know you made out with Lydia in coach's office."

A few minutes later Stiles returned from downstairs with a bottle of water and a bowl marked 'Scott'. "I bought you some water", Stiles smirked as he poured the water in the bowl and placed it down near his crappy friend. He turned his back to go sit in the hallway. Suddenly he felt the bowl hit the small of his back as Scott shouted, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You kissed her Scott! You kissed Lydia! That's like the one girl I have ever really liked. You know for the last three hours I have been thinking that it was the full moon. You know he probably doesn't even know what he is doing. That tomorrow you would wake up totally normal and not even remember what a dumb arse he has been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend he has been", Stiles rushed out.

"She kissed me Stiles", Scott smirked at him. "And that wasn't all she did. She had her hands all over me. She would have done anything. Anything, do you get that?" he roared. Stiles left the room to sit outside and calm down.

Stiles sat outside the room for what felt like hours listening to Scott's psycho babble. He tried every trick in the book to get Stiles to come and let him out. Stiles heard when he lost hope because he started to tug against the handcuffs until the next idea crept into his head. He blamed the full moon, he blamed his behaviour on the break up he had with Allison. Suddenly he heard Scott let out a roar and covered his ears. After a moment there was silence.

"Scott?" Stiles called. "Scott?" Opening the door he saw the broken handcuffs in pieces on the floor. "Oh crap", Stiles breathed pulling out his phone.

_Hey, Derek. Scott got loose and he has this serial killer look. Can you find him before he does something he regrets, please? Stiles._

He rushed out the room and down the stairs to his jeep. His only thought was of finding his friend.

Half an hour later Stiles received a text back from Derek. He opened it so he could read it.

_Found him. He is home now but I think we need to talk. I might have made things worse. I'll be at yours. Derek_

Stiles didn't see the Camero parked nearby as he walked up to his house, so he was surprised to see Derek standing waiting outside the front door for him. Stiles nodded a welcome to him before unlocking the door and walking in to switch some lights on. "So Derek what did you do?" he asked immediately.

Derek just glared at him. Stiles just stared right back at him. He could see Derek was grinding his teeth. "Scott asked about a cure for the bite. I told him there was a theoretical one and he believed me. The truth is there is no cure."

"So you told him there was why?" Stiles asked.

"He said he couldn't handle it anymore, being a werewolf. I had to give him something to hope for. But I think you could help him even more", Derek growled. "Me help him more? How?"

"Tell him about your secrets. Show him. If he sees his best friend copes with the supernatural maybe he will find the support he needs. It's werewolf life or death for him."

"Ahh man, I really didn't want to do this. Not until he accepted he was a werewolf but maybe you're right. If I can help him accept it then I guess it would be worth it", Stiles babbled. "Just give me a few days. I'll tell him and then we can all talk about where to go from there."


	9. Wolf's Bane

Stiles was holding on for well not his life, but for his physical well being. Scott was an okay driver but car chases were not his strong point. Derek's car was one built for speed yet Scott seemed afraid to go faster. The Argent SUV had been on their tail for the last few minutes and while the Camero would easily be able to lose it if they went faster Scott just wouldn't do it.

"Why didn't you just let me drive? You need to go faster", Stiles groaned. Looking out the back window the SUV seemed to gaining on them again as Scott shifted gear and pushed down harder on the gas. The car shot forward putting a little more distance before them and the Argents. "How is that? Is that better? Cos if I go any faster I am gonna kill us", Scott raised his voice in panic.

"Well if you don't go any faster they're gonna kill us. Your choice. How would you prefer to die?" Stiles retorted with his usual sarcasm plus a little extra. Scott ignored the sarcasm but listened to the advice in his friend's words. Driving even faster he was too focused to notice the car behind had disappeared. "Huh, we lost them", he commented after a moment. "We didn't lose them they left", Stiles informed him since he had been paying attention. He dug into the bag at his feet for the police scanner.

_Attention all units, suspect is on foot heading north into the ironworks, I repeat heading north into the ironworks on foot._

"Well I guess the Argents split up too. One of them was following us and one must have been monitoring the police", Stiles looked across at Scott in dismay. "We have to go after him."

"What? No. We agreed to lead the Argents away and we did that. If we go straight into the middle of it and get caught then they will find out all about me", Scott snapped.

"About us", corrected Stiles. "They will find out about us. I'm here to you know. I haven't become invisible yet have I? Now just shut up and drive. If we don't save him then you can't get his help to kill the alpha."

"Stiles man, have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Scott shot at him. Stiles stared at him open mouthed, shocked to hear how Scott really felt. He had never thought Scott hated him before. "I just mean that you are always right", Scott clarified interpreting Stiles facial expression correctly. "Oh well what can I say? Some of us are just born with brains and some of us are born with... Hold on it will come to me in a second. Nope I got nothing. What were you born with exactly Scott?" Stiles grinned at his best friend.

Straight ahead was Derek hiding behind some big machinery. Scott swerved so he was as close as he could get without scratching the cars paint job and threw open the door. Stiles toppled through the middle of the seats to land in the back while Derek made a break for the car. He managed to get himself inside without getting hit by any of the wolfsbane bullets as far as either boy could tell. "Drive!" he growled at Scott. Scott didn't argue or even attempt to instead he put the car in gear and shot out of the iron works as fast as he could.

"Aaarrggghhh. I had him", growled Derek as Scott continued to speed them away from the police. "What?" exclaimed both boys simultaneously. "You saw the alpha?" Scott asked. "Yeah he was right there in front of me", Derek angrily informed them. "At least until the police showed up."

"Look just calm down Derek they are just doing their job", Stiles said in a patronizing manner to the older werewolf. Derek turned to glare at the younger male who sat in the back leaning forward with his head level with the front head rests, his eyes briefly pausing on the younger male's lips. "Yeah, they are and thanks to someone", Derek turned to glare at Scott this time. "They won't leave me alone since I became the number one criminal in the entire state."

"Look I said I was sorry about that. Can't you just let it go?" Scott whispered, knowing they could both hear him. "I made a mistake. Okay?" Silence prevailed in the car for a moment before Derek broke it. It was very unusual for Derek to break the silence since the guy practically bathed in silence. "You weren't the only one to make a mistake. I was stupid to think I could take on the alpha alone", he mumbled. "I think we need more than the two of us to take it out. One of us needs to stop holding back." Derek glared at Stiles who cringed from the look. "What do you mean? I'm not holding back. I just don't relish the idea of killing someone even a psychotic murdering werewolf."

"I wasn't talking about you genius", Derek snarled. "Well if I'm not holding back and you aren't holding back so who are you talking about?" Scott asked, though he felt he knew the answer even if he didn't understand it yet. "He is talking about me Scott", Stiles sighed. Great Derek had promised to give him time but apparently that time was up. "But that's insane. You're just human. You do all the research and you dive into dangerous situations even though they nearly get you killed", Scott breathed. "Look Scott, since you are driving take us to the Hale property and I will explain everything. It's time I let you in on my secrets because Derek is right I think you need all the help you can get", Stiles groaned before he sat back in the seat and resigned himself to a horrible night. Scott was going to feel so betrayed and Stiles couldn't help but feel he had every right to feel that way.

Stiles got out of the car as fast as he could when Derek vacated the front passenger seat making sure to push into the werewolf to show how unhappy he was with him. Derek felt the push aimed his way and it took a little effort not to take a step back but Stiles was right the power of a phoenix wasn't in their physical strength. He had seen what Stiles could do but he still didn't think Stiles would be much good in a fight he was too breakable and too weak. He was beginning to regret that he was forcing the lad to disclose his well kept secret.

Stiles had walked about half a mile from the car and the Hale house before he spun round to look at them. He had ignored all their efforts to stop him and kept trudging forward in a grumpy state muttering low enough that even they couldn't make out the words. "Right Scott let me just tell you something before I tell you my secret. You ready? Here it is; you are a jerk! How long have we been friends? Have you ever noticed anything strange about me? No you haven't not in the thirteen years of our friendship. Well let me set the record straight. You may now be a werewolf and you may think you are better than me but I got news for you. You aren't. Hell you don't even want to be a werewolf. You can't see that you have been given a gift." Derek smiled as Stiles ranted on at a stunned and quiet Scott. Stiles understood and saw the bite for what it was. He saw that to get something so amazing you had to give a little. Derek wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he could have sworn he saw Stiles glance over at him briefly. Derek wiped the smile from his face and put on his neutral mask. He didn't want Stiles to see him smiling as he watched him talk. Nothing good could come from him acting on the feelings he felt for the younger man.

"Ah right so you think I suddenly think I am better than you Stiles, is that what you are saying?" asked Scott. "Let me tell you something I don't think I am better than you. I think how you have been handling everything is amazing. How you are always there to help me even though I have been a crappy friend. How you have been helping Derek because you know I need his help." Stiles blushed and mumbled something that Scott talked over and Derek didn't quite catch it but he thought it sounded like; "Well actually that wasn't just for you."

"Yeah so I don't think I am better than you. You are clearly the better one of us two but I do think I can handle myself better than you. These things I can do, sure I may not like want them but they mean I can keep myself alive and protected easier than you", Scott summed up glaring at his best friend.

"Scott you are such an obnoxious, pretentious arse you know that. Just because I haven't been flaunting my abilities on the lacrosse field doesn't mean I don't have something just as special as you. You know I could take you on right now and beat your little werewolf arse", Stiles thrilled as adrenaline began pumping through his system. He could feel it in the air. Any moment now the fight would break out and he would show Scott just what a moron he was. "In case you hadn't figured it out yet, which I can see you haven't. Derek knows about the real me. The me I have been trying to tell you about for the last couple of months. But I was waiting until you could handle being a werewolf before I dumped more supernatural knowledge on you."

"So you're telling me you are something supernatural?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "And Derek knew about this before me, your best friend?" Stiles nodded again. "Well I guess I take back what I said earlier. You don't think telling me might have been helpful. What are you anyways?" Scott fumed. "I'm a phoenix, dude", Stiles grinned. Scott frowned and Stiles shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me that is why I had us come out here. Right now I am going to show you and Derek the full extent of my skills. Derek I want you to join in and help Scott try and take me down. Just try to avoid you know killing me. Scott come at me with no blows held."

Stiles spread his feet and waited, he saw Derek shift and crouch ready to spring forward. They both waited for Scott who just stood there with an expression of amusement and confusion. He couldn't tell what was real anymore. Derek seemed to believe his best friend why couldn't he? "Okay too slow man", Stiles grinned at him. "If you won't make the first move then I will." Scott's breath caught as his friends fist suddenly blazed like a tiki torch. Okay maybe Stiles had been telling the truth. It was a bit late to worry about it now as Stiles stepped towards him. Scott readied himself as he waited for the strike. Suddenly he felt heat and force hit him in the back. Stiles had moved quicker than he had thought possible. Scott moved to bind his friend's hands only to find his friend behind him.

Scott went sprawling to the ground in shock. He laid there for a moment until he heard a voice calling to him. "Get up!" Derek was yelling at him. "What was that?" Scott asked. "I don't know", Derek admitted uncertainly. "He seems to have been holding back information from me before. I think he is faster than I realised", grunted Derek. "Oh, come on guys. Stop the chatter and come at me", Stiles taunted them as he reappeared in front of them. He smirked and watched as they moved to come at him from both sides. Ha, he had expected that.

As they ran at him the flames on Stiles' hands turned from yellow to blue. Scott was too confused to react and just kept heading forward. Part of his brain noted that Derek had leapt back but he hadn't been quick enough to register it before he felt something collide with his stomach. Holy crap that was cold and painful. Since he had been a werewolf Scott hadn't felt the cold but he sure felt it now. It was as if his stomach had been filled with ice. The skin where the blow had landed cracked and bled soaking into his tshirt. As he breathed out he saw his breath as a white mist. He was on his hands and knees again. "What the hell Stiles?" he yelled. Stiles just gave him a huff and spoke as if to a young child, "Maybe you're just not ready yet Scott. How about you let Derek and I show you how it is done?" Scott looked up at Derek who though he was trying not to show it looked scared. Scott felt awful as he registered the look on Derek Hale's face. This was the werewolf that had beaten the crap out of him easily and he looked scared of Stiles; poor weak Stiles who stood over Scott smiling.

"I have had it with you", growled Scott pushing off from the ground at his friend. He had taken Stiles by surprise and used the opening to land a good solid punch to the jaw. Stiles was knocked backwards a few feet but regained his balance the way only an experienced fighter can. "Have to say I am surprised Scott. Didn't think you would be able to hit me. Well get over it already because it won't happen again." Stiles jumped to the side as Derek tried to take a sneak attack from behind. "Naughty Derek. Didn't mummy Hale teach you any manners?" Stiles laughed. He threw his fist out with blue flames surrounding it and heard a satisfying crunch as it hit Derek in the side of the ribs. Derek gave an ear splitting yelp and rolled away, coming up clutching his side.

"Stiles don't you think you are going a little bit too far?" Scott cried. "Not at all. After all it is you two who says I can't look after myself. I may not have the strength but my flames are basically a form of magic and my speed improves the damage they deal. Now come on and try to hit me again", Stiles cried as he ran forward again, changing his flames back to the usual yellow. The blow from Scott earlier had weakened him but as long as he didn't take too many more he could win this. Derek slashed his claws across Stiles chest, making sure they didn't go to deep before he jumped back and watched as Stiles turned to Scott. "Okay this has been fun but I think you get the general idea. Let me finish this little demonstration with these." The fire on Stiles hands glowed ruby red. "Remember we discussed these Derek but you never got to see them, now you will. One hit and I will end this game", Stiles called over his shoulder.

"Scott watch out those flames he has right now are his most powerful. My guess is they will do far more damage than the others so far", Derek yelled. Stiles spun round and attacked a startled Derek. He had been too preoccupied warning the younger beta that he had let his guard down. The fist opened and Stiles clenched his hand round his wrist. The instant the flames touched his skin it went red and blistered. Derek roared in pain and fell on his knees. The skin was quickly turning black. Stiles hands suddenly lightened as the red gave way to a hot pink. Scott who had charged forward to rip Stiles away from Derek paused as he watched the damage heal before his eyes. Okay that shouldn't have surprised him into stillness because werewolves healed really quickly but it suddenly occurred to him that he was still in a lot of pain. The wounds inflicted from Stiles flames didn't heal straight away like normal wounds. Stiles held out his other hand to Scott. "Take my hand. These pink flames are my healing flames. They will heal the damage I did to you." He left his hand a few inches away and bit his lip as he frowned.

Scott could see that his friend was distressed at the thought he had gone too far. "Well I guess I owe you an apology", Scott smiled as he grasped his friend's hand. The sensation of the pink flames was so different from the rest, it wasn't cold or hot it just was. The flames searched out his burns and where the flame touched his skin tingled and went back to perfection in seconds. When both Derek and Scott where healed Stiles took a few steps away and looked down at the floor. The pink flames danced across his chest until he was healed. "Um, sorry about that guys, I kinda got carried away. Really sorry about those red flames Derek, they look like they hurt a lot", Stiles sniffed.

"It wasn't very pleasant but it showed us what you can do, just promise me that you willnot to use them on me again and we can forget about it", Derek grunted. "I promise", Stiles sniffed again. Both werewolves glanced at one another as they were lost as to why Stiles was suddenly so upset. "Look it's been a long day. If we are good here I am going head home. Scott you need a lift?"

"Yeah we are good", Derek muttered. "Bye then", he turned and headed for his burned out house. "Come on Stiles, let's get you home", Scott tried to cheer up his suddenly distraught friend. Sad Stiles was bad because Stiles never let much get him down. "You can tell me all the cool stuff about being a phoenix while you drive", Scott encouraged his friend. Seeing a small smirk he put his arm around Stiles' shoulders and headed back towards the jeep. "I mean I know the truth about you now. And I understand your reasons. You are my best friend and I can never stay angry at you for long."

Derek shoved Stiles up against the door as he re-entered the room. He was careful to wait long enough for Stiles' dad to be out of hearing range first though. "Look here Stiles", Derek began to growl. "If I am harbouring a fugitive in my house then it's my rules, buddy", Stiles interrupted him. Derek let go of him, momentarily reaching back to pull his jacket straight, Stiles did the same to Derek but he felt weird doing it. It wasn't that Derek's jacket needed straightening. He had almost decided to pull the sour wolf into a kiss but restrained himself at the last moment. He was finding it very hard to deny the fact that he had these feelings for the older man. The longer they spent together the worse it got. But he was definitely enjoying himself as he discovered more about Derek's passionate side. "So did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked rather moodily. Big surprise there right.

"No he didn't, but he is still trying. There is something else we might try though", Stiles spun round in his chair to look Derek in his gorgeous hazel/green eyes. "The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent Allison a text message asking her to meet him there."

"Well so what?" Derek asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "It wasn't him. Someone else sent the text", Stiles told him. "Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, I can't, but I know someone who can. They will be here soon but I need to gently encourage them to do it so no growling, no threatening, no biting or clawing. You got that?" Stiles smiled at him. Derek glared at him before grunting "yes" and walking away to sit down and read. There was a knock at the door and Stiles left to let his friend in. "So Danny", Stiles sighed as he came back in. "Before we get down to lab work I wondered if you could help me with a little problem I am having. You know since you have mad computer skills", Stiles smiled at his friend who sat next to him at the laptop. "Whatever it is the answer is no", Danny replied. "Who is he? And why does he have blood on his shirt?"

"Ah that's my cousin Miguel", Stiles answered hesitantly. He didn't miss the arousal that radiated off Danny when he looked at Derek. Stiles didn't like that someone else felt that way about Derek but his quick brain decided to use it. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my clean shirts", Stiles winked at him behind Danny's back. Derek gave Stiles his best death glare. He would kill Stiles for this later but he understood the plan immediately. He knew people found him attractive but to use him to seduce a guy into complying with his wishes was a new low for Stiles. Stiles turned away and started explaining what he needed even as Danny repeated no. "Stiles, it won't fit", pouted Derek. Danny was looking over with lustful eyes at the sight of Derek shirtless. "Try something else on then. Come on Danny we both know you have the skills. I mean I looked at your arrest report."

"Stiles!" Danny cried. "That is private police business, besides they dropped the charges and I was only thirteen at the time."

"Hey, what about that one?" Stiles gasped as he looked over at Derek and licked his lips. Derek didn't miss the fact that Stiles licked his lips as he watched Derek try on his shirts. Maybe Stiles had feelings for him too? It almost made it worth doing this if he got to taunt Stiles at the same time. Almost. "I don't think that is his color", Danny admitted. "So you swing for another team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy?" Stiles chuckled.

"You are a horrible person you know that?" Danny groaned.

"Yeah it keeps me awake at night", Stiles replied. "Stiles none of these fit", Derek pouted again. He could see Stiles logic the longer he played along the more Danny seemed to be weakening. "Okay, I will do it", Danny told them. Derek huffily pulled out a dark brown long sleeve one that he thought might fit.

Stiles and Derek were sitting outside the hospital as the lacrosse game Stiles was meant to be playing first line in began. "Look go in there and find her. Find out what she knows", Derek commanded. "And one more thing." Derek smacked Stiles head against the steering wheel. "You know what that was for. Now go." Stiles wished he could argue but he understood all too clearly why Derek had done it. He knew something would be the punishment for his cheek earlier that day and so he took it, accepted it and moved on.

"Derek", Stiles said down the phone line to him a couple of minutes later. His voice sounded strangled as if he was finding it hard to breathe. "I think you better come in here." The phone went dead before Derek could answer. Derek rushed into the hospital following Stiles scent. Just as he rounded a corner he saw them. Stiles was being held by the neck by his uncle. "Derek", Peter sighed in relief. "Before you try any funny business know that I will crush this one's neck if you do. I asked you in here so you could listen. I never meant to kill Laura. She found me at the wrong time in the wrong place. That fire burnt out my mind and my personality. Laura found me before the healing process recovered them. I was being driven by pure instinct. Derek you have to understand all I want is a chance to explain, to prove myself. I am only killing the guilty ones; the ones who set the fire. Won't you give me that chance? After all we are family."

"Fine I will give you that chance. Just let Stiles go", Derek growled. What Peter said sort of made sense to Derek. He had been the smart one of his siblings, the one who had borrowed all his mom's books about the supernatural in an effort to prepare himself for anything and everything. "Of course", smirked Peter before throwing Stiles into a wall. Stiles slide down the wall unconscious. "Why did you have to do that?" Derek gritted his teeth together as he moved to check on the boy. "I had to make sure he wouldn't get in our way. He will be fine when he wakes up. Maybe just a little headache."


	10. Co-Captain

Stiles followed the sound of Jackson's heartbeat as Scott asked. He swerved the jeep round the corner and pulled to a stop a few feet from Jackson and Mr Argent.

"Hey", Scott called. "Yo" Stiles greeted. Jackson swallowed and nodded at his co captain. "Hey Scott. Your friend was having some car trouble and we were just taking a look", Mr. Argent called back. "Ah, well there is a shop just down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck", Scott replied.

"You wanna a ride?" Stiles offered. "Come on Jackson you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Jackson began to walk towards them. Stiles noticed Chris Argent leant down towards the car and he did something out of sight. "Boys", he called over again. He walked over and turned the engine on. "Told you I knew a few things about cars", he smiled as he went back to his car. All three of them stood there waiting until he was out of sight. "So what is this? Are you following me?" Jackson accused them.

"Yes you stupid frigging idiot. You almost gave away everything right there", Scott growled. "What are you talking about?" gaped a confused Jackson. "He thinks you're the second beta", Scott spat at him. "What?" cried Jackson.

"He thinks you're me", yelled Scott before he punched Stiles jeep to stop him from punching Jackson. "Dude, my jeep", sighed Stiles. "And Jackson we could both hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally."

"Wait a minute. We? Are you trying to tell me you're one too?" Jackson turned on Stiles. "Yes and no. I am something but not the something you want to be", Stiles mumbled. "Back to the matter at hand."

"Now he thinks there is something wrong so I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too", Scott growled again. Stiles jumped forward and grabbed Scott before he could hit his precious jeep again. "How about we all just step away from Stiles' jeep right?"

"You know this is your problem, not mine. I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed", retorted Jackson as he pushed Scott into the jeep behind them.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles cried. "You know you wouldn't have to protect me if you get me what I want. Get it for me and I will be fine protecting myself", Jackson sneered before turning away to get into his Porsche. He gave them both one more look of great distaste before he pulled away.

Stiles helped himself to some milk straight from the carton, glad his dad wasn't around. His dad severely disapproved of him doing that. He startled suddenly as he turned around and saw his dad sitting at the table in the dining room. "Whatcha doing?" he called out. "Work", his dad replied. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You know if you could pour me an ounce of whiskey that would be awfully nice", the sheriff replied. Stiles grabbed a glass and brought the bottle over. Sitting at the table he filled the glass and said "there you go" to his dad. His dad was so preoccupied with work he didn't pay attention to the amount in the glass. Stiles felt bad that he was using alcohol to lower his dads guard but he needed information and his dad wouldn't give it to him freely. "You know Derek Hale would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could actually get a picture of him", his dad mumbled. "How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked amused. "I don't know. It's like every time we tried to get a picture of him two laser beacons were pointed at the camera."

"So any other leads?" Stiles asked a moment or two after his dad had drained the glass. "You know I can't talk to you about it", his dad told him as he smacked Stiles hand away from the papers on the desk. "The funny thing is that it's all connected." The alcohol was taking effect and his dads words began to slur together slightly. "The bus driver that got murdered was an insurance investigator who led the investigation of the Hale house fire."

"Huh, terminated on suspicion of fraud", Stiles read off the report. "And the video store clerk was a convict with a history of arson."

"And the other two? The ones murdered in the woods?" Stiles asked. "They both had multiple convictions of theft, GBH and arson", the sheriff confirmed what Stiles had suspected. "So maybe they all had something to do with the fire?"

"Maybe. I just don't get it though. If it was Derek, then why kill everyone involved with the fire? And why start with his sister? I mean she had nothing to do with it", Stiles' dad muttered.

"Are you sure there is no other way for us to do this?" Stiles asked down the phone line.

_Stiles just do it! He can't do anything in public._

"Okay, but you owe me one", Stiles grunted. He pulled his wheel round so his jeep would collide with the car parked at the side of the road. He watched as Ms. McCall got out the car and walked towards him. "Ahh, Stiles!" she cried.

"Ms. McCall?" Stiles tried to act innocent. "Woah, I have no idea what happened. You just came out of nowhere."

"We came out of nowhere?! We were parked at the side of the road, Stiles", she screamed at him. "So I guess we should call the police and do the whole accident report thing?" Stiles whistled.

"I don't think that will be necessary", Peter commented. "But maybe we should postpone our date. I want everything to be perfect for you", he said turning to Melissa. She looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly, "Um yeah sure. I mean we can do another time. I hope your car is alright."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Just a little bumper damage", Peter said as he climbed back in the car. He drove off seconds later and Melissa turned on Stiles. "You are giving me a ride home, young man. Wait until your father hears about this", she struggled to keep from screaming at him again. "Really I'm sorry Ms. McCall. I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what happened. It's all sort of a blur. I can't remember it clearly", babbled Stiles characteristically.

Melissa bit her lip and her breathing hitched as he explained. She hoped it wasn't a usual occurrence, if it turned out it was then Stiles could be really sick. She didn't want to think about it tonight so she quietly whispered "its okay" and hugged him before turning towards the jeep.


	11. Formality

"Call it again", Scott told Stiles. "It's not here. So what? Why don't you get a new one?" Stiles enquired.

"I can't afford another one. Not again", said Scott rushing round the room still looking for his phone. "And I can't do this alone. I need to find Derek."

"Well", Said Stiles playfully, "A – You're not alone you got me. You still don't count me yet which by the way just so you know it hurts that does. And B – Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire. He says pretty dead to me." Stiles moaned while hoping he was wrong about Derek being dead. The sour wolf had grown on him.

"I don't mean to hurt you and of course I count you it's just I don't think the two of us can do it alone. The Argents plan was to use him to find the alpha. They won't kill him", Scott answered. "Right so just let them do what they were planning", Stiles replied. "Let him lead them to Peter and that is a problem solved."

"Not if Peter is going after Allison to get to Derek. I can't protect her on my own which is why we have got to find him first. Plus if I'm not the one to kill him I can't get cured. Just help me!" Scott voice rose slightly with stress.

"You know you probably lost it when you were fighting. You know when he was trying to beat you into a bloody pulp you after you interrupted him from scaring Jackson? Are you beginning to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He was going to kill him. And I am not going to let them torture him", Scott growled.

"I agree with the no torturing part but Scott he wouldn't have killed Jackson, trust me on this", Stiles whined.

Scott and Stiles confronted Jackson after Scott received bad news from coach. Stiles slammed Jackson's locker shut so he would pay attention to them. "So you want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked Scott.

"I don't want you to. I need you to", Scott clarified. "You know what screw you", Jackson told Scott before turning to Stiles, "Screw you too." He paused for a moment before he added "You know what in fact screw each other."

"Hey, you know he saved your life right. You owe him" Stiles reminded the blonde boy. "He left me for dead."

"I got shot for you", Scott said. "Oh yeah, show us the bullet wound then", Jackson demanded. "I can't it healed", Scott replied. "Umm, that's convenient."

"Look, do it for Allison then. She is in serious danger, like around the clock danger. I need someone to keep an eye on her at the dance", Scott moaned. "Get her dad to do it then. He is the one equipped to deal with this sort of thing", Jackson replied. "How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me? Or Stiles?" Scott added the Stiles part as an afterthought realising Stiles might be an enemy to hunters too. "What do I care? It's not my problem. It's yours."

Jackson went to walk away but Scott shoved out his arm so Jackson couldn't go the way he intended. "You're her friend too. You are", Scott said. "All that time you spent getting to know her to get to me. You like her, everyone does. Come on its Allison. It's impossible not to like her. Tell me you didn't start to care about her."

"And what if I get hurt?" Jackson enquired. "Then it's worth it", Scott replied. "Not to me it's not", sneered Jackson walking around the two of them to leave.

"Ahh, I guess I shouldn't say 'I told you so' because it just isn't strong enough. How about you admit I was right and just follow what I say now for the sake of your wolfly hood and never ever ignore me again?" Stiles mused sarcastically. "I'm not done yet", growled Scott starting after Jackson. "Oh and Jackson one more thing." The moment Jackson turned to face him Scott began to shift allowing his eyes to glow, his teeth to elongate into fangs and an inhuman growl to work its way up his throat.

Scott and Stiles followed Jackson out to watch and make sure Allison accepted Jackson's proposal. "Look don't worry man. I am still going to be there. I won't let any harm come to her."

"I'm still going", Scott told him. "Really you're gonna ride your bike to a dance, you aren't even allowed to go to without a way in, a ticket, a date or a suit with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf arse?" Stiles asked. Scott smiled at his best friend already knowing where this was going. "Yeah, you gonna help me?" Scott asked. "Hell yeah!" Stiles thrilled.

Stiles climbed gracefully out his jeep and walked around the front to help Lydia climb out. Graceful wasn't usually his style but he pulled it off tonight.

"I don't care", Lydia started her rant after one small comment from Jackson as he passed by. Stiles knew she needed to vent her frustration before she went inside. "I don't want compliments, I will not fall prey to societies desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure narcotics that pull their dress' at the first flapping remark." She huffed out a harsh breath while failing to notice the adoring look Stiles was giving her. "Well I think you look beautiful", Stiles smiled at her.

"Really?" Lydia asked in amazement at the man she saw in Stiles tonight. Stiles only offered his arm in answer and taking it she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began her confident strut into the dance.

Stiles and Lydia had taken a seat at a table about an hour ago when they arrived. Stiles took care to look around every so often but also used his hearing to make sure Allison was still good. "So do you wanna dance?" Stiles asked Lydia. Her being queen bee and all he found it strange she hadn't been dancing all night. "No", Lydia answered sharply. "Okay let me try this again. Lydia get off your cheap little arse and come dance with me now", Stiles said.

"Ummm, interesting tactic but it's still a no", Lydia pouted amusingly at him. "Lydia get up", cried Stiles. "Look you're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my friend in coach's office for some weird power thing. Lydia I've had a crush on you since the third grade and I know that somewhere in that cold lifeless exterior there is an actual human soul. And I am also pretty sure I am the only person who knows how smart you really are. Uh huh. And once you finish pretending to be a nitwit you're gonna go off and write some insane mathematic theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize or something."

Lydia sat stunned as she listened to her most unorthodox date rant at her. He knew her quite well actually it seemed and though she tried not to smile she was pretty sure it fleetingly showed on her face. "Fields medal", she corrected him. "Nobel prize isn't the one for mathematics. The field's medal is the one I will be winning", she informed him with a true genuine smile on her face. Stiles gave himself just a moment to congratulate himself on getting Lydia to dance with him.

Stiles was practically shaking with laughter as Scott made the coach look like a fool in front of the entire school jut moments later. Making coach look homophobic was priceless. He saw Allison smirk at it too and knew she was feeling something similar to what he was.

They had been dancing together a little while and it was during one of the slower songs that Stiles felt Lydia's total distraction suddenly spike. She looked around the gym for someone she couldn't find and Stiles knew she was looking for Jackson. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah, I just need a minute", she replied half heartedly. "You mean you need to go find Jackson?" he asked looking her in the eye. She nodded on an almost imperceptible level for a human to notice. Good thing he wasn't human. "I get it", he answered honestly. "Come on let's go. I will help you find him."

Stiles let Lydia led him around since the sound of the music in the gym meant he couldn't even try and lock on to Jackson's heartbeat. He didn't want to try his sense of smell either. School dances tend to be highly emotional affairs and Stiles didn't want to smell all the arousal, the guilt, the envy and everything else that clogged the school gym. They headed to the lacrosse field following Lydia's instinct. As they arrived in the middle the lights surrounding them all began to turn on. Stiles spun round to the sound of approaching footsteps. "Lydia, listen to me. Run, go back to the gym and stay with Scott and Allison until I came and find you." Lydia looked at him questionably but obeyed.

Peter made to move after her but was blocked by Stiles. "Umm interesting", Peter hummed. "What do we have here? You aren't a werewolf so what are you?"

"Like I would tell you anything", Stiles said angrily. "Now get out of here until we are ready to deal with you or I will make you." Stiles hand erupted into flames as he spoke. He saw Peter glance apprehensively at it and move further back. "That's right you were almost burnt alive weren't you? You were left comatose for the six long years it took you to heal through the damage it did. Well if you don't leave now I will burn you again", Stiles tried to act tough but his voice shook and he could see Peter sensed his fear. Peter's lack of knowledge about Stiles and his fear of fire had him retreating in the end though.

Stiles re-entered the dance to find Lydia sitting back at the table alone. "Where are Scott and Allison?" he asked her. "I have no idea. Danny said he thinks they snuck of to go somewhere more private", Lydia answered. "What happened out there? Who was he? And what was wrong with him?"

"I can't answer the first two for you right now but what makes you think something was wrong with him?" Stiles asked her. "Well there was something wrong with his eyes and his teeth", Lydia slowly answered. "Right well do me a favour? Ask Jackson about it sometime he can explain it to you."

"Jackson can explain what to her?" Jackson asked from behind them. "The alpha just tried to attack Lydia", Stiles answered automatically. "Have you seen Scott or Allison?"

"Allison's father just took her home she seemed pretty distraught. And I saw Scott moments before that heading into the forest quickly, like really quickly", Jackson answered quickly as he noticed the fire dancing in Stiles eyes. He had a look that communicated to Jackson the thought of 'if you don't answer me I will burn you alive'. "Right well I can't get hold of Scott then since Derek has his phone", Stiles began muttering to himself. "Derek? You mean Derek Hale, the murderer?" Lydia gasped. "He isn't a murderer Lydia. That was just cover up. Again Jackson can explain. Come on let's get out of here so we can explain it all Lydia", Stiles suggested.


	12. Code Breaker

Stiles led Jackson and Lydia out of the gym to an empty classroom. "Jackson start filling her in, I need to grab some stuff from the jeep", Stiles instructed them. Jackson sent Stiles a glare but Stiles didn't see it as he rushed out for his gear. Returning to the room he heard Lydia's raised voice telling Jackson he was mad. "Lydia can you keep it down please?" Stiles aked re-entering the room. "Stiles please tell me Jackson isn't serious and that you don't believe this garbage about werewolves?" Lydia pleaded with him.

"Actually I believe it all. I have seen it all for the past few months. You asked for an explanation and you got it. Lydia you are one of the smartest people I know. Use your brain and work it out. You asked about his teeth they were actually wolf fangs", Stiles left Lydia to think it for a moment. Lydia thought for a moment and began to ask question after question. She was her usual difficult self not moving on to her next question before she had a satisfactory answer to the one she had just asked. The dance had ended soon after Stiles returned to the room and they had been trying to convince her for an hour or so. He was kind of surprised no one had noticed their cars in the parking lot after everyone else had left. Surely someone would check all the students left the school right? Or maybe not after recent events. Maybe they thought no one would be stupid enough to stay in the school alone again at such a late hour.

"Look Lydia if you want proof that this is something beyond the normal ask Stiles", Jackson sneered. "He is one of those supernatural freaks. I don't know what he is but he can show you." Stiles whipped his head up. Great, trust Jackson to throw him to the wolves! The irony of that thought made Stiles smile. "Look Lydia if you want a demonstration you will have to wait a minute I need to locate Scott's phone so I can find Derek. Then I need to come up with a plan to defeat an alpha werewolf. The only way I know for sure to accomplish that is A – Shot him full of wolfsbane bullets like the Argents intend to. B – Chop him in half, which isn't gonna happen because it's just too disgusting. And C – Trap them in a basement and burn the building down with them."

"You're insane!" Lydia screamed at him and rushed for the door. Before she could take two steps Stiles was blocking the way. She blinked looking between the desk he had occupied to the door. There is no way he could move that fast. She looked over at Jackson for confirmation that he saw it too and he nodded with the same surprised look on his face. Stiles paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him. It was sparked from something he had said earlier to Peter. 'Burn him again'.

They had planned to deal with him that way before when they were trapped in the school. They were in school now and if they followed the same plan they could start a fire from a distance. The fire might not kill him but it would weaken him. Stiles could create a fire himself but weakening him before Stiles jumped in sounded doubly appealing. He licked his lips as he realised Jackson and Lydia were still talking. "Stiles are you with us?"

Stiles shook his head to clear it. "Sorry I'm back", he muttered. "Lydia suggested fire bombs again like the night we were trapped here", Jackson repeated. "I like her thinking actually I was just thinking about them myself", he answered. He turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps approaching. "Lydia leave now, go upstairs and make us a couple then come straight back down here", Stiles told her. She nodded happy to get out for a little breathing room.

"Why did you send her alone?" Jackson asked. "Probably because he knew we had a question for the both of you", answered Chris Argent from the doorway. "Ah great", muttered Jackson.

"So do either of you know where Scott McCall is?" Mr Argent asked coming into the room, while his hunter friends stood guard outside. "Nope, no idea. I haven't seen him the dance ended. Just been us here guiding Lydia into the supernatural world after the alpha tried to kill her. And where were you guys?" Stiles quipped.

"Wait a minute he tried? She looks fine to me. How did she escape?" Chris Argent asked. "Wouldn't you love to know?" Stiles taunted. Chris eyed him suspiciously and turned to Jackson. "What about you? Know how I might find Scott McCall?"

"Umm, no. Umm not really no", stuttered Jackson in a fashion that assured no one that he was being truthful. "Just great, thank you Jackson", Stiles grunted as Chris grabbed him by the shirt. "Huh, you know you are nowhere near as threatening as the person who usually does that?" Stiles breathed. "Shut up and listen would you?" Chris Argent yelled at him while Jackson was restrained by one of the other hunters. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No, but I can put it on my 'to do' list if you let me go", Stiles answered as he licked his lips. "Well I have", Mr Argent informed him. "And the only thing I can compare it to is seeing my best friend change at the full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

"No offence but your story telling skills aren't that great", Stiles began. "I had to put a bullet in his head", Chris continued. "And all the while he lay there dying he was trying to claw his way to me, still trying to kill me as if it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath."

"It looks like you need to choose your friends more carefully", Stiles told the hunter. "Are you telling me Scott didn't try to kill you on the full moons? That you didn't have to lock him up?" Mr Argent knew the answer before he finished asking the question. "Yeah, I had to lock him up. I handcuffed him to the radiator to keep him from killing", Stiles admitted. "What would you rather I do though? Should I lock them all in a basement and burn the house down around them?"

"I hate to dispel a popular misconception but hunters had nothing to do with that", Chris replied quickly. "Oh that's right Scott told me you have a code. I guess no one ever breaks it then?"

"No never", the hunter affirmed. "And if they did?" Stiles pressed. "Who do you think would do such a thing?" Chris Argent asked staring at the young man before him.

"Well being the sheriff's son means I get to overhear a few things and I can tell you exactly who did it. The police have all the bits but they have yet to put them together, but when they do it will lead them straight to your sister", Stiles glared at the man. Chris swallowed and looked at the boy. He could tell the boy wasn't lying his people inside the police had confirmed they were close to figuring it out. "Well if that's true I no longer need you two because I know how to find her and my daughter", Chris said before turning on his heel and signalling the other hunters to follow.

Stiles sighed in relief as they left and seconds later Lydia came in with two Molotov cocktails. "Right we need to hurry and find Scott and Derek before the alpha or the Argents. Give me a minute with my laptop and we can get out of here." Stiles set to work logging in with Scott's username and password. Jackson who had been watching suddenly laughed, "Please tell me that he doesn't use Allison as his username and password." Stiles just glared at the blond boy but couldn't help smirking at his best friend who was a complete idiot with cyber security. Lydia was smirking too. "This can't be right. It says they are holding him at his own house. No time though. Okay let's just go. We need to be quick or the Argents will beat us there."

"Jackson you do understand the concept of fast don't you?" Lydia asked from the backseat. "Why are we bringing you again?" he asked her. "Because it was either take me or leave me alone in the school parking lot where knowing this town any number of things could happen. Most likely I would end up dead."

"Would you both just shut up? Jackson, Lydia is right you own a Porsche go faster", Stiles snapped. "Hey this isn't exactly an all terrain vehicle", Jackson retorted. "Ah, well did you pay for it?"

"No", was Jackson's response. "Then go faster. I could have got there faster in my jeep if Peter hadn't messed with it again. I seriously hate it when people mess with my jeep", Stiles moaned. As they came round the corner and pulled up near the Hale house they could see the fight had already broken out. Allison crouched over her dad who seemed to be unconscious, Derek and Kate where nowhere to be seen and Peter had Scott by the neck. As they got out the car the alpha threw Scott across the ground into the trees and turned to Allison. Lydia who had stayed in the car while Jackson and Stiles got out leant forward and honked the horn.

The alphas attention immediately zeroed in on them. Jackson and Stiles threw their Molotov cocktails at the beast. He caught one in each hand and went to throw them back but Stiles was quicker. In the time it took to blink he was crouched behind the werewolf. "No Stiles", he heard Allison cry out. Stiles struck the werewolf in the back of the knees with his cold flames. The cold flames made the muscles weak and the bones brittle. The werewolf stumbled but didn't fall; however he did drop the Molotov cocktails which burst open on the ground surrounding the area in flames. Stiles heard his name cried out by both Allison and Lydia as his body was engulfed in flames. The alpha roared and turned slashing him across the chest repeatedly. Stiles focused drawing all the flames to him, they inched across the ground towards the two of them.

Suddenly the heat rose dramatically as the flames turned ruby red and the Alpha roared again but coarser as if his vocal chords were damaged. Stiles pushed the alpha away using its own momentum to carry it way from everyone. Stiles pulled the flames onto his body and transformed them to his pink flames. The slash marks on his chest sealed shut and the flames surrounding him dissipated. Stiles fell to the floor on his knees exhausted. He had never tried to control other fire than the ones he conjured with his hands for so long. He heard the ragged breathing of Peter Hale as he collapsed nearby. Lydia was running over and kneeling before him with Jackson looking down. Stiles rolled off his side onto his back. "Hey Lydia, Jackson."

Allison came into view with Scott who looked fine. "Wow, man. That was awesome", Scott told him. "You created like a raging inferno. But are you okay you look exhausted?"

"I'll survive. I've never controlled so much for so long before. Plus chemical fire over natural or magical tends to drain me more. I guess science and magic don't mix, huh. Who knew?" Stiles grinned. "At least I know for next time."

"Next time?" gasped Lydia. "You mean it isn't over?"

"Nah, the supernatural world is always changing just like the natural world so there is always something coming next", Stiles whispered. "Derek, wait!" Scott cried looking up. "You can't do this. What about me? You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. If you do this I am dead." Scott began to move forward suddenly Stiles was kneeling in the space between him and Derek yellow flames covering his body. Scott stepped back and looked at his best friend who was getting in the way even though he was exhausted.

"If I don't do this could you really kill him?" Derek stared into the young werewolf's eyes.

"No", admitted Scott after a moment. "Then I have to finish it", Derek said. He raked his claws across the burnt flesh of his uncle's throat. Derek shuddered as he felt the power of the alpha surge into him. The moment Peter finished gasping his last breath Stiles let the flames dissipate once more. "Scott, he lied to you", Stiles panted trudginging towards his friend. He reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder before collapsing into his arms. "Derek lied to you about the existence of a cure, to give you hope. He didn't want you to give up. But it's like Jackson said, 'You have been given a gift'. Look at me. I'm a phoenix and nobody ever knew. I have been there for you since you got bit and I will always be there in the future. We are brothers, man." Without further ado Stiles blacked out.

Stiles woke up feeling like he had been trampled. There was an exhaustion he hadn't experience before that ached through every fibre of his being. He groaned as he shifted slightly on the couch he seemed to be lying on.

"You're finally awake", a familiar voice growled at him. Stiles turned his head and opened his eyes to see Derek sitting opposite him. Stiles quickly registered he was at home in his living room. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked quickly. Derek suddenly had a hurt look on his face but it faded quickly. "I brought you home after you passed out", he replied getting up and heading for the door. "Wait", Stiles cried. "Thank you. Does my dad know you are here?"

"Your dad hasn't come home yet", Derek grunted. He seemed to be growing more annoyed by the second with Stiles about something. Deciding to get it over with Stiles blushed and said, "So Sourwolf what has you all frowny?" Derek sent him a steely glare and Stiles smiled right back at him warmly. "I'm just a little confused", the older man admitted. "You put yourself between Scott and me to stop him, you have been muttering my name for the past twenty minutes, during which I thought you were actually awake. And I am confused by the emotions I smell washing over you sometimes."

"Derek dude", Stiles blushed again. "You are kind of oblivious at times. Sometimes it's as bad as Scott." Stiles bit his lip as he paused. He wasn't sure if he had the courage to go on. "I like you okay. I like you a lot. In fact I think I have fallen in love with you. But I know you are straight and all that-"

Stiles didn't get to say anymore as Derek brought their lips crashing together. It wasn't a soft and gentle kiss more a hard and frantic passionate meeting of lips. Before Stiles could react Derek pulled away. "I think I like you too", Derek mumbled before legging it out the door.


	13. Omega

It had been two whole days since Derek had kissed him. Stiles hadn't been able to go after him in his weakened state so he had waited till the next morning. When he got to the Hale house though there was no sign of him, so having no idea where to look for the brooding wolf he decided to go back home. He had learnt one thing from the fight with Peter, though he could take on a couple of betas he wasn't strong enough to take on an alpha alone again.

He needed to train harder and faster plus put more time into his supernatural studies. If he couldn't talk to Derek he would start training immediately, it would be a good distraction. He started reading through some of the books his mom left him when she passed away but after an hour or so he couldn't concentrate. Scott arrived around that time and opening the door Stiles could see his friend needed someone to talk to.

"It's over", choked Scott. "Her father said we can't see each other again."

"Scott", Stiles sighed and hugged his best friend. "I'm sorry. You wanna come upstairs and tell me all about it?" Scott nodded while he continued to dry sob. Stiles placed his shoulders round his friends and led him upstairs. When they reached his bedroom Stiles pulled Scott on to his bed with him. It might be unusual for two sixteen year olds to cuddle up together but they had been friends for twelve years. It's how they coped when the big things happened.

Scott explained what had happened and Stiles held his friend close. They still were lying on his bed together when Stiles' dad came home. When he saw them like that he sighed in understanding. Scott was asleep in Stiles' arms and Stiles looked round and nodded at his dad.

* * *

><p>The next day flew by and Stiles was relaxing in front of the TV after dinner. His dad was working the night shift again so he had the house to himself. He had spent the last five minutes flicking through the channels because he couldn't find anything worth watching. "Nothing on?" came a gruff voice from behind. Stiles spun round with his heart racing. He knew the voice but hadn't expected to hear it since its owner had been avoiding him. "What the hell?! What do you think you are doing here?" he cried. Derek looked down at the ground. "If you don't want me here I will just go."<p>

"Don't you dare", Stiles screamed at him. "You think you can just kiss me after I finally admit to you how I feel and run off like that. I went looking for you the other day. I went to your house but you weren't there. Why did you just run off?"

"I ran because I was confused okay?" growled the alpha his eyes flashing red. "Oh, you were confused? You were confused? What about me?" Silence settled as Stiles and Derek glared at each other across the room. "Since your here I guess you wanted to talk about something. What can I help you with?" Stiles sighed, he would always help out the man even if he didn't really deserve it. "I wanted to talk to you about it. I need some time to understand why I kissed you. But... but it didn't help in the end. I couldn't find the answers on my own."

"So what you thought we could talk and you might work it out?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him sheepishly, "I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe we could just spend time together and that would help me work it out." Stiles grinned at him broadly. Spending time with Derek sounded good and knowing Stiles the talking part of it would happen anyways. "Sure I like the idea of spending time with you. Care to come and watch some television with me?" Stiles patted the cushion next to him. Derek breathed in deeply before he moved over to sit beside the younger man. He made sure to leave a big gap between them. They may have shared their first kiss but it didn't mean he was comfortable being close to the guy yet. Derek was never comfortable around anyone since Kate. That woman had broken something inside of him and even though time had passed it hadn't healed yet.

Stiles sighed as Derek sat down but passed the remote across to him, "You choose something" he told him. "You don't have to worry my dad is doing the night shift he won't be home until the morning. But if we are going to spend time together you should probably tell him so he doesn't shoot you or something when he finds out." They sat watching the TV for a couple of hours Derek rarely saying a word and Stiles blurting out random thoughts every so often. He noticed Derek smile occasionally when he just babbled about the nonsense filling his head. It was a nice surprise. The dark werewolf looked handsome when a warm smile played across his face, it made him look gentle and caring. Over the two hours they had moved closer together. Stiles was now resting his head on the other man's shoulder and Derek didn't seem to mind so much. "You know I have never felt this way about another guy", Derek whispered all of a sudden.

"Wanna know a secret?" Stiles whispered back. "Neither have I. You are my first boyfriend too." He watched as Derek's face showed shock, alarm and fear briefly before setting back into his indifferent mask and he didn't say anything. Stiles thought over what he said and after a moment he thought he understood what he had done to cause it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean we had to be. I would love for us to be but if it's too fast for you we can just take it at your pace."

"Thanks but it's okay. It just caught me off guard. All this, its new to me. I never considered liking guys before. I never felt that way about any of the guys I knew. But that time we first you helped I could tell something was different. You remember when I got shot?"

"When Kate shot you?" Stiles checked. Derek winced but nodded. "I wasn't at the school looking for Scott. I was at the school looking for you. Something inside told me you would be the one to save me. I don't know it's like the wolf inside me understood what I didn't at the time", Derek summed up. "You know for someone who has trouble showing their emotions you are doing quite well tonight", Stiles smiled at him. He leaned in towards Derek but searched the hazel eyes for reassurance first. He never found the answer he was looking for but that was okay because Derek closed the distance between them and their lips met. This kiss wasn't anything like their first. It was so much better! They kissed slowly and gently. Neither of them forced the other too far, keeping their tongues to themselves as neither of them was ready for that. Stiles and Derek suddenly broke apart as they heard the scream. It wasn't from close by, they could tell it was echoing over the whole town and knew that anyone with supernatural senses would hear it. "Lydia", Stiles gasped as he jumped up.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked him, getting up also. "Yeah, I have known Lydia almost as long as I have known Scott. She never knew I had a crush on her but I know her voice. I have never heard her make a sound like that though", Stiles bit down on his lip. "Come on we need to find Scott and see what's happened", Derek waited while Stiles turned off the TV and locked up the house.

* * *

><p><em>Scott man you heard her right? You heard Lydia. Stiles<em>

_Yeah I heard her. You coming over? Allison just got here she has some info for us? Do we need to get Derek? Scott_

_Yeah, on my way over. Derek is with me._

_Dude! Why is Derek with you?_

_Because he stopped by my place. Is that okay with you? Do I need your permission now? Besides why is Allison at yours? I thought you two broke up?_

Stiles didn't bother waiting for a reply as Derek was already pulling the Camero up outside Scott's house. Getting out the car and racing to the front door he paused on the steps as his supernatural hearing suddenly caught a conversation he probably wasn't meant to hear. He put his arm out to stop Derek. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to his ear, telling Derek to listen.

"_Scott, do you really think we can do this?" Allison asked unsure._

"_Why not? We both want to be with each other. If we just keep it low key so your parents don't find out everything will be okay. Look Derek and Stiles should be here soon. Can we talk about it later?"_

"_Sure", Allison replied._

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek who just shook his head. They continued to the house and Stiles rung the doorbell. Sure he had a key but this way he felt he wasn't invading their privacy. Both the men outside listened as they heard footsteps come down the stairs and towards the door. "Stiles", Scott asked confused. "What happened I thought you had a key?"

"Well I do, but I didn't want to interrupt anything. I was being polite. You know using my manners. The sort of thing I am sure mommy McCall taught you when you were younger", Stiles smirked at him sarcastically. Scott leant forward so he could punch his friend on the shoulder. He stepped aside so they could enter. "Derek", he nodded as the man stepped into his house, for once he was actually invited. "Okay Allison, tell them what you told me?"

"I went over to see Lydia today after hearing a conversation between my grandfather and my dad. They think she might be a threat. I don't know the details but my grandfather apparently knows something. I think they might have been discussing how Lydia apparently escaped an alpha because I heard your name get mentioned Stiles. They think you were trying to cover for her and that she actually got bitten. No hunter considers you a threat Stiles because you've kept your secret so well. So I got to Lydia's and her mom showed me to her room. She told me Lydia has been having nightmares recently. But the last two nights were worse. When we got to her bedroom she wasn't there. The window was wide open so I think she may have taken off. I came over to get Scott's help since she is my best friend and that's when he told me he heard a scream. You guys heard it too?" She watched as they both nodded. "Lydia's mom phoned the police which means my dad's friends in the force now know she is missing. My guess is they will hunt her down. We need to find her first."

"Okay if you are right then we need her scent to track her", Derek said quickly. "Got that covered", Allison pulled a blue silk top from her bag. Scott smiled at his girlfriend for having the foresight to get them exactly what they needed. "A wolfs sense of smell is better than mine currently", Stiles admitted. "So maybe you two can try and find her by scent. I can try and get information from my dad." He paused because he was getting funny looks. "What? What did I say?"

"You said a wolf's sense of smell is better currently. Care to explain that?" Derek answered. "Ah is that all. Yeah basically a phoenix has supernatural senses but they grow stronger as we grow older and more powerful", Stiles explained. The others looked round at each other, unsure of what to make of this new information. "Okay what about me though?" Allison asked.

"Do you think you could get any more information off of your family?" Scott asked. "No I don't think so. I mean they will be out looking for her, only my mom will be at home. Maybe I could go back to Lydia's and see what I can find there?"

"Right let's go then", Scott suggested opening the front door again.

* * *

><p><em>She was at Derek's house. But she's not now. Will keep looking. Scott.<em>

Stiles reread the text he had received. Lydia had gone to the Hale house for a reason. Stiles had no idea why she went to Derek's house. She had only been there once. Maybe her nightmares were related to what happened there. Out of choices he decided to warn his dad as he ran back home. "Dad, do you have any leads on the missing person case filed earlier tonight?"

"What? How do you even know about that Stiles? No we don't have any leads on it yet and I couldn't tell you even if we did. Now I have got to go, I have a body in an ambulance on route one-oh-nine to go deal with." Before Stiles could say anything or warn his dad that it was probably supernatural related the phone was put down. Great he had no clues about what was going on unless the call his dad just got about the ambulance was a lead. He changed direction and kept running.

Arriving at the scene of the crime he moved along the perimeter to where he could see Scott in the shadows. Creeping up behind him he whispered in his ear, "Where's Derek?" Scott nearly jumped out of skin which started Stiles chuckling. "Don't do that!" Scott cried. He waited for his heart beat to settle before he answered further. "He said he sensed something a little while back so we separated. He told me he would catch up."

"Okay so what do we have here?" Stiles asked. "Not sure", Scott admitted. "They think whatever attacked the ambulance got in the back and ripped the heart out the patient. You smell those two scents, right?" Stiles nodded, "One of them is Lydia."

"Right. And the other is what ever did this. You follow and find Lydia's scent. I need to follow this other one. I can't let people get hurt and now I know it isn't Lydia", Scott looked at his friend. "Don't worry you got this Stiles. I got to go." Scott turned and ran off into the woods. Stiles took a deep breath and walked forward out of the forest towards his dad. "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Dad can we talk for a moment?" Stiles asked hesitantly. "You bet we can talk", his dad fumed as he grabbed the boy's ear and led him away from the scene of the crime. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Look dad, this case it is related to Lydia's disappearance. We aren't sure how or why but she is nearby I can smell her", he told his dad. "It's almost like she is over that way somewhere", Stiles mouth fell open as he looked in the direction he had pointed. There was Lydia slowly moving towards them, totally naked. "Does anyone wanna get me a coat?" she sobbed. Stiles fumbled around trying to take his dad jacket from his shoulders. He clumsily fell to the floor though.

"Yeah, here take mine", the sheriff moved forward handing his jacket to her. "Now let's get you to the hospital so they can check you out. Stiles go home", his father commanded him. Stiles complied by turning and walking off into the darkness. Once he was lost by the darkness he ran faster and pulled out his phone to text the others.

_Lydia is safe. On her way to the hospital to get checked out. Stiles._


	14. Shape Shifted

Stiles had gone straight home when his dad told him to the night Lydia went missing. He fell onto his bed and was asleep in seconds, still in his clothes. The funny thing was for a boy that didn't sleep much he felt exhausted and it was for that reason that the next day when he woke up he was not surprised to find himself late for school.

That evening when he got in from school he was however surprised to find his dad's police cruiser parked on the driveway. He made his way indoors with the intent of sneaking up to his bedroom without his dad noticing. He didn't want to talk about last night again. "Stiles could you come in here for a moment?" his dad's voice issued from the kitchen just as he placed his foot on the stairs. Turning round he headed towards the kitchen with his heart in his stomach.

"RORY!" Stiles cried as he entered the kitchen to see his cousin seating opposite his dad. His joy making him forget about his apprehension of discussing last night with his dad. Stiles grabbed his cousin and brought him into a bro hug. Stiles had missed Rory since they used to live close by until five years ago when his uncle moved away for work and the family moved with him. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Well if you calmed down son, we could explain", his dad scolded him. Stiles looked at his dad and saw the serious and hurt expression. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room hit him and he could tell it was bad. "Rory's parents fell sick a couple of months ago. A lot like how your mom became ill", the sheriff told his son. "They passed away last month and since they didn't leave any details about who should look after Rory there were some legal problems but finally they agreed as his last remaining family he should come live with us. Tomorrow I have to go sign some papers at city hall but effective from now Rory will be living with us." Stiles nodded with tears in his eyes. He loved his aunt and uncle they had been really cool and to top it off remembering his mom was hard. Those sorts of moments always made Stiles tear up.

"I'm sorry to hear about aunt and uncle Daniels. Rory how are you doing?" Stiles asked quietly.

"I'm doing okay", muttered the skinny black haired kid. "I mean they were ill long enough for me to understand that it was terminal and they died over a month ago but it still hurts. I still don't know how to cope properly but I am surviving. It's nice to be around family too. It helps." The sheriff rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "We're here for you", he whispered. "Okay Stiles I helped Rory get all his stuff up to the guest room opposite your bedroom but I have to get back to work now. You will be okay helping him settle in and you can make dinner for yourselves right?"

"Yeah of course dad", Stiles smiled up at his dad, who smiled back before squeezing his nephew's shoulder again and leaving the boys alone. The boys remained silently where they were until they heard the sheriff reverse his car from the driveway. "You want me to help you start unpacking?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah that'd be great", Rory smiled slightly. "But how about you just keep me company and talk. I'd rather do the actual task of unpacking myself."

"Sure", Stiles grinned at his cousin. "Maybe we could start by you telling me your little secret?" Rory called over his shoulder as he headed to the stairs. "What secret?" Stiles called hesitantly. There was no way Rory could already know he was a phoenix. "Well my parents told me before they passed away if I came to live with you to keep no secrets, that it was best for everyone for us to all be open and honest. Now I don't know what you are but I can see you aren't human. So you tell me", Rory said relaxed.

"What do you mean you can see I'm not human?" Stiles asked. "I'm as human as they come. What do you think I am? A werewolf or something?"

"No I don't think you can be a werewolf because that would indicate fur and what I see is more like feathers and fire around you", Rory stared at his cousin who had just sat down on the bed and gaped at him.

"What do you mean feathers? I don't have feathers?" Stiles said glancing in the mirror on the back of the wardrobe door. It was true he didn't. He had been practising trying to shift which would give him feathers but had yet to be successful.

"Okay let me start again", Rory sighed. "I am well aware of the supernatural world around us. I'm part of it and so were mom and dad. I know you are too now. What I don't know is what exactly you are. I'm what is referred to as a mimic. We can go over what that means later but first come on tell me", whined his cousin.

"Okay, to shut you up whining and because you told me what you are I will fill you in. I'm a phoenix. Okay?" Stiles grunted.

"Oh, I read a little about them. The book is in one of these boxes. I brought all my parents books on the supernatural with me. I wasn't sure if they might be helpful." Rory began diving into boxes looking for the one with books.

"Hey. Hey. HEY, hold up", Stiles shouted. "Tell me what you meant by you could see I wasn't human." Would Rory be able to see that Scott was a werewolf just as easily? If so how would he handle it?

"Oh that", Rory laughed as he continued looking through boxes just more slowly. "Well it's an ability I developed soon after we moved away. If there is a supernatural being trying to hide in plain sight then I can see through the disguise. My parents called it clear sight. Apparently it is really rare though since they couldn't do it. Think of it as like an aura that surrounds you and I need to concentrate for it to work." Stiles nodded and sighed. As if his life wasn't already interesting enough. Well no doubt when Rory started school tomorrow things would become even more interesting.

* * *

><p>"Rory please try not to freak out to much today okay? Beacon hills is sort of a magnet for the supernatural" Stiles mumbled as he pulled up outside the school. "Do you want me to show you to the office quickly cos I got to get to lacrosse practise?"<p>

"Stiles you're only a couple of months older you know. You don't need to baby me", smiled Rory. "Go to practise. I will see you in class."

"Thanks" Stiles cried pulling his cousin in for a hug again before running off.

* * *

><p>Stiles walked along with Scott as they walked towards the locker rooms while internally struggling with himself. Did he tell his best friend about his cousin or wait until they found out on their own?<p>

"Look its not like the last full moon, I'm telling you", Scott explained. "I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people? People like me?" Stiles sarcastically asked. Yeah he could wait for them to find out about each other in their own time.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you", Scott assured him.

"You know you say that now but when the full moon goes up. Out come the claws and the fangs and there is a lot of howling and screaming and I'm running everywhere. It's very stressful you know. So yes I am still locking you up."

"Alright, but I do think things are different. I think I am more in control now. Especially since things are good with Allison now", Scott smiled.

"Alright I'm aware how good things are with Allison", Stiles mumbled.

"They're really good", moaned Scott. "Alright seriously dude shut up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself", Stiles groaned.

"So did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked.

"Yeah much better", replied Stiles opening his gym locker. Immediately heavy linked silvery chains began to rain down on the floor from the top shelf. Scott and Stiles stood there totally shocked into stillness as the rest of the locker room laughed and looked over at them. "Part of me wants to ask and the other part of me says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I can imagine", says Coach Finstock who was standing beside Stiles. "So I'm just gonna walk away."

"Good choice coach. That's a wise decision", replied Stiles. Both of them knelt down and started putting them into a bag Stiles had brought with him. Stiles stopped after a moment when he noticed how distracted Scott was. "You alright man?" he asked.

"There's another one in here right now", said Scott looking around. "Another what?" asked Stiles.

"Another werewolf", replied Scott.

"Look I have an idea how I can find out who it is but I am gonna have to skip practise. I'll catch up with you afterwards", Stiles said running out of the locker room towards the administration offices.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank god I found you. I need to ask you a favour. Come with me", Stiles said grabbing his cousin's hand.<p>

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as he was dragged along. "The practise field", Stiles panted. "Look I got to tell you something and I need you to accept it and help me out." Stiles paused to take a deep breath. "Beacon Hills has werewolves. Scott, my best friend is one of them. This morning he sensed the presence of another one. What I need you to do is tell me who it is."

"Ah, okay that sounds easy enough. By the way I know nothing about werewolves so you will have to catch me up later tonight", Rory answered. They arrived at the practise field and Stiles pointed to the line of players. "That's Scott at the back of the line. You can see him as a werewolf right?" Rory nodded. Rory let his eyes roam over the line of other players until he saw someone who looked similar. "There. Number 14", Rory pointed.

Moments later the practise was halted as police entered the field and asked to speak to Issac Lahey. Number 14 walked over to the police and Scott walked over to Stiles and Rory. "Hey Scott!" Rory greeted. "Rory! What are you doing here?" Scott cried hugging his best friend's cousin. "I am going to school here now but that explanation can wait. The answer to your problem was number 14." Scott looked at him confused. "He means Issac is the other werewolf", Stiles muttered. "Relax Scott", he added when his friend got a shocked expression on his face. " I will catch you up later but Rory knows all about the supernatural." Rory smirked at him.

"Okay guys follow me. We're skipping first period. We need to get to the principal's office and find out what's going on. They just arrested Issac on suspicion of murder. His dad is dead. My dad said there was a witness in the principal's office that he needed to talk to. Depending what is said my dad might be able to hold Issac over night", Stiles muttered

"But that's good right? If he is in the cells over night he can't hurt anyone right?" Scott asked.

"Would the cells be able to hold a werewolf though?" Rory asked. "People yes, werewolves no", Stiles replied solemnly.

* * *

><p>The day passed in a blur. The witness it turned out was Jackson who lived across from Issac. Scott had disappeared after they went to the principal's office to help Derek cover up a motive for Issac. Rory and Stiles had gone to lessons and then gone back to the Stilinski residence to wait for a call from Scott or Derek.<p>

"So how was your first day at Beacon hills high school?" Stiles asked his cousin as they grabbed soda and a snack before heading into the lounge to watch television as the waited. "It was very different and I learnt a lot but I don't think any of it will helps me pass the exams", Rory smirked back at him. "I know what you mean", Stiles laughed with him. "So can you tell me more about mimics? I have never heard of them."

"Fine I will tell you more but you need to tell me more about phoenix too. Basically mimics have one passive ability. It's what gives us our name. We physically alter our bodies subconsciously taking on the physical traits of those close to us. So hanging around with werewolves will probably mean I develop better senses and strength. I won't get the fangs, the claws or be able to shift like they can but it's still kind of neat. But it is dangerous. I mean I don't control it so it happens automatically but is not a one way street. In order to take on their abilities I must also take on their weakness'."

"So I guess you will get their healing ability as well, huh? As for their weakness' I guess wolfsbane and maybe the weakness of electricity that stops the healing process", Stiles mused.

"Well I guess you would know more about that than me at the moment, but from what you said at lunch yeah. Also you saw some of the weird looks I was getting?" Stiles nodded. "Well that's because our bodies alter aesthetically as well. They become the most pleasurable they can to the greater majority. Mom tried to explain it to me before something to do with a psychic field but it went over my head. And the last bit that is also a downside. While I get the physical traits like strength and all that they put a strain on my body. They are always there but if I try to use them for too long then the strain on my body becomes too much. Worst case scenario I die. But come on tell me more about you", Rory prompted.

"Okay so you said you read a bit about phoenix well I can tell you a little. We don't have the strength like werewolves sure we are a bit stronger than humans but not much. We do have the supernatural senses though. They grow stronger the older and more powerful the phoenix becomes. My brand of fighting comes from not the physical strength but speed and potency of the fire I use. I can create fire and draw it to me. There is more I am supposed to be able to do but I haven't learnt how yet. Magical fire is different than ordinary though its properties change depending on the type we conjure. Colour tells you it's properties. I can use orange standard fire, pink healing fire, red an intense version of orange – it just hotter and more powerful and blue cold fire", Stiles informed his cousin.

"There are more types that I am trying to master but haven't managed yet. Also the ability to move fire freely is something I am trying to master but it is difficult. The most I have been able to do is draw it towards me. With time and practise I should be able to throw fire around. Mom always told me that was one of the hardest skills a phoenix can learn though so it could take a couple of decades to learn how", Stiles admitted. "There is also the whole rebirth thing but that is far too complicated to get into now. The last thing I will say is that a truly powerful phoenix can shift to its sun bird form but again that is an ability beyond my skill level at the moment."

"Wow, Stiles. You sound so much cooler than I do", Rory gasped. "Nah, uh", Stiles replied. "You sound pretty awesome yourself as well. Together we would probably be pretty unstoppable", Stiles grinned at Rory.

Stiles had just got off the phone with Scott when Allison was ringing him in a panic.

_Stiles what do I do my Father and my grandfather just sent out a hunter dressed as a sheriff's deputy with a box of something._

"Calm down Allison. Tell me what was in the box", Stiles spoke to her soothingly.

_I don't know. I didn't see what was inside it but it had like a carving on the front. Hold on a minute I have a picture of it. Did you get?_

Stiles looked at his phone when it bleeped to show him he had a message. "Yeah I got it. It's wolfsbane."

_What does that mean?_

"It means they are gonna kill him. Look Rory and I are headed to the station now. Can you see if you can do anything to slow him down?

_Sure_.

Allison put the phone down. "Come on Rory", Stiles ran for front door.

* * *

><p>They were sitting outside the police station where they were coming up with a plan. They had picked Derek up on the way so Rory was sitting in the back.<p>

"The keys to all the cells are in a password protected lockbox in my dad's office. The problem is getting past the front desk", Stiles explained.

"I'll distract her", Derek said getting out of the jeep. Stiles leant over and grabbed him by the jacket to stop him from getting out.

"Woah, woah, You are not going in there", Stiles informed him. Rory noticed the way Derek was glancing down at Stiles hand which still had his jacket screwed up in it. Stiles seemed to notice too. "Okay, I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated", Derek reminded Stiles. "Yeah you were. But you are still a person of interest."

"An innocent person", Derek snapped back. Rory laughed at the two of them. The both whipped their heads round to look at him. Rory ignored them and continued to laugh. Their facial expressions were just hilarious. "You? Innocent?" he chuckled. "Sorry but I just meet you and even I can tell you have this whole shady vibe."

"Listen to the man would ya Derek. But Rory don't you think that might have something to do with the fact you have clear sight?" Stiles asked. "Nope, even without seeing the werewolf aspect he looks dubious. But if he stopped frowning and gritting his teeth I think he could make it work."

Stiles sighed knowing Rory was telling the truth. It was one of the things that had made Stiles fall in love with the older man. "Okay so what is your plan then Derek?" Stiles asked.

"To distract her", drawled Derek. "Yeah how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles retorted.

"By talking to her actually."

"Okay well go on then give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles asked. Derek just sighed and stared at the annoying teen across from him. "Dead silence, really? Well I am sure that will work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek just rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well, I'm thinking of punching you in the face." Stiles gaped at his boyfriend. Derek smiled one of those warm heart breaking smiles as he leaned over and kissed Stiles playfully on the lips before getting out of the car.

"What was that all about?" Rory gasped. "Ah, yeah well you see we are kinda dating", Stiles shrugged and followed his man into the station. "Stay there."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, how can I help you?" asked the officer as she saw Derek approach.<p>

"Yeah I have a question, sorry I'm just a like thrown I didn't expect someone like", Derek paused waiting as if to choose the next word carefully.

"You mean someone like me?" asked the officer.

"Well I was going to say incredibly beautiful actually but I guess they are the same thing", Derek smiled at her as Stiles slipped past. Stiles got to the office and entered the password for the keys but they were already gone. That could only mean one thing the hunter had arrived and was already on his way to kill Issac if he hadn't already. Stiles rushed towards the cells.

He suddenly walked into an officer and started to mumble his excuse about coming to see his father until he noticed the broken arrow in the guys thigh. "Oh, Shit!" The hunter grabbed him and pulled him along the hall to the cells. Stiles managed to pull the fire alarm as he went. When they got to the cells Stiles felt his heart drop. The cell door was wide open but there was no Issac. Suddenly the hunter let go of him and screamed out in pain. Issac had the other arm of the deputy twisted at an angle. The syringe of wolfsbane fell to the floor and Issac threw the deputy across the room. His head hit the wall and he slid down to the floor.

There was the sound of crunching glass as both turned to look at Derek crushing the injection under his boot. Issac suddenly whirled round and started towards Stiles. Stiles was absolutely sure he could take a new werewolf. 'I mean think about it I could handle Scott no problem, he thought to himself. Derek put himself in the way and growled ferociously at Issac who went to cower by the wall. "Ah my knight in shining armour", teased Stiles as Derek turned towards him to check he was alright. Derek just growled at him before going over to Issac.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked as they both came over to him. "I'm the alpha", smiled Derek as if that was a complete answer. "Right now let's all get out of here before my dad shows up."

They all bundled back into Stiles jeep. Derek went in the back as well this time just in case he needed to stop Issac from doing anything again. Rory took that as an opportunity to move forward and antagonise his cousin. "So dearest cousin", Rory spoke every word with a sickly sweetness. "When were you planning to tell me you were interested in guys?" Stiles started the jeep and pulled away. He was aware that Derek was waiting with bated breath behind him to hear the answer. "I wasn't", Stiles admitted. "Gonna tell you that is. I figured you would figure it out soon enough. Just do me a favour and don't tell Scott yet. He doesn't know about Derek and I."

"Ah, that is really sweet", Rory continued in the voice dripping with annoying sweetness. "You told me before anyone else. So I guess the ladies at beacon hills are all mine right?"

"You wish buddy. Allison and Scott have a thing going as do Lydia and Jackson. Also I am bisexual not gay so if Derek and I weren't together I would easily be your competition", Stiles told his cousin. Stiles heard Derek fighting down a growl that built up in his chest. "No worries Derek I am all yours. Unless you like hurt me, lie to me or cheat on me."

"I never would", growled Derek with a low yet deep passion.

"Okay, getting a bit too much in here. I mean I don't have supernatural senses yet but I am sure you two are stinking up the jeep, judging by Issac's expression. Anyway Stiles it was nice of you to let me in on your other little secret that I didn't already know", Rory smiled.

"Don't make me regret it. You may have your own special brand of supernatural mojo but don't think I won't use mine to whoop your arse", Stiles smirked back at him. "Just ask Derek. When he and Scott first found out I gave them a firsthand don't mess with me fight." Rory turned in his seat to look at Derek for confirmation. The guy grit his teeth at the memory and nodded bitterly. "No one should mess with Stiles, unless they are brave or stupid", Derek grunted.

"Ah Derek! You know I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me", Stiles sighed. "Where do you want me to drop you by the way?"

Derek looked out the window. "Here is good", he answered. "What here? In the middle of the industrial part of town?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Yeah here. I can't go home at the moment not until the Argents leave. So I had to find somewhere else to live and train for the moment", Derek grunted getting out.

"Train? Derek are there more betas than Issac?" Stiles asked. He watched as Derek cussed under his breath. "It's not important Stiles. Remember what you told Scott about packs and what Peter told you. I think you will understand", Derek whispered. Stiles thought about it and yeah he did understand he supposed however he must have been pulling a face as Derek continued, "Don't worry Stiles I am only turning the willing." With that he planted another chaste kiss on Stiles' lips before turning with Issac and disappearing into the night.

"Come on Stiles let's get home. I wanna hear all about your boyfriend", Rory rubbed Stiles' shoulder gently.


	15. Ice Pick

"Morning", greeted Rory as he entered the kitchen after his first week of staying with the Stilinski'.

"Morning Rory", his uncle greeted him. "Look I hate to do this but I just in from a night shift and am heading up to hit the hay. Have a good day at school."

"Morning", Stiles greeted his cousin. He waited for his dad to leave before he spoke again. "So Rory feeling any different yet since you moved here? You know stronger, faster or better senses."

"Stiles you know it takes time I need form an emotional connection with people before it will happen. The only people I have spent time with is you, Scott and Allison", Rory laughed at him. "Relax I have a feeling you will notice when I feel the changes. Plus you're not just my cousin you're my best friend so I promise I will tell you."

"Really?!" gasped Stiles.

"Really", smiled Rory. "So what about you? Any new developments in the supernatural I should know about?"

"No news yet but I think I might have a break through soon. You noticed I have been doing my homework and then study the books my mom left me right? Well I think I might be on the verge of mastering a new type of flame", Stiles thrilled.

"That's amazing Stiles", replied Rory enthusiastically as he looked at the kitchen clock. "We need to leave soon or we will be late for school."

* * *

><p>It was climbing day in school, it was something Beacon Hills did once a month. It was an okay gym class, one were really they got to talk and do very little physical activity. Scott and Allison were climbing the wall having a flirty banter session while they climbed. Stiles chuckled to himself amused as he listened in. Maybe Scott would kill him if he knew what he was doing but the rest of the conversations were boring. "What's funny?" Rory asked him.<p>

"Ah, nothing just what those two are talking about up there", Stiles breathed back to him quietly. "Stiles should you really be listening in?" Rory asked.

"Tell me you wouldn't if you could", Stiles raised an eyebrow at his cousin. Rory wanted to argue with him but knew Stiles had a point. "Just like I thought." Just as Stiles finished speaking Scott landed on the mat.

"McCall I don't know why but your pain just gives me a special type of joy, right here", the coach laughed pointing at his chest where his heart should be. "Alright the wall. Next pair, let's have Stilinski and Erica."

Rory watched as his cousin scaled the wall swiftly like some kind of monkey then pushed off from the wall and abseiled to the bottom. Erica had yet to make it half way up the wall and she could be seen clearly freaking out. Stiles looked up at her as the group gathered around the mats.

"Erica are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach called up to her.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system in the inner ear. She's just freaking out", Lydia interrupted rudely.

"Look lay off, for whatever reason I don't think it's safe for her", Rory told the cold hearted girl next to him. "Coach maybe he is right. You know she is epileptic", Allison spoke quietly.

"No. Why does no one tell me these things?" Coach gasped. He looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. "Erica, just push off from the wall okay? There is a mat below to catch you." Erica did as she was told and landed beside Stiles who quickly helped her out of the harness. "That's right. Go on walk it off", Coach suggested to her.

Gym class had ended and everyone was in the locker rooms getting changed for the rest of the school day. Coach had just warned them to go to the principal, get a teacher or call him if they spotted Issac. Then he turned and left for his office.

"Well he is Derek's problem now", Stiles muttered as Scott and Rory followed him back to their lockers so they could finish getting changed.

"What do you mean tonight isn't a good idea?" Rory whined as Scott went about cancelling the plans they had made for later that evening.

"I don't know with that thing we saw last week, Issac missing, Allison's grandfather and all this stuff happening with Derek that it is a good idea. I just don't think tonight is a good idea anymore", Scott slowly answered. "It doesn't feel right."

"No. No way. And you wanna know why? You and Allison are too busy having fun times. You know who else like to have fun?" Stiles asked his best friend. "Stiles, that's who. Stiles likes to have a good time. Many many good times in fact, several times in a row, in several different positions. Are you even listening to me?" Stiles asked angrily towards the end as he noticed Scott's blank face. His hand was shaking too.

"Rory likes good times too", Rory added. Suddenly Scott took off for the gym and Rory and Stiles followed. In fact the whole gym class followed including the ladies who had just exited the locker rooms. As they entered the room Stiles saw Erica on the climbing wall again but with no safety equipment and she was having a seizure. "Oh God", he cried as she let go of the wall. Suddenly Rory raced forward and caught her.

Allison rushed over to his side with Scott and Stiles, "Put her on her side. On her side", Allison instructed them. Allison began to question how Scott had known what was going to happen but Rory turned to face Stiles and whispered, "Okay maybe you and Scott have begun to rub off on me cos there is no way I could have done that otherwise." Stiles nodded. Erica continued to have her seizure while gripping Rory's hand tightly.

* * *

><p>"Okay let me handle this", Stiles told Rory as they approached Boyd's table and sat themselves down opposite them. "Boyd", Stiles greeted him with a nod. Rory gave a small wave. "Have you got the keys?" Stiles asked. Boyd held the keys out but didn't let go when Stiles grabbed them. "This isn't a favour you know, it's a transaction", Boyd reminded Stiles.<p>

"Right yeah, absolutelty", Stiles sighed pulling out a twenty and sliding it across the table to the brooding teen. Boyd pulled an annoyed expression and huffed, "I said fifty."

"Are you sure? Cos I have a very good verbal memory and I distinctly remember hearing the 'twe' sound as in twenty", Stiles tried to convince Boyd. "No I said fifty as in the 'Fa' sound. If you like I could sound out a few other words that begin with that sound", Boyd replied.

"You're right. Now I remember we said forty", Stiles tried again. Boyd just sat there holding the keys and popped a nacho in his mouth. "Ah come on Boyd you've seen the piece of crap jeep I have to drive."

"And you've seen the piece of crap bus I have to take. Now it's fifty or no deal", Boyd warned them. Rory who had been sitting silently added a ten to the pile from his own pocket and looked at Boyd meaningfully. Boyd pulled the keys from Stiles' hand and deposited them into Rory's. "There you go. I expect them back tomorrow morning", Boyd said before getting up and walking off. Both Stiles and Rory got up and walk across the room to the table where Scott sat.

"There you go Scott", Rory declared happily jingle the keys. "Now you can't back out."

"Right so we'll pick you up right after work and meet them at the rink", Stiles told his best friend. Suddenly the whole lunch room feel quiet as a tall blond confident looking Erica walked into the room. They watched as she walked over to a random kid and took a bite out of his apple. She ruffled the guy's hair and wiped at her still perfect lipstick. Then she turned and headed out the room.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked as she leant on the table where Scott, Stiles and Rory still sat transfixed. "It's Erica", whispered Scott in a daze. He got up and followed her. Rory and Stiles followed after exchanging a look with each other. This was going to be a difficult conversation when it eventually came up and they both knew it.

All three of them raced down the hall to the school parking lot and opened the door just in time to see Erica get in a black Camero. The driver looked over and nodded at them as he pulled away. "Derek", growled Scott. He had already known but seeing confirmation pissed him off.

* * *

><p>Scott, Stiles and Rory arrived at the ice rink and pulled up right beside Allison's car. Once they all got skates they separated into two groups. Allison and Scott sat on one end of the benches while the rest sat at the other end to give the couple some privacy. "I'm rather impressed Stiles", Lydia condescendingly admitted. "I never thought you would pull off something this cool. And I hear it was all your idea." Stiles shrugged and went back to putting his skates on. There was a time were that would have made his day and he would have ignored her tone but now he had Derek he just brushed it off.<p>

"Boy could it be any colder in here", Lydia gasped as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms for warmth. "Here I have a spare shirt", Stiles offered.

"Stiles I am wearing blue", Lydia used the same condescending tone she had just used. "Orange and blue – not a good combination." Rory didn't particularly like Lydia very much. In fact he still thought she was a cold hearted bitch most of the time but to make things easier for the group he could make a sacrifice. "Here would you like to borrow my black hoodie?" Rory offered it to her. "Thank you", Lydia smiled widely at the new kid. Putting it on she headed for the ice.

Once they were on the ice it became apparent that both Stiles and Scott who had never been skating before didn't have the knack for it. Lydia and Allison took it upon themselves to help each of the boys out. Rory had been ice skating many times in the last five years and he skated around in circles watching the two pairs.

After a couple of minutes it became obvious that Stiles was picking up the knack for it while Scott remained hopeless. After about half an hour Allison and Scott moved off to the photo booth around the corner. Stiles skated over to talk to Rory not wanting his cousin to feel left out. He had only been away from Lydia for a few minutes when Lydia began screaming like crazy. She had collapsed on the ice and was clutching her head like someone was trying to whisper in her ear some terrible news she just couldn't bare to hear. They both skated over to her as Scott and Allison appeared at the edge of the ice. All of them exchanged glances unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>Stiles pushed Scott back down into his seat while Rory watched anxiously from the cafeteria doorway. "Do you see that?" Stiles asked his best friend gesturing to the table directly in front of them. "What? All I see is an empty table", Scott asked confused.<p>

"Yeah but who's empty table?" Stiles urged him.

"Boyd's", they uttered in unison. They both jumped up and joined Rory at the doorway. "Look I will go to the ice rink after work and see if he is there. You two stop by his house and see if he is there okay? We can't let Derek do this", Scott muttered angrily.

Stiles looked uneasy with the situation and Scott didn't miss the glance he and Rory shared. They had lasted a day without having the difficult discussion they both feared. "What's going on with you two?"

"It's just its Boyd", Stiles answered hesitantly. "I think maybe we should let him if he wants to. And you said Derek is giving them a choice anyway right?"

Scott grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along the corridor. "Are you kidding?" Scott asked him before turning to Rory. "Please tell me he is joking."

"Look Scott it's not that we don't understand your perspective but think about Erica. She is looking good right now, I mean spectacular is the word that comes to mind. And she doesn't get any more seizures. I can understand why they said yes to him. So can Stiles", Rory admitted.

"Well how good looking do you think she will be with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked them both.

"Okay you're right", Rory admitted. "But the choice is up to them. Maybe you should try and talk Boyd out of it though."

"And all I am trying to say Scott is that maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility dude", Stiles added.

"Look I get what you are both saying but come on Stiles you know this thing is going to get out of hand and then that makes me responsible for not doing anything", Scott reasoned.

"Alright, I'll stand by you. And I got to say this newfound heroism you have makes me very attracted to you all of a sudden", Stiles whispered.

"Shut up", blushed Scott. "No, I'm serious dude. Did you wanna try making out for a second and see how it feels?" Stiles asked genuinely.

"You do remember I have a girlfriend right? And that I'm straight?" Scott mumbled taking a step away.

"Okay when you two are quite finished grossing me out. I think we got a bit off topic there so how about we get back on track?" Rory asked gripping both their shoulders. He led them off towards the jeep without any further discussion.

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled up outside Boyd's house and Rory ran up to the door before he even had the engine off. Stiles clambered out the jeep and joined his cousin at the door. Knocking frantically and calling Boyd's name got them no response. They turned to leave and jumped back into the door. Behind them stood the new perfect Erica with a grin stretched across her face. "What are you doing here boys?" she asked them.<p>

"We were looking for Boyd", Stiles answered quickly. "You know because he didn't show up at school", Rory added. Erica continued to grin at them.

Erica began to laugh as she moved her head to the side. "You know you're both acting a bit strange today. Rory can't stop looking at my chest and you Stiles seem to be only interested in looking in my eyes. Rory I guess I can forgive as he has only been living here a week but why would you only be looking in my eyes Stiles?"

"Well if you must know you have very attractive eyes", Stiles tried to sound like he was flirting but it came out nervously. "You know it seems more like you are just trying not to look anywhere but my eyes. And it's funny because people don't usually just fixate on a person's eyes. I bet you wanna look down were your cousin was staring until a moment ago don't you?"

"No not really. I mean I noticed how gorgeous you looked when you walked into the cafeteria the other day, just like everyone did", Stiles told her. "Anyways Erica we had better be off."

"Oh, I don't think so. You boys are coming with me", Erica grabbed both of them by the shirt. Stiles was really getting tired of people grabbing him by the shirt and the throat but calmed his temper. Erica had no idea what he was capable of and there was no reason to give it away yet. "Okay and where exactly would you like us to go with you?" Rory asked.

"I think you already know that. Stiles does at least. Derek told me he was the smart one. He has invited you both along as witnesses", Erica smiled pushing them towards Stiles jeep.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Rory stood off to one side as Scott entered the ice rink. Derek had explained what he was doing and asked Stiles to keep quiet and just watch. Stiles had reluctantly agreed and Rory felt he couldn't disagree either so he stood quietly too. "What are you going to do if things get out of hand?" he asked Stiles. "I will act if I am forced to", Stiles said forcefully with conviction.<p>

"Boyd", Scott called. "I just wanna talk. Hey come on Boyd please?" Scott called as Boyd ignored him and went about continuing his job. "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons I mean everything?" Boyd finally stopped what he was doing and switched off the machine. He chewed his tongue as he carefully chose his words. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that wasn't enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there are other ways to get it", Scott said quietly.

"Look I just don't wanna eat lunch alone everyday", Boyd bit back angrily. "If you are looking for friends you can do **a lot** better than Derek", Scott replied putting extra emphasis on '**a lot'**. It took a lot of Stiles willpower not to yell at Scott. Derek wasn't that bad, he never thought Scott had such a dislike for the guy he was dating. Although Scott didn't know they were dating he had to remind himself.

Suddenly Derek, Erica and Issac appeared on the ice and Boyd and Scott whipped their heads around as Derek spoke. "You know that really hurt Scott. I mean if you are going to review me at least take a consensus. Erica, how has life been for you since we meet?"

"Umm, in a word. Transformative", she replied after twirling her long blond hair for a moment. At the end of her sentence she gave a growl showing off her fangs and yellow eyes. Stiles felt Rory jump beside him. Scott shifted slightly on his feet. "Issac?" Derek called.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great", Issac answered nonchalantly. "Hey hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight", Scott pointed out.

"Then go home Scott", Derek shrugged. Derek tilted his head towards his two betas and they moved across the ice towards Scott. Scott punched the ice as he wolfed out and growled, "I meant it's not a fair fight for them." Scott gave an inhuman growl and the fight broke out.

Scott was easily holding his own against the two betas even though he was an omega. He threw Issac around without too much problem and dealt with Erica while Issac made his way back to them. It took him all of about thirty seconds to beat the both of them. "Don't you see what he is doing? He isn't doing this for you. He is doing this for his own power and turning you into guard dogs at the same time", Scott roared as he slid the betas across the ice to the feet of their alpha. Derek didn't seem too upset instead he smiled down at the ground.

"It's true it is about power", Derek admitted as he wolfed out. He began to move towards Scott and this time Stiles moved a bit closer because he knew Derek was a hot head and let anger get the better of him sometimes. Derek continued to move forward until he suddenly struck Scott with a head butt and slashed his stomach with his claws. Scott hissed in pain but Stiles didn't react he had seen Scott take worse than this. The funny thing was Scott had yet to notice either of them standing there.

Derek rained a few blows down on Scott and Rory began to move forward. "Don't", Stiles warned him. "We don't yet know what the extent of your change is, do we? I will step in if I need to but Scott can handle things on his own for the moment." Rory looked like he was going to argue but suddenly he saw Scott knock Derek backwards with an elbow to the face. Maybe Stiles was right. After all he had been around werewolves longer so he knew more about them.

Scott readied himself as Derek stalked forward again. Scott jabbed at his face but Derek caught his arm and held it while he punched Scott in the face several times. Then he grabbed Scott by the throat and smashed him into the ice. He placed a foot on Scott's throat and began to push down choking him. Stiles decided things had gone too far and was furious with Derek. He imagined throwing a bolt of red flames at the guys back and to his intense surprise he found that was exactly what happened. He looked quickly between his hand and Derek to confirm he had done it. Derek who was hit in the right shoulder was thrown off of Scott and even from where he stood Stiles could see blackened flesh and smell the stench of burnt leather and skin.

Derek got up quickly and looked towards Stiles and Rory. Stiles thought he looked hurt that Stiles would react so violently. Boyd looked shocked and confused at what had just happened. "You don't want to be like them", Scott coughed from the ice, looking up at Boyd who jumped off the polisher. "You're right I don't want to be like them. I wanna be like you", Boyd said as he raised his shirt to show the bite mark on his side. Boyd headed other to the other betas and Derek who had regrouped. They turned to leave without a word.

Stiles and Rory ran across to Scott's side. "What are you doing here?" Scott growled at them. "Derek asked us here to watch", Rory answered. "And you didn't think to help me out?" Scott demanded of Stiles. "Hey I did help you out. I saved your life again!" Stiles shouted. "Now stay still so I can heal you", he told Scott more gently. "NO. GET AWAY FROM ME!" roared Scott. "I don't want your help. When you could have helped you just stood by like you did most of the time with Peter."

"Yeah, I try to let you fight your own battles you ungrateful git. If I always did things for you how would you learn your limits and your own strength? You know as well there were reasons for the whole Peter thing", Stiles yelled back. "But you know what, whatever have it your way. Come on Rory we are leaving." Stiles turned round and moved quickly away. Rory practically had to run across the ice to keep up. "Dude will he be okay?" Rory asked. "Yeah he will be fine", Stiles answered jumping in the jeep and starting it up.

"He knows someone else he can go to for help. Not as quick as my healing but it will do the trick", Stiles huffed.

"And what about Derek?" Rory asked. "Well that is an interesting question. Once I drop you off home I will swing by and see if he will let me heal him", Stiles answered quickly. "And don't even bother arguing as I said back there until we know the extent of your new abilities I am not taking you anywhere I consider too dangerous. They can attack me if they want but I don't think they will be stupid enough. And I don't think Derek would let them. If he doesn't want my help I will be back quickly. If he does want my help it will only be slightly longer."

"Stiles?" Rory called. "Yeah?" Stiles replied.

"That was totally awesome back there. The way you hurled the fire at him. I thought you said you couldn't do that", Rory grinned at him.

"I never have been able to before but seeing him crush my friend's throat made me furious and evidently that fury is what I have been missing when it comes to hurling my flames. I never managed it before but it sure did help tonight. But if it hadn't of worked I could have run over there in a heartbeat and knocked him away", Stiles mused. "Right out you get", he said pulling up in front of the house.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he walked into the rail depot and looked around. Instantly all the betas all looked up at him murderously but Derek was nowhere to be seen. The betas moved towards him growling and Stiles cloaked his entire body in red flames. The betas moved back from the intense heat and continued to growl at him. "Enough, no one will do anymore fighting", Derek called out as he came out of the train. He looked Stiles in the eyes and nodded to the train carriage.<p>

Stiles moved over to the carriage allowing his flames to die out. He did it to look impressive but the truth is maintaining flames all over his body had been exhausting. He wouldn't be trying that again until he found a way to build up his stamina. "So Sourwolf you feel like letting me heal that burn?" Stiles asked. "If you can explain why you did it", growled the alpha.

"I did it because you were going too far. Remember you may not like his views but he is my friend. Roughing him up a bit is okay but almost choking the life out of him is not", Stiles explained. "Shirt off now."

Derek glared at him for giving orders but complied anyway since the burn was killing him. The pain was constant and not diminishing at all. Stiles moved over and placed a hand of cool pink flames against his shoulder. Derek sighed as he felt cool relief flow into his body. The pain subsided instantly and he could feel the burn healing. Once it was done he turned to Stiles who swayed on the spot before falling forward into his arms. "Just give me a second would you?" Stiles muttered. "Holding your betas at bay drained me more than I expected."

"You could stay here if you like", Derek replied seductively. "I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. Thanks for coming all this way and risking their wrath to heal me."

"Nah, I got to get home to Rory. I'm good now", Stiles replied standing up. The dizziness had subsided and he could stand up straight. "Anyway see you around", Stiles bent to kiss the werewolf's cheek before leaving.


	16. Abomination

Stiles walked into the garage in a bad mood already. Finding that his jeep wasn't already finished with didn't help his mood. He stormed from the waiting room to question the mechanic. "Hey what do you think you are doing?" Stiles asked angrily. "All this thing needed was a starter."

The mechanic turned to give him a look of annoyance while saying "Well actually it looks like your whole exhaust needs to be replaced. That's gonna put it up to about twelve hundred, including parts and labour."

"Why do I get the feeling you are slightly over estimating the damage?" Stiles continued to ask angrily. "I mean this thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter. And yes I know what a catalytic converter is", Stiles finished sarcastically.

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" the mechanic sneered.

"No", muttered Stiles in defeat after a moment. Turning back to hwork on the jeep the mechanic added, "Yeah let's call it more like fifteen hundred."

"Alright", Stiles agreed. "Will you just hurry up and finish it so I can get out of here. I'll be back here", he added as he walked away, "seething with bitter rage." As Stiles reached for the door handle he realised it was covered in some kind of junk. "Ahh, a real quality establishment you are running here", he muttered. He closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone to text Rory but found his hands didn't want to work. He looked out of the window and saw some creature crawling over his jeep and take a swipe at the guys neck.

The description Allison and Scott gave made Stiles think this could be the same creature. Stiles tried calling out to the mechanic and running out to him but he instantly feel to the floor. He was completely paralysed. His nervous system seemed to be intact but movement was impossible. His phone was lying on the ground beside him and he managed to move his fingers just enough to dial 911. He laid there for a second cringing as the hydraulic lift crushed the mechanic. Suddenly the creature appeared just outside the glass door and looked him in the eyes.

Stiles looked the creature in the eyes and felt something familiar about it. The creature gave a horrible ear splitting screech and disappeared. While Stiles waited for the police to show up he thought about the creature and what he knew about it. His mom had a bestiary she had left him and he had perused it occasionally. The creature seemed to fit one description and Stiles really hoped his was wrong. He would check the book when he got home. Stiles pushed those thoughts aside and pulled the fire from within him. A pink glow slightly enveloped his whole body. Just as he regained his mobility and stood up the police arrived.

* * *

><p>Stiles was led away to the back of an ambulance to be checked out. His dad followed him and waited until the paramedic told him Stiles would be fine before starting to question him. "Look dad for the record all that happened was I walked in to find the jeep on top of the guy, okay?" Stiles moaned.<p>

"And off the record?" his dad whispered. "Dad, yeah this is something supernatural. But it's one of those easy to hide ones at least. Look I won't tell you anymore. Will you just promise me you will be careful?"

"Stiles stop trying to play the parent here", his dad joked. "I'm always careful, besides I think it is you that needs to be careful. Now what's wrong with your hand?" Stiles couldn't get his left hand working quite right yet. It was the hand that had touched the secretion from the things claws. "Nothing's wrong with my hand dad. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Off you go but not in the jeep. Sorry buddy but I got to impound it as it is evidence", his dad sighed. "Okay I guess I will just run home."

"Maybe you could just ask Scott over there to give you a lift home", the sheriff pointed across the road. "Okay, but can you at least make sure they wash it?" Stiles called after his father. Stiles crossed the street and got into Scott's car. "Are you alright?" Scott asked him. Stiles just nodded. "You were right", he told his best friend. "It is not like you. Its eyes were almost reptilian. But there was something about them. You kno0w when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see is their eyes. You can tell you know them you just can't work out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked. "No, but I have a feeling it knew me", Stiles admitted.

* * *

><p>Derek watched as two of his three betas took part in training. Issac and Erica were just moving around and jumping at him. It was pathetic he could throw them away easily. "Does anyone want try not being completely predictable?" Derek sighed, fed up with the idiot betas he had. Scott would have been much better. He showed so much more promise than these three.<p>

Suddenly Erica jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Locking her fingers in his hair she kissed him passionately. After a couple of seconds to get over the surprise he threw her off himself again. She landed on the floor next to Issac. Wiping his mouth in disgust he told her, "Thats the last time you do that!"

"Why because I'm a beta?" she asked.

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you", Derek informed her. "Also because I already have someone that has claimed that privilege."

"Are we done here?" Issac asked. "Because I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal". Derek looked down softly at his beta and moved over to hold his arm. In an instant he viciously broke the boys arm. "Make that a hundred and one then", growled Derek. "Look I am not teaching you to fight here. I am teaching you how to survive. I don't know what the Argents are planning. Plus you Issac know that is not our only problem."

"You mean the thing that killed my father?" Issac asked.

"Yes. I think whatever it is killed someone else last night. And until I can work out what it is I need you to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you", Derek finished surly before walking off to the train compartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. I know we will get through this. And I know that because I love you", Stiles told Scott. "I love you more than." Stiles shivered harshly and moaned, "Nope I'm sorry I can't do this. You and Allison need to find a better way to communicate."<p>

"Ah come on Stiles you're the only one we can trust", Scott urged him. "Hey", Rory called as he walked other to them. Stiles face lit up as he suddenly got an idea. "Hey Scott I think I just found a better way for you to communicate", Stiles thrilled. "Rory can you do me a favour and stick close to Allison whenever possible?"

"Sure. Why?" Rory asked.

"Well because when Scott wants to talk to Allison he will ring you. And when Allison wants to talk you can ring Scott and hand her your phone", Stiles smiled at him. "Allison is outside at the picnic tables. Catch up with you later man", Stiles told Rory as he moved off. "And yes before you ask she is coming to the game tonight", Stiles added as Scott opened his mouth.

"Cool" Scott smiled at the floor.

"Now tell me what your boss said", Stiles demanded. "He said that the Argents probably keep some record of everything they have dealt with. Like a book or something", Scott told him.

"Huh, he probably means a bestiary", Stiles breathed. "A what?" Scott asked.

"A bestiary", Stiles replied. "I think you mean bestiality", chuckled Scott.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't", Stiles said. "It's like an encyclopaedia of mythological creatures." Scott looked dismayed that once again he was being made to look stupid. "How comes I'm always the last to know these sort of things?" Scott whined.

"Hey you are a creature of the night and I'm your best friend it's sort of my job to know these things", Stiles tried to cheer him up.

"Look if we can find this bock maybe it can tell us what it is", Scott whispered. "And who", Stiles whispered back.

"_Allison says she thinks you bestiality", Rory said over the phone._

"You know what Rory put her on the phone would ya?" Stiles asked. He waited while he heard the phone change hands. "Look Allison no I don't mean that. I mean a bestiary. And I don't wanna know what is wrong with you two but sort your heads out okay?"

"_Okay, well can you describe this thing?"_

"It's probably like a book, old maybe worn."

"_Like bound in leather?"_

"Yes that is exactly the sort of thing we are looking for", Stiles shared a smile with Scott. "Where does he keep it?"

"_I am not sure. But if he kept it anywhere I would guess it would be in his office."_

"Alright can you get the book?"

"_Not without his keys."_

"Right so tonight we need to get his keys off of him somehow, Allison that will be your job. I will get them off of you somehow and then Rory will keep look out while I search his office."

* * *

><p>Stiles watched as the third player for Beacon Hills was thrown back by the enemy player number 42. "Come on. Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate", Coach Finstock cried. Moving back to the bench he sat beside Stiles and asked, "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"<p>

"That's Eddie Obomowitz, Coach" Stiles replied. "They call him 'The Abomination'."

"Oh, that's cute", groaned the coach.

Stiles sat there listening out for Allison to make her move. Stiles heard her grandfather give her him his coat and then the jangle of keys. Stiles got up and walked pass Allison as she handed him the keys. Rory walked up and joined Stiles as they headed for the school. They stopped in the parking lot when they spotted Lydia crying in the car. "We can't just leave her like that", Stiles muttered.

"Well we need to get the bestiary", Rory reminded him. "You're right. You're right. Change of plan then. Rory stay and talk to Lydia don't let her go before I get back. I will search the office for the bestiary", Stiles said.

"Why don't you stay and talk to her and I go look for the bestiary?" Rory asked. "Because I have came up with the idea. Now just talk to her. She only pretends to be a cold hearted bitch. Give her sometime and you will see she is pretty freaking amazing."

Stiles rushed off towards the principal's office. He had spent five minutes searching the office and there was nowhere left to check. _Nothing here_ he texted Allison. "Hello Stiles", Erica greeted him from the door as he looked up. "Derek would appreciate your company", the blond smirked at her own wit.

Stiles walked over to her and she grabbed his neck pulling him along with her towards the swimming pool.

"Stiles", Derek greeted him warmly. That was unusual normally Derek just growled. Maybe it was the perks of being that special someone to him.

"Derek", Stiles nodded at his boyfriend. "Next time I don't think the man handling is necessary. I mean you could have just asked me to meet you."

"I'll remember that", Derek muttered. "Now tell me what did you see at the mechanics garage?" he said in a louder voice.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting", Stiles answered sarcastically. "Also this lizard creature."

"A better description would be good", Derek growled.

"Okay the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark. Kind of patterned like scales. In fact yeah the skin was definitely scaled. Reptilian eyes. Is that enough?"

"Wait a minute", Derek said leaning forward and staring Stiles in the eyes. "You know something more. I can see it in your eyes. You know what this thing is don't you?"

"I have an idea of what it might be", sighed Stiles seeing there was no point to arguing. "Oh and it secretes this toxin from its claws that paralyses in seconds."

"Anything else?" Derek asked.

"It has a lot of teeth", Stiles muttered, "and a tail." Stiles stopped speaking when he saw the looks of fear and horror breaking out on Erica's face. Derek's too but not so strongly. "What? What is wrong? Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles turned as he heard a hissing behind him. Suddenly the creature jumped down to the floor and threw Erica aside with a sweep of its tail. She hit the wall and was out cold. Derek growled at the thing and pushed Stiles away. "Run", he shouted.

"Yeah like I would leave you to face this thing alone", Stiles retorted as the thing slashed Derek across the neck. "Derek, your neck!" Stiles cried running forward to capture the older man before he hit the floor. The creature began backing up for some reason as Stiles pulled Derek away from it. "Can you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No. Now hurry. Call Scott", Derek ordered him. Stiles tried to comply but dropped his phone. As he knelt down to pick it up he overbalanced and Derek tumbled into the swimming pool.

Stiles took just a second to look between the man he loved and his phone on the floor. With the venom in his system Derek would drown Stiles realised and dived into the pool after him. He swam down and grabbed the guy by the waist pulling him back to the surface. Derek gasped for air as he hit the surface. "Do you see it?" Stiles asked him again. "No", he replied again.

"Maybe it took off", Stiles said hopefully. He stopped as he heard it screech again. "Maybe not", Derek countered him.

"Will you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek questioned as Stiles made no move to get him out of the water.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you happen to notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?" Stiles replied.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek retorted harshly. "Okay we'll do it your way since I don't see it." Stiles began pulling Derek over to the side of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop", Derek cried as the thing reappeared and began to move across the room towards them, hissing and spitting as it went. "What is it waiting for?" Stiles wondered.

"Oh my god. I hope Rory doesn't come looking for me", Stiles whispered as the thought entered his head. Stiles watched as the thing stuck its hand in the water and then withdrew it quickly. "Did you see that?" he asked Derek. "I don't think it can swim."

"Here is an idea Stiles. Can you heal me from the venom?" Derek asked.

"Um well I managed to heal myself actually from it so it's worth a shot", Stiles muttered.

"And you didn't think of this earlier?" Derek growled. Stiles summoned pink flames to his hand but they instantly went out when the water touched them. "Ah, just as I thought. There is too much water around I can't do it", Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles are you in here man?" Rory called out. He looked around as he entered and stopped when he noticed them in the pool. "Run, Rory! Get out of here", Stiles yelled. But it was too late the creature rushed at the boy and grabbed him by the throat with its tail. It threw him across the room and he hit the wall sliding down beside Erica.

* * *

><p>Stiles had kept them both afloat for about two hour now and he was become severely exhausted. "Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles looked over at his fun judging the timings and the distance. Derek saw what he was planning and began to cry out, "No, no, no! Don't even think about it."<p>

"Can't you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked him. "I do trust you Stiles but that is a very dangerous plan", Derek bit his lip. "Look I'm the one keeping you alive here, okay? Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who is going to have a better chance at fighting that thing?" Derek asked.

"That's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours", Stiles exclaimed. "Well that's one of the reasons I hope", Derek admitted shamefully.

"Look in case you haven't realised that creature out there knocked out Erica and Rory. Now Erica being a werewolf will probably be fine but I have no idea what sort of state Rory is in. We need help because I can't get out the pool without that thing coming near us. And I can't fight it and get you out at the same time. We need Scott to fight it so I can get you out", Stiles told Derek.

"Stiles!" Derek cried as Stiles let him sink beneath the surface and swam off towards his phone. Stiles swam as fast as he could to get to his phone before the creature. He retrieved it and dialled Scott's number. "Scott" he called desperately when he picked up. "_I can't talk right now"_ was Scott's only response before the call ended. Stiles grunted in frustration. His one hope was dead now. He threw the phone away and dived down to retrieve his boyfriend. Breaking the surface once more Derek gasped in some much needed air again. "Please tell me you got him", Derek panted. Stiles just kept silent. He couldn't bring himself to explain what had happened.

"I can't stay up any longer", Stiles told Derek after another ten minutes. "I need something to hold on to." Stiles swam to the deep end and tried to grab hold of one of the hand holds beneath the diving platforms but he couldn't grasp it and they both began to sink. Suddenly just as it seemed they were doomed they found themselves rising out of the water and the next thing Stiles knew he was slamming in to the floor just to the edge of the pool.

He watched confused as the creature threw Scott into the mirror hanging on the wall at one end of the pool. The mirror shattered and fell around Scott. When Scott recovered he grabbed a shard of the broken mirror to use as a weapon. As the creature approached it slowed, glaring at its own reflection in the broken mirror shard. Suddenly it roared and took off up the wall before swinging its self out a skylight causing more glass to rain down. Scott huffed a sigh of relief as he looked over and saw the paralysis Stiles had told him about was wearing off Derek. Stiles was over by two bodies kneeling beside the male one.

"Rory, can you hear me?" Stiles called. He brought out his pink flames again and placed them on the boy's chest. Rory's body was enveloped in the pink flames for a moment before they heard him start to cough and the flames died out. Stiles slumped forward on his cousin exhaling a deep breath. "What happened?" Rory asked.

"Ah nothing much you just got attacked by the creature. The one I was trying to keep you away from for your own safety. Why did you come looking for me when you knew it would be dangerous?" Stiles asked.

"Well you're my cousin and also my best friend as well. I got worried", Rory admitted standing up. Stiles help him by bracing himself against his side.

* * *

><p>They were out in the parking lot and Stiles had the USB inserted into his latop. Pulling up the file he scrolled through a few pages. "Is that even a language?" he asked.<p>

"How are we supposed to work out what this thing is?" groaned Scott.

"It's called the kanima", Derek said from behind them. All of them spun round to look at him. "You knew its name the whole time?" Stiles breathed.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection", answered Derek. "Besides I'm not the one hiding things again am I, Stiles?"

Rory gave Stiles a puzzled look while Scott ignored Derek's statement completely and said "It doesn't know what it is."

"Or who", Derek added. "Is there anything else you can tell us about it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know much else just stories", Derek said. "But it's like us?"

"It's a shape-shifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like a", Derek looked lost for words and couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's an abomination", Stiles supplied. Derek nodded to him. "Derek we need to work together on this", Scott called as he went to turn away.

"You want us to work together? Then why don't we start by sharing all the information on it. So Stiles what else do you know that you aren't telling us?" Derek growled.

Scott looked confused. "What does he mean?" he asked looking at a shifty and uncomfortable Stiles. "Well you see Scott my mum left me her bestiary so I had an idea what the thing might be", Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"Then why did we have to go after the Argent's bestiary?" roared Scott. "Because your boss said that Gerald's copy is quite extensive and that Gerald seemed to already have bits of information before Deaton could tell him", Stiles shouted back. "The only thing my bestiary gives is a description of it and says something about it having a connection, a bond with murderers."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked. "I don't know okay. The thing doesn't say. It just has a hand scribbled note that reads 'connected with murderers?' It also warns the longer it is around the stronger it gets", Stiles muttered. "Lastly, something I didn't want to have to tell you Derek", Stiles glowered darkly. "It is born from the bite of a werewolf but something about it is wrong. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are inside."

"Ah great so the news just keeps getting better", Rory mumbled.


	17. Venomous

"Okay so I checked the internet last night and I only found one hit on the kanima. It's a were-jaguar from south America and it only went after murders", Stiles told his best friend as they walked down the school hallways.

"That thing wasn't a jaguar", Scott pointed out.

"Yeah I know", admitted Stiles. "And I'm not exactly a murderer."

"But you did see it kill someone. Which is why it probably tried to kill you. Why it's still trying to kill you", Scott mumbled unhelpfully. "And it probably won't stop until your dead."

"First it's gonna have a long wait cos I don't plan to die anytime soon. And secondly there are times when you make me really start to question this 'friendship'", Stiles rushed out, making quote marks for the word friendship.

* * *

><p>"Hey testicle left and right", Jackson called from behind Scott and Stiles, leaning forward on his desk. "And Rory I suppose", Jackson added. "What the hell is a kanima?" Stiles surprised at the word Jackson just used, gaped open mouthed at him as he turned in his seat. Scott was making an almost identical gesture beside him. Rory who had been slouching beside Jackson hit his knee on the underside of the table as he straightened up and almost jumped out of his seat at the mention of the creature.<p>

"Alright listen up", Coach called from the front of the economics class room. "Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you like McCall, might want to start their own study groups cos tomorrows midterm is so profoundly difficult I'm not even too sure I could pass it", the coach laughed. "Okay I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Huh, who's got it? Come on buddy", coach indicated a kid on the other side of the room to them.

"Paralyzed from the neck down", Jackson spat at them. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation", Stiles mumbled quietly. "Wait a minute. Why would Derek test you? Why would he think it was you?" Scott asked.

"How should I know?" Jackson replied gritting his teeth. "Never mind forget that. Did he say who else he suspects?" Rory joined in the conversation.

"No he didn't. Not while I was there but I just overheard Erica and that Lahey kid. All I heard was Lydia's name and something about chemistry. Lahey wanted to just kill her but Erica said Derek wanted them to test her first", Jackson answered. "Why would Derek think it was Lydia?" Scott wondered aloud. He noticed the glance between Rory and Stiles and almost growled. "What do you two know?" he asked.

"Jackson", coach called coming over to the group. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Umm, no", Jackson replied looking around. "Just an un-undying admiration for my co-coach", Jackson stumbled out. "That's really kind of you", the coach nodded. Jackson gave his smug sarcastic signature smile. "Now SHUT UP. Shut it", coach yelled. Turning back to the board he called over his shoulder "Anyone else?" He turned to face them for a few seconds before continuing on with his lesson.

"Tell me what you two know", Scott whispered too low for normal ears to hear. "Look Scott I didn't wanna say anything. Lydia came to me and asked me to keep it quiet and I'm only breaking my promise because she is in danger. You understand?" Stiles whispered back just as quiet. He saw Scott give a small nod. "Okay so she came and told me she has been having these strange dreams and hallucinations. Like the one at the ice rink. But a couple of days ago she woke up and found large claw marks on her arm. She called me up and asked me to go over so I did. The claw marks appeared in her sleep where she said Peter slashed her. I healed them so no one would know and I have been looking for answers to how it happened but so far nothing", he finished.

"Okay so I get why you and Rory would know but how did Derek find out?" Scott breathed. "My guess is he eavesdropped yesterday. I expected him to come over but he never turned up. I was arguing with Rory about whether to tell you guys last night and my guess is he was close enough to hear us before he turned tail and fled", Stiles admitted shamefully.

"Look I don't like her all that much", Rory admitted. "But we can't let Derek kill her. Why don't we just let him test her? If she passes the test we can figure something out."

"Because how can we be sure it isn't her?" Scott asked. "Cos Scott I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil", Stiles said firmly. "And when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see fifty percent evil." Stiles was about to go back to his work before he added "Alright maybe sixty. But normally forty on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument", Scott pushed out his thought, sorry that he felt the need to air it. "Argh, I'm aware of that", sighed Stiles. "But it's not her I swear it. It can't be, alright?"

"Let's just protect her until we can discover more about the creature alright?" Rory ventured. "Stiles and I are doing research after school on it." Rory was about to say more but was cut off by Lydia crying at the blackboard. Unnoticed by the three of them she had walked up to the blackboard and started answering a question but wrote the same thing multiple times spaced out around the board. "Lydia", called the coach taking the chalk back off of her. "Okay does anyone else wanna try and answer. Maybe this time in English?" The class laughed as Scott asked "What is that? Is it Greek?"

"Nah, actually I think it is English", replied Stiles before turning the screen towards them. He had taken a picture and rotated the letters now it spelt out 'Someonehelpme'.

* * *

><p>"Derek isn't gonna kill her without proof", Scott whispered to Stiles as they entered the chemistry labs. "Okay, so he tests her like he tested Jackson but where and when?" Stiles asked.<p>

"Jackson said chemistry right so I think that would be now", Rory interjected. "Like right now", he nodded to the back of the room where Issac and Erica had entered. Their faces lit up as they saw their prey was alone. Quickly Stiles and Scott made to sit beside her at the table. Rory settled on the one next to them and was joined a moment later by Allison. "What is going on?" she asked nodding towards the boys next to them.

"Derek thinks Lydia might be the kanima. We can explain why later", Rory added as Allison opened her mouth to ask. "Erica and Issac are supposed to test her with the things venom during class somehow", he said as he nodded at the desk behind Lydia.

"Einstein once said 'Two things are infinite; the universe and human stupidity'. Now I'm not sure about the universe but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity", Harris began and patted Stiles on the shoulder as he passed by. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class we're going to combine efforts in a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case less than one", Harris gave a harsh smile. "Erica you take the first station and start", Harris stopped as all the male students put their hands up apart from Scott, Stiles, Rory and Issac. He looked around the class and noticed even a couple of female hands eagerly in the air. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Now put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall", he finished. "Alright next two."

Stiles wasn't concentrating very much on the assignment instead he was using his supernaturally heightened senses to keep track of his friends and enemies. He saw Scott look around before he confronted Erica. "Whatever you are thinking about doing wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek", he said. "Why don't you talk to me instead?" Erica purred back. Erica was quiet for a moment studying him before she laughed softly. "You know it's funny. At school you both act all broken up but she is still all over you."

Scott was nervous and his mouth ran dry. "I don't know what you're talking about", he mumbled turning away so he didn't have to look her in the eyes. "If I were Allison", Erica began as she slipped her hand up his thigh. "I'd be wanting you", she whispered seductively, "all the time."

"Never? You never get jealous?" Lydia asked Allison. "Cos if I saw that thing happening over there", she nodded her head to the desk Scott was at. "I tell you that would bring some jealousy." Scott ripped Erica's hand from his leg angrily telling her "You're not my type."

"I'm exactly your type", Erica snarled through her teeth as she grabbed the back of Scott's hair in her hand. Her eyes were glowing until suddenly the small peal of a bell rang and Harris called out, "Switch." Half the class got up to switch partners. "Look just don't talk to Erica or Issac", Allison solemnly told Lydia. "What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"Come on girls next station", Harris interrupted. "Just trust me", Allison smiled as she moved on. Scott sat himself down next to Lydia and Stiles found himself stuck beside Issac. He looked at the guy and just puffed out slowly a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Unscrewing the cap from the chemical bottle in front of him he set about doing the assignment while he threatened the werewolf beside him. "If you so much as harm a single perfect strawberry blond hair on her head I swear I am gonna turn your little werewolf arse into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present. And you can warn Derek that he'll meet a similar fate if he doesn't back off."

"Huh, really?" chuckled Issac rather unsure if Stiles actually meant it or not. "I've never been to one of her by invite only birthday parties. Did ask her out once though."

"Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I'm gonna pass thanks", Stiles replied without caring. "First day of freshmen year", continued Issac.

"What you thought everything would be different for you in high school but she said no?" Stiles asked despite his not caring. "Yeah. Yeah she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine not a chain."

"Um, unrequited love is a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class. You know channel all that negative energy?" Stiles suggested. "Nah, I think I will channel it into killing her", Issac told him. "I'm not very good at writing." Ding came the bell, "and switch", rang Harris' voice.

Stiles moved and sat by Scott looking up to see Issac had taken a seat next to Lydia. He began to get up again when Harris pushed him back down. "If you're trying to test my patience Mr Stilinski, I can guarantee you it will be a failing grade", the man told him before wandering off.

Lydia set to work ignoring Issac and Stiles listened in. He was able to hear more from Erica and Allison though. "What are you going to do to her?" Allison was asking. "Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" Erica replied softly again. Allison looked forward to find Lydia looking at her with a worried expression. Allison kept quiet but fidgeted in her seat. Erica looked up to see Scott watching them closely. "I have to say you guys are cute together." Allison just raised her eyebrows at that and smiled at the blond.

"But you know I have always had this feeling you know, like I'm a little psychic and I just don't think you're gonna last", Erica told Allison. "You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" questioned Allison amused. "Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" Erica asked darkly as she placed a clawed hand on the girl's leg and gripped it tightly. Allison tried not to react but she did flinch ever so slightly. Erica smiled at her madly before she breathed, "Come on girl fight in the lab, it'll be hot." She dug her claws in and Allison jumped and let out a gasp of pain through her tightly pressed lips.

"Time", called Harris as he rang the bell again. "If you have catalysed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal." Everyone looked at their end result. Scott and Stiles was some sickly yellow goo. "Now for the part of the experiment that I'm sure you will all enjoy. You can eat it." Stiles and Scott looked again at their product and pulled faces. No way were they eating that. Stiles looked around and noticed very few had pulled it off. Rory looked smugly at the crystal in his palm and Issac was handing Lydia one with a pair of tongs. Almost as if he didn't want to touch it. Both the boys looked on in horror as they saw a liquid drip of the crystal Lydia was now holding in her bare hand. The venom was on the crystal. "Lydia!" exclaimed Scott while Stiles groaned as Lydia went to eat it.

Everyone looked at him while Lydia asked "What?" in indignation. "Nothing", Scott muttered. Scott sat back down after jumping up during his outburst. "Smart dude", Stiles complemented him sarcastically. "She already touched the thing. She failed the test already at that point." Stiles pointed out the window and Scott followed his gaze, "And worse Derek saw the result so now he will be wanting to kill her."

* * *

><p>The group piled into the coach's office after chemistry class to discuss how seriously screwed they were. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia", Scott informed the other two. "Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked for clarification.<p>

"If he thinks she is the kanima then yes", Scott told her. Allison let out a sigh of frustration and sank against the desk. "Especially after what happened at the pool", Rory chipped in. "It's not her", Stiles responded sounding very sure. "Stiles she didn't pass the test man", Scott reminded his best friend.

"No, it can't be her", Stiles repeated. "It doesn't matter", said Allison in defeat. "Because Derek thinks it is her." Allison began to panic as she continued on. "So we can either convince Derek he is wrong or else we need to figure out a way to protect her."

"Well I really don't think he will do anything here. Not at School", Scott said calmly. "What about after school?" Allison asked. Scott and Allison sighed from the stress of things. It was always one thing after the other. "What if we could prove Derek was wrong?" Allison suggested.

"What by three o'clock?" Stiles asked in a tone dripping with judgement. "There could be other reasons it didn't affect her or maybe there is something in the Argent bestiary."

"You mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Rory asked. "Sorry that wasn't helpful." Allison's brow furrowed as she thought of something, "Actually I might know someone who can translate it", she told them.

"I can go talk to Derek", Scott suggested hesitantly. "Why don't you let Stiles go?" Rory asked confused. "After all he is dating the guy." All three looked at him weirdly. "Well because I was kind of hoping he would stick close to Lydia and protect her", Scott replied. "And Stiles since when have you been dating Derek? I knew you had a thing for him but you're seriously dating that creep."

"Not important right now Scotty but Rory does have a point man. I mean I have more ways to try and persuade him than you do", Stiles smirked. "Eeeuhh, enough I don't want to be thinking about that", Allison squealed.

"I won't take no for an answer. I will make him give us a chance to prove to him that it's not her", Scott said forcefully. "But if something does go wrong promise me you will let me handle it guys. Okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked. "It means you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt", he said soothingly, missing the dangerous expression that crossed Allison's face briefly. "Rory you need to stay out of this too as much as possible", Stiles added as Allison routed through her bag for something. Allison pulled out a small collapsible crossbow, "I can protect myself", Allison reminded them. Scott looked unhappy with the idea but not willing to argue when his two best friends were watching. Allison put the crossbow down as she angrily asked Scott, "What? Did something else happen?"

Scott was quiet for a few seconds while Rory leant forward and picked up the crossbow to look at it. "I just don't want you getting hurt", Scott repeated. "Seriously if anything goes wrong, you call me. I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell or whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." Allison nodded as Scott reminded them, "We have until three." He then turned to walk out and just as he went to open the door a rush of air could be heard for those with supernatural hearing. A string being plucked could be heard by all four and Scott spun round just in time to catch the bolt as it headed for the back of his head.

"Ah, here you go Allison maybe you should take that back", Stiles said handing her the crossbow he had taken off Rory moments ago to look at. Rory laughed, "Only could happen to you man. Back home I was trained to shoot like Allison here. Yet you make almost a perfect shot without trying to aim. Only problem is it's your best friend you almost killed."

"Ahh, Sorry man. Sensitive trigger", Stiles defended himself pointing at the now hidden crossbow.

* * *

><p>Stiles though he disagreed was willing to follow Scott's plan and so it was that later that afternoon he was to be found following an angry Lydia into the library. He tried to grab her arm to slow her down but she threw him off. They had all agreed not to get her involved unless they really had to. She knew of the supernatural but was trying to shy away from it so telling her wouldn't really benefit them.<p>

Meanwhile Allison and Rory had gone to Ms. Morrell to see if she could translate the page from the bestiary. "Do you mind if I ask where you got this?" she asked as she looked at the print out. "A book?"

"Actually it's to do with an online gaming group that I play", Rory answered before Allison could. "Okay. Well I'm fairly familiar with most romancing of the language but this is a little out of my reach", she admitted. "Could you just give it a shot?" Allison asked almost too eagerly.

"Alright well. K-A-N-I-M-A. Do I have that right?"

"Yeah", breathed Allison. "Like the wolf its power is greatest at the moons peak. Huh sounds like a werewolf", laughed the guidance councillor. "Aaahh, there are some words here I don't recognise."

"Please just try", Rory encouraged her. "Could I hold on to it for a bit?" Ms. Morrell asked. "Now is better", Allison answered. "Okay", Ms. Morrell breathed deeply. "Like the wolf the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a friend."

"A friend? What does that mean?" Allison wondered. "Maybe it's lonely", Ms. Morrell suggested. "Like a teenager", realised Rory.

* * *

><p>"If we are doing a study group, then why didn't we stay in the library?" Lydia asked as she was marched out of the school. "Because we need to meet up with someone else who is studying with us", Rory told her.<p>

"Well why didn't they just meet us in there too?" She questioned. "You know that would have been a really good idea but it's too late now", Stiles said as they approached the doors to the parking lot. Lydia began to ask something else but Jackson grabbed her by the arm and just said, "Lydia shut up and walk." Allison, Rory and Stiles shared a look and they could all tell that involving Jackson had been the right thing to do.

Allison sat in the passenger seat with Lydia, Rory and Jackson in the back of Stiles' jeep.

"If we're studying with Scott then where is he?" Lydia asked. "Meeting us here", Stiles replied. "At least I think. I hope."

"Thanks for doing this Jackson", Allison said to the blond boy beside her. "It's okay. I needed to talk to her anyway", Jackson told her. Rory just walked along behind them eyes searching wildly. The first thing Stiles did after everyone had made it through the front door was to lock it with every lock available. Lydia gave him a questioning look. "Uhh, there's been a lot of break-ins round the neighbourhood", Stiles mumbled.

Allison tried to catch Jackson's eye to hint maybe they should go upstairs together so he could keep her preoccupied. Rory had to nudge him in the ribs tough before Jackson realised they were waiting on him to distract her. "Lydia come with me. I need to talk to you for a minute", Jackson nodded to the stairs. "Seriously", sighed Lydia. "What is going on with everyone today?"

They had only been at Scott's for about twenty minutes when Derek and his pack showed up. "Scott you need to get here now. Like right now", Allison told him over the phone when he picked up. Allison, Rory and Stiles were keeping watch on the werewolves and trying to debate their next move. They had to at least hold on until Scott got here. "How about I go out and talk to them?" Stiles suggested. "Maybe Derek will listen to me. I doubt it but at least I can stall them. And if they don't want to wait I can take them on", he finished slightly hesitantly.

"You can't take them all on Stiles", Rory put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I can't just let them kill Lydia either", Stiles snapped back. "Besides I only said if they didn't listen. They'd have to make the first move."

"Okay but what if I gave you some back up?" Rory suggested. "And leave Allison alone. No. Stay here and guard the door. Rory use the senses that Scott and I give you in case they try something sneaky. I am pretty confident I can take Derek and one other. If they are distracted maybe Allison can get a couple of shots in too. Wish me luck and lock it behind me", Stiles instructed them in Scott's absence.

Stiles stepped outside and waited until he heard all of the locks slide back into place before he walked forward to meet the pack of werewolves. "Derek", Stiles nodded. Derek smiled back amused, "What do you think you are doing? You won't change my mind even if she was your crush before we got together. And you are strong Stiles but even you can't take all four of us."

"You might be right on that last point though I was hoping you might listen to reason. And I am sure I can take you and one beta on in a fair fight. But Derek you need to step back and look at the bigger picture. Why do I need to take all of you? When I can take just one and the rest will follow", Stiles gave a smirk that set the three betas on edge. "What do you mean just one?" Derek asked.

"All I need to do is follow some advice you gave me. Werewolves protect their alpha. So by putting you in danger the others instinct to help you will keep them from going after Lydia", Stiles told his boyfriend. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes glowed red at the realisation that maybe Stiles was too smart for him. He was using what he knew about werewolves to hold them in a stalemate. All the betas had wolfed out as they understood his intent as well.

Suddenly Issac sprang at him but Stiles dodged easily. Stiles grabbed the boy's hair and looked up at the alpha with pity. "I'm honestly sorry for doing this but I won't let you near her", he choked. His hand suddenly glowed a rich deep purple as flames broke over the top of Issac's head. Issac was roaring and thrashing. "What have you done Stiles? What do purple flames do?" Derek growled at the sight of his beta in such pain.

"These purple flames I mastered recently attack the mind of the victim. They make you remember the worse memories you have. Even the ones you lock deep down. The ones that you think you have forgotten", Stiles sobbed, tears running down his cheeks for the boy he was torturing. He released Issac after a couple of seconds and the boy fell to the grass and laid still. "Care to reassess your situation Derek? Or will you force me to show you your worst memories too? Don't worry about him he blacked out but he will come around shortly." Stiles stopped speaking as Issac stood up. "Okay, I thought he would be down a little longer than that", Stiles admitted hesitantly.

Issac looked at Derek who nodded to him and then the boy took off down the street. Stiles didn't know what had just been communicated between the pair but he didn't like it. "Rory, I hope you can hear me. Watch out I think Issac is up to something", Stiles said.

"Ah, so you already worked out what we were up to", Derek muttered. "Erica in that case you better go help. Let Issac deal with the cousin while you go for the hunter." Stiles cursed as he watched her speed off too but he couldn't turn his attention away from the two in front of him. Within seconds he heard fighting break out behind the door. And he heard Allison tell Lydia to go hide because someone was trying to break in. He had to get inside and help them which meant he needed to incapacitate Derek and Boyd.

"Derek why do you keep forcing my hand? I attacked with the purple flames to inflict mental anguish because I wanted to avoid dealing physical pain but you don't leave me much choice", Stiles sighed. "Watch out!" cried Derek as Stiles suddenly began moving very quickly. "He's too fast!" cried Boyd as Stiles punched him in the face with blue flames and knocked him back.

Stiles heard the growl that indicated Derek was to his right and flipped over the beta to get out of the way of the claws. Derek ended up clawing Boyd straight across the chest. "GGGRRRRRWWW!" Derek roared as he saw the state of his beta. "Stiles, its here", he heard Allison call very faintly under the alpha's roar. Great things just got worse, now he had three betas, an alpha and a kanima to contain.

"Derek, stop you heard Allison right?" Stiles shouted as Derek came at him. "It's a trick isn't it? You just want me to call them off", Derek growled. Stiles ducked the blow and lashed out with a couple of quick blows of red fire to the chest. Stiles thought he heard an extra growl enter the fray and hoped he was right. If Scott had joined them he was sure they could hold their own. Stiles continued to dodge Derek's attacks but he was tiring quickly again. He sent a couple of cold flame punches to the chest aiming lower than the burnt patches. The more pain Derek was in the better for the moment as it would slow him down. Stiles failed to doge the next attack completely and was rewarded for it with three long claw marks down his right arm. He fell back to the porch and heard the sound of fighting inside stop. Derek looked up and reverted back to human.

"Well it was a good try Stiles", Derek smiled harshly at him. Suddenly the door beside him opened and Issac and Erica went flying past him. Scott and Allison walked out beside him while Rory helped Stiles move forward by holding him up with his cousin's shoulder round his own. Derek growled again in frustration. "Well I can see now why you keep rejecting me Scott. You don't want to be in my pack because you're the alpha of your own pack of misfits", Derek snarled. "But come off it you can't beat me, you know that right?"

"I know normally I can't beat you but by the looks of it Stiles roughed you up nicely even if you got him in the end as well. I think I can beat you in your current state and besides I don't need to beat you. Only hold you off till the cops get here", Scott smirked back. Suddenly there was a hissing from the roof and Scott and his friends moved out to the lawn so they could see the kanima glare at them before it leapt off the roof into dark. A couple of seconds passed before Lydia came running out the house in a state. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" she cried.

"Lydia", the group cried. "But if you're here who was that?" Derek asked confused. "Jackson", Scott breathed. Stiles suddenly struggled away from Rory and fell to the ground. "Stiles man, let me help you", Scott pleaded seeing his friend exhausted and in pain. Stiles shook him off and moved to Boyd. Stiles summoned the pink flames to his hand and pressed them to the cold burn and alpha claw marks on the beta. "I'm sorry Boyd", he muttered as he healed the werewolf.

"Stiles you don't need to heal us. We will recover soon enough. Just stop your exhausted already", Scott pleaded again. "Listen to him cuz", Rory agreed.

"Ssshh", Stiles called moving towards Derek. "I'm sorry Stiles I should have listened to you and Scott. Don't waste your flames on me", Derek told him in a small voice. "I don't think you should be ordering anyone around right now", answered Stiles in a fierce and angry tone. He stumbled forward over flat ground and was caught by the alpha who flinched as the boy landed against his chest. Stiles was conjuring the pink flames before he could argue any further and it felt so good that Derek was lost in the sensation for a moment. "Okay you can stop now Stiles", Derek muttered holding the boy in his arms gently.

Derek was so taken by surprise at the punch he received to the face that he fell back letting go of the younger man. "I thought I implied you should stop giving me orders for now", Stiles huffed as he dragged himself back to his friends. Rory opened his arms to help hold his cousin up and Stiles went it to them willingly since he could see the wounds Rory was trying to hide. Pink flames once again spread across someone he loved and his eyelids almost closed. "Stiles you are pushing yourself too much", someone warned him. He was so exhausted he couldn't even tell who spoke. "I have to do what I can", Stiles slurred. It was becoming hard to talk. When he sensed the flames had done their work on his cousin he placed his left hand over the claw marks on his right arm and healed them. The moment it was fully healed he blacked out and drifted into a dreamless dark sleep.


	18. Frenemy

Rory was stuck in the jeep with Scott. Derek had run off after the kanima and Stiles had yet to come to. They were driving along at a fast pace when suddenly from behind them came a groan, "Oh I feel so much better now." Rory almost swerved them off the road and crashed in surprise. "Stiles don't do that", he cried as he got the car back under control.

"Are you okay man?" Scott asked him. "You've been dead to the world for like twenty minutes."

"Yeah I'm fine", yawned Stiles. "Where are we going? What did I miss?"

"Well we are currently following Derek who is chasing the kanima. Once you healed everyone up Derek went after it and we agreed we couldn't let him go alone", Scott admitted. "We brought you with us as Allison was taking Lydia home and Boyd was taking Erica and Issac away. You look like you are fully recovered. How does that work?"

"Yeah first time using a new flame drains you like a bitch but once you crash a phoenix recovers quickly, like really quickly. Crashing and burning is good for us. We recover quickest when we fully deplete our energy supply. Stiles moaned again. In truth he wasn't recovered at all that much but he feared Scott's reaction if he found out the truth. Scott didn't catch out his lie either since Stiles was being careful to avoid lying directly and thus his heart didn't change pace. He just feed Scott a old story he came acroos in one of his mom's books.. "But wait you said Derek is out there alone on foot after the thing? What you couldn't keep up with him Scott?"

Scott looked at his friend with an expression of confusion and hurt. "Actually no I couldn't keep up. They were both too fast."

"Rory pull over", Stiles told his cousin. "I'm getting out. I can catch up and give Derek a little back up."

"Stiles, no! You haven't recovered that much", his cousin told him fiercely. "I've recovered enough to run and to fight with the flames my body is used to. I just can't use the purple flames", Stiles explained. "Now pull over before I make you." Rory pulled over and let Stiles out. "Catch up when you can and be careful with my jeep", Stiles moaned before he rushed off out of sight following Derek's scent. "Do you think he will be okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he will be fine. He hates people thinking he is weak so he always pushes himself to prove them wrong. Plus he will be fighting with Derek. Derek won't let anything too bad happen to him." Rory stopped the jeep at the chain link fence. "I'll circle round while you go on ahead."

* * *

><p>Stiles found Derek in under a minute and felt his anxiety loosen. Which was good because he felt a panic attack was closing in. "Hey Der. Any idea where it is?" he asked as he stopped at the alphas side.<p>

"No but its close", Derek answered slowly before growling at him. "I thought I told them to look after you. You need to rest. Last thing I need is for you to get yourself hurt. I don't think I can protect you from this thing."

Stiles snorted, "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself and I am recovered enough to provide back up support." Derek just growled again. The argument was pointless because he knew how stubborn Stiles could be. Both of them whipped their heads round to the right as they heard a scuttling noise. The kanima raced up the brickwork and screeched at them before leaping at them.

Both Stiles and Derek leapt back as the kanima landed right where they had been standing just a second before. Derek immediately went on the offensive while Stiles swore under his breath that his hot headed older boyfriend was too impulsive. Who was he to judge though since he had ADHD and was impulsive to the extreme? The kanima kept dancing out of the way of Derek's blows and Derek was barely keeping away from its claws. Stiles couldn't just jump in without thinking though otherwise he would be as bad as said boyfriend.

Stiles watched with his anxiety mounting again to greater heights while he racked his brain for any knowledge that might be helpful about the kanima or lizards in general. Suddenly he had an idea. If the small obscure fact he remembered applied he may have found a weapon to use against the kanima. "Derek", he called out. "Back up and let me take over I have an idea." Without waiting for a response he rushed at the kanima with both hands wreathed in his blue flames. The temperature in the air dropped quickly and Derek jumped to the side as Stiles launched his left fist at the creatures face. The creature staggered backwards and gave an even higher screech than before at the glancing blow. It sounded as if the punch had actually caused it pain. Stiles didn't dare to hope yet so he launched his right fist at the creature's torso. This time it wasn't a glancing blow either and a thick icy blue frosting spread across the scales but the creature didn't step backwards. Instead he grabbed Stiles and punched a hand hard into his chest.

Derek stood in horror as he saw and heard the punch connect. Stiles was brilliant. He had figured out a way to hurt the kanima. However the price was a heavy one for the sound of breaking bones accompanied the blow. Derek rushed forward as the creature went in for another strike. Stiles seemed crippled by the blow and hadn't responded yet except to all but collapse on the floor in front of the kanima. Derek never got there though as suddenly the area was bathed in light and gunshots were going off.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he grabbed Stiles and moved him away from the fight. He could hear Stiles grunting in pain as he was moved. The gun shots stopped and Derek looked up at the scene again. The kanima had taken a full clip of bullets straight to the chest and was still standing. One powerful sweep of its arm and Chris Argent went flying. The kanima turned its attention to the figure standing by the light of the car headlights. It slinked over and hissed in the face of Gerald Argent who didn't even flinch and just stood staring into its face. The kanima circled him briefly before it turned and sped off.

"Derek", Stiles coughed and the smell of blood filled the air. "Did the Kanima just completely ignore Allison's grandfather?" Derek looked down at the younger male who was sitting on the floor coughing up blood and nodded. "Come on Stiles heal up so we can get you out of here", Derek muttered. "We've lost it now. No telling where it went."

"Derek, will you take me home please?" Stiles asked as he passed out. Derek picked him up carefully and ran before the Argent's could go after them.

* * *

><p>Scott caught sight of the creature but no Derek or Stiles and decided it would be best to follow first and ask questions later. He followed the creature to a night club on the outskirts of town. Rory pulled up in the jeep minutes later. "I picked up your scent", he told an amazed looking Scott.<p>

"I didn't know you could smell like that yet", Scott admitted. Rory laughed, "Well I hope I don't smell too bad. So what are we doing here? Where is Stiles and Derek?"

"No idea where Stiles and Derek are but the creature went in there", Scott said pointing out the building. I was just about to follow it in. I think I know who it is after. I saw Danny go inside. Wait here for Derek and Stiles."

"No way man. I am coming with you. Look I may not be as strong or fast as them but I've got your back man. Now let's do this", Rory cried as he made his way to the back of the club. They looked around for a way in but only found a window neither of them could get to or a back door that was locked. "Scott use your werewolf strength and break the handle so we can get in", Rory muttered as they stood by the door.

Scott looked anguished about it. "Okay but only because people might die if we don't get in there." Scott broke the handle and tossed it on the floor. "I'll find the kanima maybe you should look for Danny and see if you can get that video before the kanima gets him." Scott waited for Rory to answer but he seemed frozen. "What's wrong?" Scott asked while looking around for the kanima.

"I've found Danny", gulped Rory. "And I've found the kanima", Scott whispered as he noticed the creature on the ceiling behind Danny. Suddenly it dropped and slashed wildly with its claws paralysing several people including Danny. Scott jumped forward and with a lucky strike impaled the kanima with his claws somewhere in the chest region. The creature took off and Scott followed. Outside in the parking lot he followed a trail of blood he noticed on the floor to behind some parked cars and saw a naked and bloody Jackson.

* * *

><p>Stiles awake in agony. There was a sharp stabbing sensation where he knew his heart was. He looked around and remembered he had asked Derek to take him home. Well Sourwolf had failed a simple task. Stiles wished he could it was unusual but being the socially awkward and emotionally constipated werewolf he was it happened frequently. "Derek", he grunted. "I asked you to take me home. Not to your train depot hideaway."<p>

"Stiles", Derek growled softly. "I couldn't take you back home hurt and we needed to get away from the Argents. This was closer." Derek reached out and stroked his boyfriend's forehead. He was weak and as far as he could tell cold. Stiles had never felt cold to him so Derek assumed something was wrong. "Derek, please just listen to me now", Stiles coughed and wiped blood away from his mouth. Derek tried to stray composed for Stiles sake but he could see in his eyes that he had failed.

"Just heal yourself and then we can talk", Derek whined as his wolf's worry broke through. His wolf had been pining away inside at the sight of his mate in such pain. "I CAN'T!" shouted Stiles through gritted teeth. "I told Scott and Rory I was recovered so I could come after you. I lied to them so I could protect you."

"Stiles I don't need you to protect me. I'm an alpha. I'm supposed to protect you", growled Derek. "Shut up Sourwolf I have been saving your life since you came back to Beacon Hills", choked Stiles. That earned him another growl but even Derek had to admit it was true.

"Right well I need to get you to a hospital now if you can't heal yourself", Derek started before being interrupted. "How with Jekyll and Hyde Argent out there? You are staying put", Stiles told him before crying out in pain. "If it is the last thing I can do then I will lay down my life for yours. In fact", screamed Stiles. "I think I may have done just that", Stiles grimaced in pain.

Derek's wolf lost it hearing those words from Stiles' lips and was whimpering and growling without end. The human side of the alpha was not faring much better. He was struggling to contain the wolf and think of solutions to save Stiles. "What about the bite?" Derek asked quietly before realising his stupid mistake.

"You wanna put me in more pain Der? What this isn't enough for you?" Stiles angrily retorted. "I'm a bloody phoenix. You can't turn me." Derek may not show his brains as much as his brawn but he refused to accept the situation as it was and he had another idea. A better idea. "What about all the mythology referring to a phoenix and their healing abilities?" Derek mumbled.

"I already told you I am too weak. My death is inevitable and it seems it must be long and drawn out. Just my luck." Stiles grunted in pain again. Derek wiped the sweat from his brow while internally tearing himself apart for letting this happen to his Stiles. "Der, there is still hope", Stiles grabbed the older man's hand. "Resurrection", he breathed.

Derek held his breath as he heard Stiles speak. "But you said it was complicated and dangerous. Are you telling me that you can't save yourself but you will be brought back?" Derek mumbled hopefully. Stiles shook his head and reached for the water beside him. Derek helped him to drink a couple of mouthfuls of the water and waited for Stiles to explain.

"Phoenix mythology gets so much wrong, more than it gets right in truth. Let me explain what I know of the resurrection ability a phoenix may develop. The books my mother gave me tell of the phoenix as the guardian of life and death. If a phoenix is powerful enough at the time of their first death they may be cursed with immortality. The curse binds them to this world eternally. But only one phoenix may bear the curse at a time. The strongest of the phoenix alive at the time are given this power. You see the phoenix have been dying out but they can never truly leave this world for one must keep the balance." Stiles coughed again and wiped the blood out of his mouth again.

"If my mom was right and I am the last then the curse must fall to me. This being the case I will die and be reborn but there is no way to be certain if I am the last. The other complication is the transformation we undergo when we die. The books refer to a change that can alter a phoenix soul. The light and the dark can shift balance and the person who returns may be different. I don't think it should be taken literally but I think there is a chance if I come back aspects of myself might change mentally or emotionally. Maybe I will find out soon. But whatever happens though Der, promise me you won't blame yourself anymore?"

Stiles held Derek's hand tighter until the alpha consented with a simple "I promise" sob and looked away. Stiles released a deep breath and sighed "I love you." Seconds later he released his grip and Derek whipped his head back around at the loss of a heart beat. Throwing back his head and wolfing out Derek allowed his wolf free reign to howl and grieve the loss of his mate.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours ago Stiles had passed away and Derek had yet to move from where he sat holding the small figure of the boy he had loved. The only boy he had ever loved. Tears no longer ran down his face and he no longer howled but he still sat rocking backwards and forwards breaking his last promise to Stiles. He blamed himself for everything including Stiles death. He had lost hope for Stiles to return after the first couple of hours and he made a promise to himself that no matter what, the creature that killed his Stiles would die. It didn't matter that Jackson was innocent. That thing inside of him wasn't and it needed to die!<p>

Derek would never be able to grieve enough for Stiles but he was done with it presently. He didn't care if it was daylight or that the hunters would love to kill him. He didn't care that he might make himself enemies with Scott again by killing Jackson. He just didn't care anymore. Just as he willed himself to stand up his phone began to buzz. It was Rory, Stiles cousin. How in hell did he have his number? As he answered the phone he noticed the time. It was a lot later than he thought it was. Stiles had been missing for over twenty four hours now.

_**Hey Derek have you seen Stiles since last night? The last I saw he ran off after you and the kanima. Is he with you?**_

"_Yeah Rory he is with me",_e didh_Derek breathed back._

_**Okay well can you tell him to get down to the station ASAP we have a big problem.**_

Rory didn't wait for an answer before putting down the phone. Derek would have to go himself and explain what happened. As he walked away he felt a sudden warmth behind him. He turned to see Stiles' body had started to combust spontaneously and the flames that licked at his love were of a golden hue that hurt his eyes. Though his eyes screamed in pain he didn't look away and even as the temperature rose and the metal of the train carriage began to glow he stayed put. The flames died as quickly as they had appeared, retreating back into Stiles' body.

Stiles sat bolt upright and turned to look him in the eyes. Stiles usual brown eyes were molten gold then after a few seconds they cooled off to their usual colour. "Derek!" Stiles exclaimed jumping up off the mattress he had been laying on. "Stiles!" Derek gasped and hugged the one thing in the world that mattered to him. He hugged the kid tight but was careful not to crush anything as a repeat of the previous night was not something he ever wanted to go through again. Gently he leant down and tilted Stiles head back so he could place his lips against his own. He kissed Stiles with a hunger, a fervour that he had never before felt and Stiles slowly fought back with equal passion after adjusting to this new pace Derek was setting. Pulling himself back from this younger man he gazed lovingly at him.

"I wasn't finished", grumbled Stiles even though he was out of breath and panting. "Sorry love but you are needed at the Station. Rory called", Derek told him chuckling.

"Come on then, let's find out what has happened. I mean it can't be anything too bad right?" Stiles said as he pulled the werewolf towards the door. "Then we can find somewhere quiet and pick up where we left off." Stiles winked at the grin on Derek's face.


	19. Restraint

**A/N: Here is another chapter and again I apologise for the long wait. Will try and update more often but very busy at the moment.**

* * *

><p>The next day Stiles was still furious with not only Scott who had been his best friend since preschool but also with his cousin Rory. Last night when Derek had told him they needed to get to the police station Stiles never could have imagined what a horrible situation they were in. Stiles hadn't spoken a word to either of them and only reluctantly spoke to Rory this morning to inform him that he was leaving for school. The ride to school was silent and thankfully short. The only saving grace Stiles could see at all was the fact that his dad understood and was doing everything in his power to help them. After he parked and got out of his jeep and closed the door Scott appeared out of nowhere. "Hey man, what's up?" Scott asked hesitantly.<p>

Stiles turned to glare at his best friend as he spat, "What's up? Did you seriously just ask me what's up?" Stiles felt his anger growing towards his friend and became nervous somewhere in the back of his mind; nervous that he might hurt the idiot. "How about you two clowns have a restraining order against you and we are still no closer to working out how to save Jackson?" Stiles managed to keep his voice down even though his anger vibrated in every syllable.

"Look we didn't mean to have Jackson file a restraining order against us, did we?" Scott growled at his best friend. "We were just trying to stop him from killing anyone. Besides where were you when it was all going down?"

"You disappear for twenty four hours and leave us alone to deal with Jackson. Then when you get back you criticise our methods. We didn't have any other choice", Rory hissed at his cousin as he made his way to stand beside Scott.

"You did have a choice", Stiles shouted. "You had a choice and you chose badly okay. This is impacting more than just us now. Yeah I maybe criticising your choices but it's just because I'm worried. Maybe we are in over our heads", Stiles lowered his voice as he continued speaking. "And you wanted to know where I was? Well, I was with Derek. He was helping me after Jackson tried to kill me. And you know what he came close to succeeding. So I am sorry if me dying was a terrible inconvenience for you but you know what I had bigger problems at the time."

Stiles stopped as both his best friend and cousin jumped back looking apprehensive. Rory despite being afraid of his cousin's response grabbed him and bent his head. "Since when do your eyes glow green?" Scott growled quietly. Stiles turned his head to look in his jeeps mirror and saw just what Scott was talking about. Just like a werewolf his eyes were glowing but it wasn't yellow, electric blue or blood red it was a light green somewhere between neon and jade, a vibrant lime green. "Huh that's new. Guess it's already started then", Stiles mused as he moved free of Rory's grip and taking a deep breath he calmed himself. Immediately he saw with relief that his eyes cooled off.

"What did you mean you were dying and what's happening?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't bother to look at their faces or answer them when he heard them call his name instead he began to walk into the school building leaving them behind. It wasn't just anger that had kept him unusually quiet this morning. In fact if his mind hadn't been so preoccupied he would have enjoyed yelling at his cousin on the way over. However he couldn't because his mind refused to stop dwelling on the dream that he remembered more vividly than any other. It was more vivid than his nightmares which haunted him clearly enough.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Genim... Genim", came a familiar voice. Stiles looked around to find the owner of the voice. Even if he couldn't remember whose voice it was the words it spoke told him who was calling out to him. Only two people in his whole life called him by his real name. Only two people knew his real name. One being his father and the other being his mother but she was dead. Yet Stiles knew beyond all reasonable doubt that the voice belonged to his mother._

"_Mom?" he called out. "Yes my darling baby. It's me, your mom", answered the voice as a figure solidified out of the misty air of the forest around him. Stiles felt himself shaking as his mother formed before him and held out her arms to hug him._

"_But how? Mom you're dead", Stiles gasped apologetically as he looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I know Genim", she replied sadly. "There is no need to be afraid. This is a dream but also so much more. I'm so proud of you. My baby boy I always knew you would become the Guardian one day"_

"_So I am the Guardian?" Stiles asked hesitantly. Claudia Stilinski nodded her head and smiled, "Of course Genim. You will be reborn in the golden flames of immortality darling. You remember the stories I used to tell you as a kid don't you?"_

"_You know I do Mom. I still read them sometimes when I miss you", Stiles whispered. "But you know that already. So what are you doing in my dream? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Stiles blushed as he smiled back at his mom._

"_I'm here to inform you that you will receive the powers of the Guardian soon. It is your job now. You must be the warrior that defends the boundaries of life and death. You must defend them against those that seek to conquer them. You must put right the transgressions and punish the guilty", Claudia muttered._

"_How am I supposed to do this? I don't know what to do?" Stiles began to whine. _

"_Relax Genim. This is your job, your destiny. You can do this. Do it anyway you can", Claudia reassured him. "You don't have to answer to anyone so do it in your own special way. However works best. I know you will make me proud for two reasons. First because you are my son and I am so proud of everything you do but also because you always fight for what is right. The Guardian's role is essential because it is part of what keeps the universe in balance. Without balance the world falls into chaos. As the Guardian it will all be instinctive. Once you receive the gifts of the Guardian it will all make sense. It will all become clear", Claudia finished. _

"_Mom how do you know all this?" Stiles asked. "Where I am, things are clearer. I was allowed to bring you this information but I doubt I will be able to see you again", Claudia whispered. "I know this because I was the previous Guardian but when I gave up my powers the burden was passed on to you. To the last phoenix." Before Stiles could say anything more he woke up. "Derek", he cried as he spotted his boyfriend standing at the door to the train compartment._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Am I really gonna do this?" Melissa muttered to herself as she stood in the doorway to her son's bedroom. "No I'm not gonna do this. I'm gonna go to work", she resolved as she picked up his laundry basket and made to leave the room. She managed to take a couple of steps away from the room before her resolve crumbled. Turning on her heel she rushed back into the room and placed the laundry basket back where she had picked it up from.<p>

"I'm just going to tidy up a bit. Just a little bit. Just a smidge", she muttered as she straightened the bed sheets before moving to pick up the guitar that had been left on the floor beside the bed.

"He won't even know I was here", she reassured herself as she picked up and shook the text books looking for loose pieces of paper. Failing to find anything in the text books she moved across the room to search the closet. Irritation breaking her composure she upturned the mattress of the immaculately made bed. Melissa growled slightly under her breath as she moved to the desk and rummaged through the drawers.

Resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be finding anything she dropped into the chair by the desk and looked at the ruined room. Just as she gave up looking for clues that might explain her son's strange behaviour she noticed a box of twelve extra ribbed condoms hidden away in the corner on the desk. Turning the box upside down she pursued her lips as the last one of twelve condoms fell onto the desks wooden surface. Maybe this was the answer. Maybe peer pressure and the stress of sexual performance was causing Scott's strange behaviour. She sat there stunned for a few seconds before deciding on her best course of action.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stiles", Scott called as he caught up with him at their lockers. "Look I know you are upset with our choice but can we put that aside for a moment. Allison wants to meet us in the library. She has some news for us regarding the Argent bestiary apparently", Scott whispered quickly, loud enough for just Stiles to hear. "You coming man?"<p>

Stiles thought about saying no but Scott was his best friend and it was hard to stay mad at him so if he was honest his anger was almost gone. He should probably let Scott know he was off the hook too. "Okay, lets go see Allison. Oh and that whole 'stealing prisoner transport' thing, let's just forget about it. I probably would have done the same thing", Stiles admitted. "So were good okay? No more apologising." Scott jumped forward and hugged his best friend before he nodded towards the library.

Stiles followed Scott to the stacks where they meet up with Rory. Stiles could see his cousin was about to start talking so he spoke first, "Look cuz, I just told Scott man. Forget about last night okay. I'm not mad anymore so we're good." Rory nodded and shut his mouth. All three of them turned their heads to look through a gap in the shelves to the right of Scott where Allison had just appeared. She handed them a tablet that Scott took and turned on.

"That's everything Lydia can translate and trust me she is very confused", Allison told them. "Yeah what did you tell her?" Scott asked curiously.

"I told her that we are part of an online gaming community that battles mythical monsters", Allison smiled.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical monsters", Rory whispered back. "You remember Stiles I tried to get you to play that game a few weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah. That game really isn't that accurate. I mean..." Stiles started but stopped when he realised it was unimportant.

"Umm great", Allison smiled back and looked away. "Does it tell us how to find out who is controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Umm well no it doesn't. But Stiles was right about the murderer link. It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There is a story in there about a south American priest who used the kanima to execute the murderers in his village", Allison replied.

"Okay well that doesn't sound so bad", Rory mused. "Maybe we should just let them continue."

"That is until the bond grew strong enough that the kanima killed anyone he wanted it to", Allison continued.

"Okay that's bad. Very bad. All bad all the time", Stile rambled.

"Here is the thing though. The kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be", Allison began.

"Not until it resolves that in its past that manifests it", Scott finished as he read the end of the translation. "Okay if that just means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy I could have told you that myself", Stiles added sarcastically.

"What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents." Allison asked. "Yeah, does anyone actually know what happened to them?" Scott looked at Stiles.

"Lydia might", Stiles suggested. "But what if she doesn't know anything?" Scott countered.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me and he likes me so I'll talk to him myself", Allison replied. "Then what do I do?" Scott asked perplexed.

"You have a makeup exam remember? Rory is taking it with you since he transferred after we all took it", Allison reminded him. "If he does anything you run the other way, okay?" Scott asked. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend going anywhere that homicidal lizard without someone to protect her.

"I can look after myself", Allison reminded him. "It's just if something happens to you while I'm taking some stupid test then someone is gonna have to take care of me", Scott breathed. "If he does anything you run the other way."

"Like?" Allison requested clarification. "Anything weird, anything bizarre..." Scott answered vaguely.

"Anything evil", Stiles supplied helpfully while still managing to be sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Stiles found Lydia a few minutes after leaving the library. "Stiles listen I'm not supposed to tell anyone", the red-head said as she walked away.<p>

"Come on Lydia. Anyone who says they're not supposed to tell anyone is always dying to tell someone. So why not tell me?" Stiles rushed along beside her.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia replied after a second of silence. "Ah, I can't tell you that", Stiles replied instantly as they walked past Erica.

"Then I'm not telling you anything", Lydia replied with a smile. "But you're telling me you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me something?" Stiles rambled.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked.

"It felt like a question" Stiles answered quickly.

"Well tell me if this feels like an answer. No", Lydia replied before speeding off. Stiles grit his teeth and took a deep calming breath before he ran after her.

Before he got more than a few steps Stiles found himself shoved into a wall by Erica. At once he knew she had her claws out because he could feel them digging into his chest. "Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She barked at him.

"Why are you bringing the claws out on camera?" Stiles snapped pointing towards the security camera not twenty feet away that was pointing in their direction. "That's right you want to be Catwoman I'll be your Batman", he supplied gleefully. Proud of himself he moved around her when she removed her hand and headed after Lydia.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents they're about half a mile from here, in Beacon Hills cemetery", Erica sassed with a little shake of her head.

Caught by surprise Stiles stood there in shock before he realised that Erica had left. The moment he came to his senses he raced after her. "Okay hold up Erica", he said as he grabbed her arm when he caught up with her. "Are you telling me you know how they died?"

"Maybe. Only if you can tell me why you are so interested?" she replied with a smile. She kept walking but didn't get an answer from Stiles before her brain put the pieces together. "It's him isn't it?" She asked rhetorically as she stopped dead in the hallway.

"What?" Stiles asked as he played dumb. "Him? Him who?"

"The test didn't work but it's still him. Humph. It's Jackson", Erica snorted before she continued to walk away. Stiles set off following after her without a moment's thought, "Look you can't tell Derek. It's a lot more complicated than that. There is stuff you don't even know about."

"Hmmph", Erica replied shortly. "Just because you got the alpha bite make over doesn't give you the right to go around destroying people", Stiles reasoned.

"Why not? That is all anyone ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you", Erica admittedly shyly. "Yeah you Stiles. And you never once noticed me", Erica continued before pausing as Stiles was obviously not paying attention anymore. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Before she even finished she felt Stiles take hold of her shoulder and turn her so she could she what he was looking at. Water was coming out of the boys' locker room. Suddenly the door flew open and Scott landed on his back in the puddle. Jackson in just a pair of shorts was on top of him almost immediately.

Stiles took a moment to savour what he saw and licked his lips before he moved forward with Erica who had gotten over her shock too. Erica grabbed Jackson and pulled him off Scott while Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him away from Jackson. "Come on Scott", Stiles tried to calm his friend. Where the hell was Rory?

"What the hell is going on?" came Harrison's angry voice. "Hey. Enough. What do you idiots thinking you are doing? Jackson calm down. Mr McCall would you care to explain yourself? Stilinski?" Stiles looked up to see Rory just behind Harrison.

"Here you dropped this", Matt interrupted handing a wet tablet to Scott. Unfortunately Harrison took it before Scott could. "You and you", Harrison said pointing the tablet at Scott and Jackson before he paused as a different idea came to him. "Actually all of you, detention my room, three o'clock", he smirked gesturing at all seven of them.

* * *

><p>At three o'clock Harrison led them all to the library and waited for them to take their seats while he stood in the middle. Scott sat himself beside Rory while Stiles and Erica took the other side of the table. Allison and Matt sat side by side at another table with Jackson opposite. Before Jackson took his seat he turned to Harrison and said, "We can't be in detention together. You see I have a restraining order against these tools."<p>

"All these tools?" Harrison sighed. "No just us two tools", Rory replied indicating himself and Scott.

"Fine. You two move over there", Harrison pointed to the table further away from Jackson and went to sit at the staff desk closing the matter. Erica couldn't help but smile at the ludicrous situation. Jackson just sat there with his mouth hanging open looking over at Scott and Rory.

"That is it. I'm gonna kill him", Scott muttered to Rory. "No you're going to find out who is controlling him and then you're going to help save him", Rory replied ignoring Scott. "No, I think we should just kill him", Scott breathed back.

"Hey what if it's Matt?" Rory enquired. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

"But Danny was the one who said Matt found the two hours of footage missing", Scott reminded him.

"Exactly. He is trying to throw suspicion off himself", Rory whispered.

"So he makes Jackson kill Issac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, the mechanic working on Stiles' jeep. Why?" Scott asked.

"Yes because he is evil", Rory deadpanned.

"You just don't like him", Scott pointed out. "It's not that. The guy just bugs me. I don't know what it is", Rory mused while they both continued to glance over at the other table every few seconds.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked. "Ask Stiles. We both know I'm not the one who will figure this out", Rory replied. "I mean come off it Stiles is the brains of our trio and you you're the brawns."

"What does that make you?" Scott asked. "That makes be the good looking one" Rory chuckled.

Jackson suddenly began fidgeting in his seat before he stood up shouldering his bag and heading for the door with a simple, "I gotta go to the bathroom." Harrison looked up and saw Jackson looking rather pale.

"Hey, you're not looking so good", Harrison commented before Jackson was out the door. Looking back at his other detainees he said, "No one leaves their seats" and then he was gone out the door after Jackson. Immediately Rory and Scott scrambled out of their seats and back to the seats they had originally taken when they entered.

"Stiles any luck?" Scott asked the moment he was on the seat. He leant forward with his elbows on the table.

"Yeah man. Erica is the woman", Stiles replied enthusiastically. "Go on tell them what we know girl." Stiles looked around at the strange expressions they were all giving him. "Sorry I'll keep quiet. I don't know what has come over me."

"It was a car crash", Erica informed them when she looked away from Stiles. "My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive past in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he will be getting when he is eighteen."

"So wait not only is Jackson rich now but he will be getting even richer when he hits eighteen?" Rory gasped.

"So many things are wrong with that picture", Stiles added.

_**Scott McCall please report to the principal's office**_

Scott got up to leave sharing an anxious look with Allison and barely a minute after he left the door opened again. Harrison and Jackson were back. While Jackson went and sat down Harrison went back to the staff desk and began tidy up. Once everything was in his bag he zipped it up and shouldered it. As he walked around the desk his detainees mimicked him by packing away their own belongings. "Ah no sorry. You see yes I am leaving but none of you are. You may leave when you have finished the re-shelving", he laughed as he patted the heavily laden trolleys full beyond capacity of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Scott came back jut as they began the re-shelving. Stiles pulled Allison, Rory and Scott over to one trolley and they set to work. Erica, Jackson and Matt started on the other two. Pushing the trolley down one of the aisles out of sight of the camera and away from Jackson Stiles filled them in on what Erica had found out for them.

"His parents arrived at the hospital after the car crash D.O.A", Stiles mumbled.

"D.O.A?" Rory asked confused.

"Means dead on arrival", Scott answered automatically with a smirk that showed he was proud to know something for once. "Yeah it does but you only know that because your mom works there so lose the grin", Stiles replied.

"Okay but what does this have to do with Jackson being the Kanima?" Scott asked.

"Well his parents died on June fourteenth and Jackson's birthday is June fifteenth", Stiles explained. "It means that they performed a c-section. They literally had to pull him from her lifeless body.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison whispered.

"The board all over the report was inconclusive", Stiles informed them. "Wait you mean that Jackson's parents might have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"Well if they were it falls in line with the kanima myth. It seeks out and kills murderers", Stiles reminded them.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison hummed.

"It doesn't matter. We have to talk to him", Scott said quickly moving to do just that ignoring Allison's advice about it falling on deaf ears.

Seconds after Scott left Stiles could tell things were wrong. All of a sudden the ceiling rumbled above them and he heard Scott call out, "Erica" in a warning tone. Stiles grabbed Allison as books began to rain off the shelves on top of them.

"Aaahh", Erica cried out. Before any of them could move Scott came flying towards them and hit an over turned trolley of books. He got into a crouch and moved towards them. All four of them crouched at the end of the aisle where they could see Jackson part way through the transformation to kanima at the blackboard with chalk in his hand.

As if in a trance Jackson wrote a message on the board while not looking at it at all. The message read: STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! Jackson dropped the chalk gave a kanima signature screech and jumped onto a bookcase against the wall and out the window.

When Jackson left they came out from the aisle and slowly crept towards the blackboard mesmerised by the message. Stiles immediately turned to find Erica on the floor shaking as if she was having a fit. "I think she is having a seizure", Stiles called out as he gathered her up in him arms. Scott ran over to help Stiles while Rory and Allison went to check on Matt.

"We need to get her to a hospital", Scott said as he looked at Erica's shaking form.

"No, Derek. Only to Derek", Erica panted.

"It's okay go", Allison told them. "I've got to call an ambulance for Matt anyway."

"It's not all right", Scott said as he rushed to Allison's side. "Scott it's fine. Stiles needs your help to take Erica and I won't be alone. Rory will stay with me", she interrupted him. Scott looked at Rory for a second and both boys nodded. Scott hurried back to Stiles and offered to carry her since he was stronger. They left quickly leaving Allison and Rory not only to call the ambulance for Matt but also to explain what happened to cause the library look like a bomb site.

"It's okay Rory you don't need to stay if you don't want to. I can handle this", Allison muttered. "Look Allison I made a promise to Scott so nothing you can say will get me to leave. Why don't I stay here while you go call for an ambulance? Jacksons gone so it should be safe", Rory replied and waited for her to accept.

* * *

><p>Stiles threw open the door to the abandoned train depot and let Scott past with Erica. Derek appeared from within the train compartment and signalled for Scott to take her inside. "Hold her up both of you", he told them when they laid her down.<p>

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked concerned for the female werewolf that he knew so much better than this morning. "She might I..." Derek answered as he thought quickly. "Okay this is gonna hurt", he informed them before he snapped her wrist.

"AAAAHHH", Erica screamed as Derek added to her pain. "It will trigger the healing process", Derek explained to them. "I've still got to get the venom out. Now this is where it is really gonna hurt." Before either of the younger boys could stop him he began squeezing her arm so that blood dripped out and on to the floor. Erica screamed harder at first but when she began to quiet and her body stopped shaking Derek released her arm.

"Stiles", Erica breathed breathlessly.

"Yeah I'm here. What do you need?" Stiles asked her helplessly. The pain in her voice cut into his heart like a knife blade.

"Stiles, you make a good Batman", she breathed as she clung to him. He meanwhile moved the hair out of her face. "Okay well thanks for that compliment but I think you are a bit delusional. Rest up okay? We can talk more when you aren't in agony", Stiles whispered to her.

Derek left the train compartment and Scott followed. Stiles was left alone with one seriously wounded werewolf and a head full of thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking. To distract himself he eavesdropped on Scott and Derek's conversation.

"Jackson", Derek confessed.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it. Didn't you?" Scott asked. Derek must have answered non verbally because the next thing Stiles heard was Scott saying, "I'm going to help you stop him. As a part of your pack. If you want me in that's fine but we do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him not kill him."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing this was great news. Stiles knew how much Derek wanted Scott on his side. Scott saying he would join the pack would make Derek very cheerful. Even if he didn't care to smile Stiles would bet that Derek's eyes would give away his pleasure. "And?" Derek waited knowing there was more.

"And we do it my way", Scott insisted.


	20. Raving

**A/N: This was a really difficult chapter to write but I hope you like it. Please be kind with your reviews.**

* * *

><p>The sheriff smiled to himself as he sat down in his office to have dinner with his son and nephew. Lately they hadn't had time to simply sit down and enjoy one another's company over a meal. However that thought quickly left his mind as he took a bite and registered something different about his usual burger order. "Oh, what the hell is this?" the Sheriff asked around the bite of burger he had already taken.<p>

"It's a veggie burger dad", Stiles supplied automatically.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger", John Stilinski groaned.

"Well veggie is healthier", Stiles responded. "We're being healthy", Stiles lifted up his bowl of salad as a way of showing his support for his dad. Meanwhile the sheriff just turned to his fries thinking at least he could enjoy those. So you can imagine his frustration when he discovered that Stiles had got him carrot and celery sticks instead of fries.

"Ah, what the ...? Why are you trying to ruin my life", John grumbled looking straight at his son.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life okay, I'm trying to extend it. Now would you just eat it please? And tell me what you found", Stiles mumbled as he set about putting dressing on his salad.

"No. I'm not sharing confidential police information with a teenager", John told his son. "Especially a son who won't let me have and eat the hamburger and fries I asked him for."

Rory entered just that moment and sat down in the chair beside Stiles. "Hey there Uncle, I got you some curly fries and a hamburger", he greeted the sheriff and handed over a brown paper bag. "I'll take that veggie burger off you because I love 'em."

The sheriff leant forward and took the bag from his nephew before Stiles could grab it. "Ha son. Guess your cousin got the better of you there, hey?"

"Not really. I hear him order the extra food but delayed him outside so I could give you the chance to make the right choice and eat the healthier version", Stiles waved away the comment with an air of dismissal as he craned his neck to see the board behind the sheriff. "Is that it on the board behind you?" He asked changing the topic.

"Don't look at that. Avert your eyes", John told his son in a tired voice knowing it would be useless to try and keep it from Stiles now he had already seen it.

"What do all the arrows pointing to stuff mean?" Rory casually asked while he began to eat his burger and fries.

"Okay both of you stop", the sheriff puffed. "Okay I found something. The mechanic and the couple who were murdered had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked for clarification.

"Yeah. You know what I always say; one is an incident, two is a coincidence and three is a pattern", John breathed. "The mechanic, the husband and the wife; all the same age", John continued. "All of them were twenty four."

"Wait a minute but what about Mr Lahey. I mean Issac's dad is nowhere near twenty four", Stiles interrupted.

"Which made me think that either A – Lahey's murder wasn't connected or B – the ages were a coincidence. That is until I found this. Which would be C. Did you know Issac Lahey had an older brother called Kevin?" John asked.

"Died in combat", Stiles read from the report his dad had just handed him.

"But if he were alive today take one guess as to how old he would be", John dared them.

"Twenty four", Rory answered sure he was right. "Wouldn't it be funny if same age meant same class?" Rory laughed as he took a slurp of his soda while Stiles and the sheriff had gathered around the board. Stiles and his dad turned to give Rory a quizzical look. They both knew he wasn't really interested in this detective stuff. "Well Dad, he's got a point. Did you think of that?" Stiles asked as he turned back to the board.

"Yeah... Well no not yet. I would have but I only got Lahey's file through two hours ago", John defended.

"Two Hours?! Dad people could be dying", Stiles wigged out.

"Yeah I'm aware of that thank you", John snapped.

"Same class", Stiles muttered as his dad took a moment to adjust to the fact two teenagers were helping him do his job. And both of them seemed a step ahead of him. After a second though the sheriff grabbed a pile of document and folders and they set about searching through.

"Wait a minute here it is. Class of 2006, they all went to Beacon Hills", Stiles mumbled.

"Including Issac's brother", the sheriff confirmed.

"Okay so what if they all knew each other. I mean two of them were married so", Stiles began to ramble. "Maybe they all just hung out."

"No it's something more than that. They could have had the same classes together or the same teacher", the sheriff slowed as he finished his thought and turned the page to Stiles. Rory lifted his head a fraction so he could look at the page as well out of mild curiosity.

"Harris?" Rory asked.

"Wait they were all in his class?" Stiles asked looking at his dad.

"All four of them", his dad confirmed. "Now I don't know how Mr Lahey fits in but this, this is definitely a pattern. Alright give me the 2006 year book we've got names now we need faces to go with the names."

"Which ones?" Stiles asked trying to be helpful.

"Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killers not done", Sheriff Stilinski began.

"Then one of them is next", Stiles finished the sentence.

* * *

><p>"Scott you have visitors", Stiles sang while he continued to mess around on his phone. Scott gave his best friend a look of confusion before he headed to the front to have a look. Approaching the door he saw Derek and Issac approaching. Damn he hadn't heard them and Stiles had. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked Derek angrily as he nodded towards Issac.<p>

"He's here because I need him", Derek said in his usual monotone voice.

"I don't trust him", Scott replied. "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either", Issac murmured back.

"And you know what Derek really doesn't care", Derek stepped in before they could bicker anymore. "Now where is the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends", Deaton spoke with the voice of one with authority. "Your friend Jackson were you planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him" Derek answered while Scott answered "Save him."

"Save him" Scott repeated while glaring at Derek. Derek looked at the vet and nodded his head towards Scott in an attempt to show he would go along with Scott.

"You know Derek you did agree last night to save him. You might want to remember that if you want Scott or his boss' help", Stiles muttered as he walked around the vet. "My help as well actually." Derek just looked up at Stiles before gluing his eyes to the floor. "Oh and he really does mean it you two when he says he doesn't care who trusts who", Stiles called out as he turned and walked into the back room again while the others followed.

Deaton brought out a little wooden tray containing a variety of substances in little jars and placed it on the examination table that they had all gathered around. Issac immediately reached out to pick up one of the jars but Derek grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Watch what you touch."

"So what are you some kinda witch?" Issac asked looking up at the vet from his position of leaning on the table with his elbows. Deaton just looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and replied dead seriously, "No, I'm a veterinarian." The vet looked at a couple of more jars while Issac made a strange face and considered what he had been told.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that is going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin", Deaton confessed.

"Well we're open to suggestions", Derek replied looking the vet in the eye.

"What about an effective offence?" Issac asked aggressively.

"We already tried", Derek reminded him. "I nearly took its head off, Argent emptied an entire clip into it and Stiles hit it with his fire but the thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weakness?" the vet asked in disbelief.

"Only one", Derek answered automatically. "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked almost surprised.

"No", Scott answered. "He is a captain of the swim team."

"Essentially you're trying catch two people", Deaton explained before he moved away to get something from a drawer. He came back and held up some weird coin thing to them. "A puppet", he paused before adding, "and a puppeteer."

Deaton then placed the coin on the now clear table and picked up one of the jars from behind him. "One killed the husband but the other one had to take care of the wife. Do we know why yet?" he asked them.

"I don't think Jackson could do", Scott started to offer his opinion as an explanation. "His mom died pregnant and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do we know it isn't part of the rules?" Issac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer too?" Scott asked tentatively.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was", Issac answered truthfully.

"But hold on if Issac is right about the kanima being bound by certain rules how did he manage to kill Stiles", Derek spoke quickly before realising too late that he had said too much. He snapped his head up to Stiles furious glare and gave his best puppy dog apology expression. One he hadn't used since before the fire. Stiles had asked him to keep it between them for the time being but not having thought through what he wanted to say first he had let it slip.

Everyone in the room but Scott and Rory suddenly jumped away from Stiles when they turned to him in confusion and saw his new glowing green eyes. "Don't worry Stiles has got this", Scott reassured them. _Stiles come on man. Calm down and prove me right._

Stiles calmed himself down and allowed his eyes to stop glowing but he threw a death glare at Derek that far surpassed anything the alpha had ever wore on his face. "What does he mean Stiles? When did you die?" Scott asked like the lovable idiot he was.

Rory who was a little more on the ball interrupted before Stiles could reply, "So you meant it literally when you told us this morning that you were dying? That means you died two nights ago right?"

Stiles looked at Rory calmly as he spoke in a voice that was so close to wavering that everyone could hear it, "Yes that's right. When I said Jackson came close to killing me I was lying in a way. When I caught up with Derek I saw Jackson had the advantage so I leapt into help and I used my cold flames to slow him down. Lizards are cold blooded so decrease the temperature and they aren't as fast you know. Anyways so I landed a blow straight at the things rib cage and it screeched in agony. I saw so surprised I had managed to hurt the thing that I was slow reacting. Too slow. He slammed me in the same area pretty hard. That's when argent Arrived and you know the rest of that."

"But that's not the end of it, is it?" Deaton pushed for Stiles to tell them more.

"Well I got him out of there. I asked him to heal himself but he said the damage was too extensive. That thing broke his ribs and they punctured his heart", Derek swallowed with difficulty. "We discussed the lore about phoenix rebirth and he explained it. I didn't really understand it but I understood there was a chance he would come back so I stayed with him. I almost gave up", Derek admitted with difficulty as tears began to form at the edges of his eyes.

"I awoke in the golden flames of a phoenix rebirth because I am the last of my kind. The role of guardian falls to me. I am the guardian that must protect the borders between life and death", Stiles told a silent room.

The silence continued for a moment before Deaton found his voice, "Guardians? You mean they are real? I thought they were fables."

"Who or what are they?" Rory asked as he reached beside him and rubbed his cousin's shoulder comfortingly.

"They are powerful beings that keep the world in balance or so it is believed. I have never met one so I assumed they were just an idea, a myth to inspire others to keep the balance", Deaton spoke slowly weighing each word.

"Well Deaton. Let me tell you they are real. I'm one now and another one will arrive in Beacon Hills shortly. They are coming to help explain what I must do", Stiles said.

"So what does that mean for you Stiles?" Scott asked getting irritated because the conversation was getting difficult for him to follow again.

"I don't know just yet. It means I'm more powerful now than I was. I have these new abilities I will discover apparently and the green eyes are an indication that I am on my way to mastering how to shift. The lore that talks of only one phoenix refers to the fact only the guardian phoenix can take the form of a bird", Stiles put things simply for Scott.

"Think of it as if he has levelled up man", Rory smiled at Scott who grinned back.

"Look we got a hell of a way off topic and though I am sort of glad I could tell you guys this we need to focus on the kanima", Stiles reminded them. He looked at Deaton as if to tell him to carry on.

"Hold on the book says they're bonded right?" Deaton suddenly asked hopefully. Derek gave a quick bob of his head to confirm the vet's question. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson himself but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima", Deaton began to unscrew the jar. "Also affects the master", Deaton finished as he made a circle with the powder substance around the coin.

"Meaning what?" Issac asked with a hopeful glint in his eye as well now.

"Meaning we can catch them? Both of them?" Scott eagerly asked, also starting to feel hopeful.

* * *

><p>The next morning Stiles drove Rory to school as was becoming the normal. They meet up with Scott in the parking lot as he pulled his dirt bike up beside them. "Morning guys", Scott greeted them. "Did you manage to find a way to get any tickets?"<p>

"Well I'm covered", Stiles mumbled guiltily. "Derek got us both tickets before we learnt Jackson was gonna be there." Stiles couldn't help but smile at the idea of his grumpy boyfriend at a rave. He knew Derek had only bought the tickets because he would love to be there. It was almost enough to make Stiles forgive him for slipping up. "Anyways since we learnt Jackson is gonna be there Derek agreed to give his ticket to Rory so he could go."

"So I'm the only one without a ticket?" Scott cried indignantly. Stiles ignored him as he glanced over his best friend's shoulder at the stranger that was approaching them. He wasn't sure how but he could sense the guy was part of the supernatural and very powerful.

"Hello, My name is Tyler Black", the stranger stopped and introduced himself to the three of them. "I'm looking for a Stiles Stilinski." Tyler Black ran a hand through his short black hair as he waited nervously for Stiles to reveal himself.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Stiles", Stiles waved casually. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually it's more about what I can do for you", Tyler replied smiling at the young guardian. Tyler had met two other guardians; one was middle aged and the other was ancient so it was refreshing for him to meet another that was his age. "Look this isn't the best place to talk. Could we just walk? You know away from all the ears?" Tyler took a few steps backwards. Stiles shared a glance with Scott and Rory but nodded and began to walk after the retreating Tyler Black.

When they reached the end of the parking lot where no students were hanging around Tyler turned to the new guardian and began to explain. "Sorry I didn't want to disturb you at home so I thought it would be best to meet in public. You've been expecting me right? I'm the guardian of time. I'm here to show you the ropes of your new cosmic role."

Stiles showed his shock and understanding as soon as the word guardian was mentioned. "Ah, so that is why I could sense you were so powerful. Yeah I've been expecting you."

"Great. Now when would it be best for me to show you the ropes of being a guardian?" Tyler asked rather bluntly.

"Umm well you see the thing is at the moment I'm actually trying to work with my pack to contain a kanima that is killing innocent people", Stiles admitted.

"What?! There is a kanima running amok in Beacon hills. Those shape shifters can be fairly lethal", Tyler exclaimed. He hummed for a moment deep in thought. "Okay here is what I will do. I'll stick around and help you fix this with your... Wait a minute did you say pack?"

"Yeah", Stiles answered confused.

"You're a werewolf?" Tyler spat in disgust.

"No of course I'm not. I'm a phoenix dude", Stiles snapped angrily. "What's your problem with werewolves any way?"

"Uucck, don't get me started. They are horrible feral beasts that need to be put down. You don't seriously hang around with them do you?" Tyler asked.

"Hell yeah I do. They aren't feral beasts. Sure when they shift they get a bit furry and animalistic but when they are in control they are just regular people. I mean I should know my best friend Scott is one and my boyfriend is an alpha", Stiles jabbed his thumb over his shoulder back towards the jeep.

"Okay, well we can call it a difference of opinion if you want but I refuse to help any of them out", Tyler warned.

"Hey you just said you would help me", Stiles said in a raised voice. "If you're going to help me you need to work with my friends."

"Okay. Okay! I'll help you and work with your friends but you best tell them to keep their distance or I won't be held responsible for my actions. I can't leave until you understand your new position and we can't focus on that until the kanima is taken care of", Tyler mused furiously before he started to walk away. "When you need me just concentrate and you'll be able to sense me so you can come find me."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe what an asshole that guy was", Stiles was ranting again about his conversation with Tyler. Rory was unfortunately the only one listening as Scott and his boss Deaton were discussing how they might slow the kanima down using ketamine.<p>

"Okay Rory now this part is for you. Just you", the vet mercifully interrupted before Stiles could continue his rant further. "This is part of what you will use to create the barrier. It's taken from the mountain ash tree which many cultures believe protects from the supernatural. As a mimic you will be able to use this while Stiles or the werewolves can't. You assimilate their strengths without taking their weakness but you're not as strong as them. You're not a shape shifter, you're a gifted human."

"So what all I need to do is spread this around the entire building and then Jackson and whoever is controlling him can't cross it?" Rory asked sceptically.

"They'll be trapped", the vet confirmed. "There's a bit more to it than that though. Think of it as gunpowder. It is just powder without a spark. Rory you need to be that spark. If this is going to work you need to believe it", Deaton explained.

"I knew it sounded too easy", Rory mumbled.

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't believe how unexcited he was. Usually he would have been so excited and hyper like a little kid is at Christmas but because of all the drama with the kanima he doubted he would get time to enjoy the rave. Add to that the fact he was still angry with Derek and the whole thing was a lot less fun. The rest of the group had split up to their assigned positions but somehow they had over looked him. He was free to go wherever he wanted and so that was how he found himself tagging along with Issac and Erica to act as crowd control.<p>

"Stiles", Issac yelled for him. "Scott just left. He had something important to take care of. We need to find Jackson and give him the ketamine." Stiles nodded and began to look around for Jackson. After a few minutes of nothing Stiles suddenly heard Issac and Erica call out his name simultaneously. Turning towards the sound he saw them hurt on the floor with the ketamine next their heads. Jackson was walking away from them slowly through the crowd. Stiles speed through the dancers and grabbed the ketamine off the floor. Stabbing it into Jackson's neck he released the trigger and felt Jackson go limp. Issac and Erica were up and helping him to get Jackson out of sight in no time.

Dumping him in a small metallic box room in the warehouse Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "So the ketamine worked?" he asked.

"Well let's find out", said Issac as he moved towards Jackson and extended his claws. Issac went to slash at Jackson's chest but Jackson caught his wrist in his hand and began crushing it with tremendous force. Issac moved away quickly when the grip faltered and allowed his wrist to heal while standing behind Stiles. Erica also stood as far from Jackson as she could fearful that kanima toxin might cause her to have a fit again.

"Okay no one does anything like that again. No one even goes near him", Stiles ordered.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out", Issac gasped through the pain of his wrist.

"Well apparently this is all we are gonna get. So let's just hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight", Stiles answered in a hopeful voice.

"I'm here", a strange voice said. The strange voice was issuing from Jackson's mouth yet it wasn't his voice. "I'm right here with you."

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked as he moved closer despite his own warning just seconds ago.

"Us", answered the strange voice again. "We're both here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers", Jackson answered still with the creepy voice.

"So all the people you killed so far", Stiles started.

"Deserved it", came the reply.

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers", Stiles spoke quietly.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied", the creepy voice answered.

"Right so the people you've been killing are all murderers then. Who did they kill?" Stiles asked.

"All. Each. And. Every. One. ME! They murdered me!" The voice began growing in strength and volume.

Stiles jumped back as Jackson began to repeat "they murdered me" over and over with the yellow reptilian eyes of the kanima. The keatmine must be wearing off if he was starting to shift. "More ketamine. More Ketamine. The man needs more ketamine", Stiles rushed out quickly as Jackson began to move his arm.

"We don't have any more", Issac replied in a fragile voice, holding up the empty bottle.

Jackson stood up and screeched which caught the trio's attention once more. "Okay you two get out", Stiles told the betas.

"What are you gonna do Stiles", Erica screamed at him.

"I'm going try and slow him down a bit", Stiles answered as he summoned blue fire to his hands. "Close the door behind you."

"Stiles he'll kill you again", Erica cried.

"Yeah maybe he will, but he can't keep me dead for long. Issac", Stiles said with a nod. Issac understood at once and grabbed Erica pulling her out the door and slamming it shut before bolting it. Stiles continued to summon the cold flames until his entire body was cloaked in them. He saw that his plan was sort of working. The now fully shifted kanima was moving slowly still as if ketamine was still coursing through its system. As an added bonus the Kanima seemed to be shying away from Stiles as if afraid of the flames. Without any warning the kanima turned to the wall and launched its self straight at the metal. Stiles watched in disbelief as the kanima went straight through and disappeared.

Erica and Issac watched as Stiles walked through the gap in the wall with the fire dwindling back into his body. "Come on guys we need to regroup", Stiles shouted as he ran for the exit. Once outside the building he stopped suddenly sensing something blocking his way.

"Stiles", Rory cried seeing his cousin emerging from the building.

"Stiles are you alright?" Derek called out. He wanted nothing more than to take Stiles in his arms and check him over but the mountain ash barrier was preventing him.

"I'm fine", Stiles answered. "So are they by the way", Stiles waved to Erica and Issac behind him. "Look we lost Jackson inside. The ketamine wasn't enough."

Stiles suddenly stopped as he felt something. He had never felt anything like it before but without a doubt he could tell that it was Scott. It felt like he was dying. Stiles whipped his head round at the same time Derek did. They both seemed to sense it for some reason. "Rory break the barrier", Derek growled.

"What? No. Why?" Rory asked confused.

"Do it Rory. Scott is dying", Derek growled even harsher than before.

"Do it Rory", Stiles agreed. All the werewolves and Stiles watched as Rory knelt down and swiped a hole in the barrier. Immediately Derek was off and Stiles was right behind him. Derek threw open a door and immediately stumbled which worried Stiles. Before he could react he saw someone with a knife jump at Derek's back. At the same time he registered the smell of wolfsbane in the air. God! A hunter had been trying to kill Scott and Derek was affected the moment he walked in. Stiles saw that Derek was keeping the hunter occupied and so he located the source of the smell. It was a vapouriser. Without even thinking Stiles fired a burst of flames at the device causing it to blow up. The air in the room burned briefly and the smell of wolfsbane cleared. Stiles immediately summoned his pink healing flames and set about ridding the toxin from Scott's body.

Derek fell down beside Stiles seconds after he began healing Scott and Stiles moved a hand across to his chest to purge the wolfsbane. Just as Scott began to regain consciousness the others arrived. Derek lay on his back beside Stiles breathing deeply. He squeezed Stiles leg as a sign of gratitude as he was still having difficulty breathing. Stiles understood and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat beside Derek in the examination room of the vet Surgery where Deaton was attending to Scott. He had given Derek something to fix up his breathing difficulty as soon as they arrived. Scott however still remained weak and was laid out upon the metal table. Deaton left the room and Stiles heard Derek give a very heartfelt "Thank you."<p>

Stiles laid his head on the alphas chest finally forgiving him for the slip up he made last night. And Derek laid his head on top of Stiles. He pulled Stiles closer in his embrace as he whispered in the young boy's ear, "I love you." With that said he passed out leaving a very emotional Stiles to whisper, "I love you too" for the first time. Quiet tears of happiness began to run down Stiles face as he listened to the quiet around him. He felt a shiver run through his body as he heard a conversation in the next room however.

"I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it", a female voice spoke softly.

"If I want your opinion I'll make an appointment with the guidance office", came Deaton's slightly rougher deep voice.

"From the state of things I'd think use a little guidance", the female voice retorted. "Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?"

Stiles felt himself bristle with annoyance at the unknown female voice. "They're more capable than you think", Deaton replied with confidence.

Silence reigned for a few seconds between the two speakers Stiles couldn't see. "And are you going to tell them what is coming?" the female voice asked breaking the silence.

"They've got enough to worry about", Deaton answered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I might be starting a seperate fiction piece entitled <em>Guardians<em> which will be based on this AU. Let me know what you guys think of the idea. Main priority is to keep going with this fiction at the moment though so it might be a while before it appears.**


	21. Party Guessed

**A/N: This was a very interesting chapter to write. O/C Tyler will be leaving soon. Haven't heard from anyone reguarding a side fanfiction piece entitled _'Guardians'_ but think I will go ahead and start it anyway. It will be set in the break between seasons 2 and 3.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying that", Derek growled in frustration. "I'm saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."<p>

"Ooh that coming from you is rich. Excuse me if I am wrong but it is me who has to do the healing. But I have to admit you're right", Stiles mumbled. Derek glared at him and Stiles knew what he was thinking. Stiles was aggressive at times and he made more work for himself by causing the injuries first so he didn't really have a right to complain. Derek might never admit it but Stiles knew that he loved it when Stiles was aggressive.

"I get it we can't save Jackson", Scott hated to admit it but he had being thinking about it lately.

"We can't seem to kill him either", Derek muttered darkly as Stiles sat beside him and laid his head on the alpha's shoulder. "I've seen a lot of things but I've never seen anything like this. And every new moon is just going to make him stronger."

"So how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know", Derek admitted while he took Stiles hand into his own. "I don't even though if we can."

"Maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it", Scott suggested.

"I'm the one who turned him. It was my fault", Derek replied.

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this. This happened because of something in his past", Scott reminded the alpha.

"He is right Der. I mean he isn't often right but he is this one time, besides I know we can find a way to save him", Stiles smiled at them both.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple", Derek answered angrily.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Why do you always think I am keeping something from you?" Derek asked getting annoyed with the beta now.

"Because you always are keeping something from me", Scott replied just as angry.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you", Derek replied honestly. Not that Scott seemed to pick up on it but Stiles sure did and began to rub his arm up and down his boyfriend's arm to comfort him.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Go home Scott. Sleep, eat, heal, make sure your friends are safe because the full moon is coming. And with the way things are going I got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one", Derek sighed.

"I think I could try again. I mean I haven't fought him again since you know died but I feel stronger. I might be able to take him", Stiles whispered trying to lightening the mood in his own signature way.

"Uh uh. No way are we letting you try that", Derek growled as he turned sideways to look at his love; his eyes temporarily flashing red with his anger at the idea. Stiles looked over at Scott for support but found Scott nodding in agreement with Derek.

"Are you coming Stiles?" Scott asked as he headed towards the exit of the train car.

"You go ahead and I'll catch up", Stiles answered. Waiting until he was sure Scott was out of hearing range he turned on Derek. "Okay so at least tell me what you don't want him to know."

"If what some of the books say on the kanima is true then what I said about it getting stronger with each full moon is not an exaggeration", Derek sighed.

"Okay but as you said they're just legends right. We don't know that for sure. Legends are often exaggerated or distorted. Now do me a favour tonight and follow your own advice okay? Get some rest and relax. I'll be over in the morning with Tyler", Stiles whispered before he leant into kiss his alpha.

"I can hardly wait", Derek replied sarcastically. Tyler had made his feelings on werewolves very clear and Derek had made his feelings on Tyler's opinions very clear too. Poor Stiles was stuck in the middle.

* * *

><p>The sheriff popped his head into his son's bedroom expecting to see him in the middle of something or other since the kid always had too much energy. He was rather surprised to find Rory in Stiles room and no Stiles anywhere.<p>

"Hey Rory. You know where Stiles is", John asked his nephew.

"Umm. Sorry what was that?" Rory asked looking up from whatever he was doing. "Uh Stiles? He left earlier. Something about him going to see Derek and Tyler."

The sheriff looked at him confused. Who the hell was Tyler? "Okay. What are you up to anyway?"

"Umm just doing some homework", Rory replied as he went back to the book on the desk in front of him.

"But its spring break", John replied as he walked over to have a closer look. "Rory!" he cried. "Not you too. It's bad enough I have Stiles who isn't able to leave a case alone. Now you won't leave police business alone either."

"Look Stiles must be rubbing off on me or something but I'm doing this to settle my own curiosity", Rory stared his uncle down.

"The police brought Harris in for questioning this morning", John told his nephew. "And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the majority of the murders."

"What proof is there that he is the one behind them?" Rory asked knowing Stiles would want as much information as possible.

"You remember the couple that were murdered? There were tyre tracks nearby that match Harrison's car. The same car was also seen outside the hospital when the pregnant woman was murdered. It's got some bumper sticker on it with a quote from Einstein." John informed him

"Hold up. What quote?" Rory asked as his heartbeat picked up.

"Something about imagination and knowledge", his uncle replied.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge?" Rory asked already knowing the answer. His uncle nodded to answer his question and waited for Rory to elaborate. "I saw the same bumper sticker at the rave the other night."

"That means you're a witness and you'll need to give a statement", John muttered. "How about we pretend you didn't tell me that and we both just forget it?" Rory nodded. "You and Stiles are aware you don't need to solve this one for me right?" John asked his nephew.

"Yeah we know. But I need to do something", Rory replied shamefully. He felt guilty that he had let Jackson kill all those people. If he had a better handle on his clear sight ability maybe they would have known who the kanima was earlier. "What? What's up?" Rory asked when he noticed his uncle staring at the page he was on.

"Look at the swim team", John told him. Rory looked down and saw straight away what his uncle noticed.

"Look at the coach. It's Issac's dad", Rory whispered.

* * *

><p>Stiles walked into the abandoned train depot with Tyler shuffling along behind him. Derek came out of the train to greet them and pulled Stiles into a tight embrace.<p>

"Where are the others?" Tyler asked rudely, ignoring that Stiles and Derek were having a romantic moment.

"They're out but will be back in a couple of hours. Being their first full moon and all they need to be restrained", Derek answered ignoring the guardian's rudeness.

"Okay well we better get this underway if we only have a couple of hours. Besides I know Stiles wants to get back so he can get ready for Lydia's party", Tyler replied icily. "Stiles from what I've heard you are quite powerful already but you need to train harder, even if it means spending less time with your friends and other acquaintances. A guardian should always be asking themselves if they are the best they can be. I keep two things clear in my head at all times. First your enemy could be anyone even the person you least expect. A friend, a relative or a boyfriend", Tyler sneered giving Derek a look of loathing.

"Watch it Tyler", Stiles warned him. "You said you would help but if you can't do it without insulting the people I care about you can leave and I will figure this out on my own."

"Secondly", Tyler continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "If the enemy turns out to be someone you know you must remember to surprise them you must first be able to surprise yourself. Therefore my advice is to learn how to use the abilities you already had and your new abilities in different ways. Be creative. Now Derek tell me about his fighting style. What are his strengths? What are his weak points?"

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment not liking how much information this other kid wanted on his boyfriend. Potentially dangerous information that made him consider how much to tell carefully before he spoke. "His physical attacks are flawless due to a combination of speed and magical potency. He is fast and thinks strategically while remaining calm under pressure. He can attack from a distance as well which is useful. Not something a werewolf could do. I can only think of two weak points. First he gets distracted; surprised easily which can make him into an easy target. And secondly his stamina is under developed. Using any new type of fire drains him as does any injuries he obtains due to his lack of healing abilities in the midst of battle."

Tyler was pacing back and forth while he listened, "Thank you that is most insightful." Tyler continued to pace for a moment while he remembered what Stiles had told him of his abilities on the ride over here. "Stiles you need to develop some sort of work out program to develop your stamina much like I had to learn martial arts when I first became a guardian. I don't think there is anything we can do about the lack of healing."

Stiles nodded before asking, "Well if we are done here, do you want to come back to mine Tyler? Rory isn't going to Lydia's party because he doesn't get along with her particularly well. Thinks she is a cold-hearted bitch or something. I don't like the idea of him being alone on a full moon and you could use some company right? It's better than sitting in that motel room. Plus who knows maybe he can give you more insight on me since apart from Scott, my dad or Derek he knows me the best", Stiles rambled.

"Sure. Maybe I can borrow your books to do some research while I'm there. I have a few jobs to attend to over summer but I can't if I'm unprepared", Tyler replied.

"See you later Der. Text or call me later if you need any help controlling the pups", Stiles smiled as he leant in for a lingering kiss. He ignored the sounds of disgust behind him. Pulling away he headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked Scott.<p>

"No. Have you seen Allison?" Scott replied.

"No but we should probably tell her what we found", Stiles suggested.

"I'm still kinda not sure what we found", Scott admitted.

"We figured out it has something to do with water. You know the fact that all the victims were on the swim team. The way the kanima reacted around the pool", Stiles clarified.

"So whoever controls the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott muttered.

"Hated. Specifically the two thousand and six swim team", Stiles clarified again while waving his arms around. "So maybe it was another teacher or maybe like a student from back then. I mean what are we missing? What haven't we thought of?" Stiles stopped as Allison walked up and stopped in front of them.

"Ahh, Jackson's not here", Allison informed them.

"Yeah no one is here", Stiles pointed out the obvious as he looked around.

"Maybe it's just early", Scott suggested with overwhelming positivity.

"Or maybe no one is coming because Lydia has turned into the towns whack job", Stiles mumbled darkly. Scott sighed knowing his best friend was right.

"Well we have to do something because we've like completely ignored her for the past two weeks", Allison said.

"She's ignored Stiles for the past ten years", Scott pointed out.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar", Stiles cried indignantly. "Besides I'm over her now cos I've got myself a big bad alpha boyfriend."

Scott shook his head still confused how his best friend could feel that way about the resident alpha. "We don't owe her a party", Scott murmured.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked. "Because she wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us. We're all prepared to handle this but she isn't."

Both boys looked across at Lydia putting on a valiant face but they could also both smell the sadness that she was radiating. "I guess I could use my status as the co captain to get the lacrosse team here", Scott sighed resigned to do it for reasons he didn't understand.

"Yeah and I could make a few calls to some people who could get this thing going", Stiles mumbled. "Like really going."

"Who?" Allison asked confused.

"Um they're just some friends I've made when I've been out at night. Let's just say they know how to party", Stiles answered hesitantly. "Allison why don't you give Rory a ring and tell him and Tyler to get their butts over here too? Don't except no as an answer."

Surprisingly their phone calls made a great improvement because in the next fifteen minute the party really did get going. "So are you gonna go over there and apologise to Allison?" Stiles asked Scott who was staring across at her. She kept glancing over at him too.

"Why should I apologise?" Scott frowned.

"Because you're the guy it's like what we do", Stiles told him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong", Scott defended himself.

"You should definitely go apologise then. You see whenever a guy doesn't think he has done anything wrong it actually means that he has definitely done something wrong", Stiles rambled after taking a sip of his punch.

"You should listen to the man cos he's right", Rory laughed as he moved to stand by his cousin. "What I wanna know though is how it works in his relationship. So Stiles tell us how does it work between two guys?"

"Well I don't know how it works for other gay couples but for Derek and me it works like this; Derek glares at me until he realises that I'm always right and then he apologises", Stiles chuckled and smiled when he saw Tyler laughing as well. "But we got off topic. Back to Scott."

"I'm not apologising", Scott replied in a heavy low voice.

"Is that the full moon talking buddy?" Stiles asked knowingly.

"Probably. But why do you care anyway? You never liked it when Allison and I were together", Scott reminded him.

"Look I was just sick and tired of feeling like the spare wheel. Now I've passed that on to Rory I'll be nothing but supportive. Something at least has to go right because in case you haven't noticed we're getting our arses royally kicked; people dying, you may be getting held back at school", Stiles rambled. "And if I on top of all that I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt then I'm gonna stab myself in the face with a fork."

"Don't stab yourself in the face", Scott spoke quickly.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Probably because Jackson's here", Rory breathed following Scott's gaze.

"Wait a minute so you know who the kanima is? Then what's the problem?" Tyler cried out quietly.

"Because we don't want to kill him we want to save him", Stiles answered as he glanced at the mage. Tyler rolled his eyes but didn't push the issue.

Stiles wandered off to talk to some of his friends that had responded to his cry for help with getting the party started.

_Hallucination #1_

"_Why am I wearing black?" Stiles heard his dad's voice say angrily. "Because I just came from a funeral, okay?" Stiles turned to see his dad standing by the drinks with a bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in his hand. "People wear black at funerals", his dad continued angrily._

"_Chill", some party goer said to him before the sheriff shoved the kid off into the crowd._

"_Get outta my face", the sheriff snarled before he turned and caught sight of his son. "It's you. It's all you. You know every day I would walk into that hospital and I saw her lying there slowly dying. I thought how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own; this hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life." _

_Stiles swallowed as he felt tears start to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall here in front of people. Everyone had turned to watch and this was one of his worst nightmares. "It's you. It's all you Stiles! You killed your mother", John Stilinski slurred as he pointed at his son."You hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me", he finished as he dashed the bottle at the pillar beside Stiles. _

_End of hallucination #1_

Stiles leaned back against the pillar and rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to draw strength to put on a brave face again. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Well okay he was smart enough to know what happened but not why.

Stiles grabbed another glass of punch from the table on his way inside to find Scott who seemed to have vanished. He drained the glass in one mouthful before he headed inside. He was hoping the liquid courage would help him talk to his best friend about this because even trying to talk to Scott about this was going to be difficult.

_Hallucination #2_

_Stiles froze when he heard a throaty deep chuckle from somewhere to his left and he turned to find Derek with a blond girl more his own age sitting on his lap. He knew that chuckle had been Derek's. Stiles felt his blood run cold as he took in the scene though. The girl had her hands all over the alpha while he seemed to be doing nothing to discourage her while she straddled him._

"_Ah there you are Stiles", Derek breathed when he looked up and saw him standing there. "Have you met Lucy yet?" Derek asked while he tried to gesture to the woman who was now attacking Derek's neck with her lips. "I'm sorry Stiles I don't think we are going to work out. It was fun though while it lasted. You're just not good enough for me", Derek told him honestly. _

_Stiles could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. Derek meant every word he had said. As Derek turned his attention back to Lucy, Stiles felt the tears he held back earlier break through his control. He had since they first kissed feared that Derek would realise that he could do so much better. But to hear the words straight from his mouth and in such a public display hurt Stiles more than he thought he would be able to handle._

_End of Hallucination #2_

Stiles looked back up ready to give that arsehole Derek Hale a piece of his mind but in his place he saw some scrawny speckled kid. What the hell was happening? Was that just another hallucination? If so what was causing them? Stiles decided his best course of action was to find Scott, Rory and Tyler.

He found Rory a couple of minutes later sitting by one of the water features Lydia's mom loved in her garden. "Rory drink the water. Come on man", Stiles muttered as Scott joined him. "You need to sober up so we can get outta here."

"What are you doing?" asked Danielle as she came over. "If you want to sober him up you're going about it the wrong way."

"Oh really. And I suppose you can do better?" Scott raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"I can do this. Just watch", she replied before she grabbed Rory by the neck and shoved his face in the water next to him. She held his face in the water a couple of seconds before she pulled him back up. "How do you feel?" she asked ignoring Scott and Stiles' incredulous faces.

"Like I might have to revisit Stiles policy on hitting a girl", Rory replied.

"He's sober", Danielle smiled happily. Stiles smirked at his cousin's words and pulled out his phone which had just vibrated. It was a text from Derek.

**Need help containing the betas. 12.27**

Stiles looked at the time on his phone it was almost one in the morning. Damn it he really needed to get over there and check that Derek was alright.

"Scott man I got to go. Derek needs help", Stiles called loudly while he tossed his jeep's keys to Rory. Without another word he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Half way to Derek's temporary home at the train depot Stiles sensed something. He wasn't sure how he knew but being part of the supernatural world he didn't ignore his hunches. Something was telling him that he needed to go to the old Hale house not the train depot so Stiles changed course. He had already tried to get hold of Derek by phone seven times but decided to try once more.<p>

"Hey Derek, it's just me. I got your message and I was on my way but something is happening at your old house. I've got to check it out. It's important. Hold on and I will be there as soon as possible", Stiles left a message on the answer phone. Stiles had been running at full speed towards the train depot but this urgent feeling to get to the hale house caused himself to push himself even harder.

Arriving at the hale house he went straight into the living room where he found Derek lying unconscious on the floor next to a giant hole in the floor. He tried calling his name to wake Derek but it didn't seem to be working.

"Stiles?" Deaton said calmly. Stiles turned his head to look at the vet. "What are you doing here?" the vet asked him.

"I had this feeling that I need to be here. I guess I sensed something", Stiles answered as he tried to focus. He needed to achieve a partial shift again so he could use his eyes to confirm what he had felt when he tried to heal Derek with his pink flames. After a couple of seconds his vision changed and he looked at the alpha while biting his lower lip. With the shifted phoenix eyes he could see a person's life force. Derek's was slipping away. "He's dying", Stiles whispered to Deaton.

"Stiles you understand what happened here right?" Deaton asked. "You sensed it. Peter managed to resurrect himself through a combination of Lydia and Derek's help. You are the guardian of life and death. Peter has crossed over that boundary and you must deal with him as you see fit. But first we must find a way to save Derek. You can't heal him."

"No. I already tried. My healing flames work on the body not on life force", Stiles sniffed. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Wait I've been having these visits from previous guardians while I sleep. I think I know what to do." Stiles concentrated harder than before and looked deep within himself to his magical core. He summoned fire to his right hand and willed it to turn to what he had heard was called ghost fire or the flames of draining. Ghost fire was magic that only the guardian phoenix could summon apparently. Deaton watched as the flames turned a brilliant white. Stiles laid his hand over Derek's heart and pushed the flames into Derek's unconscious body. Stiles watched as the flames surrounded the life force and cut the trail that was steadily leaking from his body. Sighing with relief Stiles removed his hand and sat back exhausted as he always was when he used a new type of fire for the first time. He watched as Derek's life force stabilised and thickened.

"Cover your ears Stiles", Deaton advised him as he put something silver to his mouth and blew. Stiles still heard the sound and it still set his teeth on edge but it was dulled by the hands over his ears. Derek's eyes opened sharply. Focusing on Deaton's face for a moment before then turning to look at Stiles he slowly sat himself up asking, "That sound. What was it?"

Deaton gave an awkward yet pleasurable smile as he showed them a dog whistle. Derek just huffed and tried to stand. Failing to hold himself up Stiles ducked under his shoulders to help keep him standing. Derek leaned gratefully on Stiles and smiled. "You're going to be weak for several hours Derek", Deaton told him.

Derek looked at the marks on his arm which was around Stiles shoulders then looked at the floor, "It actually happened then", he decided.

"Don't worry you're still an Alpha. But as usually not a particularly competent one", the vet voiced his thoughts honestly.

"Where is he?" Derek barked before Stiles could say anything to defend him. Derek had to admit the vet was right but he wasn't going to say it allowed.

"I wish I could tell you", Deaton replied.

"Then how about you tell me what you are doing here and why you are helping me?" Derek asked stepping towards the man as he stepped away from Stiles.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother", Deaton told him.

Derek stepped back away from the man. "You're the one my sister talked about", Derek realised. "She said you're a sort of advisor."

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He is going to be weak, physically weak so he will rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you Derek. He'll try to twist his way into your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he is the only way he can stop Gerald. Do. Not. Trust. Him."

"I don't trust anyone", Derek replied with a smile while squeezing Stiles shoulders to show him that his statement didn't include him.

"I know. If you did you might be the alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately the one person, besides Stiles here, that you should trust doesn't trust you at all", the vet said slowly.

"Scott", Derek acknowledged.

"He's at the sheriff station right now. You need to get to him. You need to get to him as fast as you can. I've known Gerald a _**looonng**_ time. He always has a plan. And something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to."


	22. Fury

"Hey dad, Scott, Rory. Where is Tyler?" Stiles asked as he approached them outside the station. Evidently Scott had told Deaton where they were headed but Stiles was too fast for them.

"He went back to his motel. What was up with Derek? And are you okay?" Scott asked as he noticed Stiles was gasping for breath.

"Hold on a minute who is this Tyler I keep hearing about?" John asked turning to face his son.

"All of you we can talk about this later. Dad trust me please, now is not the time or the place to discuss any of this. Now what are we doing here?" Stiles asked. "Yeah I'm fine Scott", he added when he saw Scott about to repeat his last question. "Just been running too fast for too long; I need some time to catch my breath." He followed them into the station where the night shift officer greeted them.

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning", she asked sounding astonished.

"Trust me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important", John answered. The sheriff led the boys round the back of the desk as he headed for his office. When they were in the office the sheriff sat at the desk so he could look through the video footage for the hospital. "Stiles we are here because Matt is the murderer", Rory explained as he sat in the chair opposite the sheriff's desk.

"What Matt? As in the Matt that is on our lacrosse team? The one that's been stalking Allison?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yeah that's the one. He is also the one I suggested last week to Scott because it all comes back to the video", Rory replied smugly. "Scott only believed me when we saw the kanima at his feet after he almost drowned at Lydia's. Some idiots threw him in the pool but Jackson pulled him out."

"Okay how many times do I have to say sorry? I'm sorry okay Rory? You were right and I was wrong", Scott growled in frustration.

"Only like another twenty or so times then I'll let it go", Rory teased his friend.

"Does someone wanna explain any of that to me?" The sheriff asked. All three boys turned to see he was staring at them confused.

"Dad you told me not to tell you too much so would you just deal with what we do tell you?" Stiles sighed.

"You're telling me this is a-a-a supernatural case?" John stuttered in surprise.

"Oh look there", Scott replied. "Can you rewind it a little bit?" he added to the sheriff. "Look there he is. That is Matt."

"All I see is the back of someone's head", John replied.

"Look we know it's Matt so can we just look at another camera. There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras", Stiles pushed.

"Stiles there was a four car pileup that night the hospital was heaving", the sheriff moaned. He changed the footage to another camera anyway.

"Wait, look there he is again", Stiles thrilled.

"You mean there is the back of his head again", his dad countered.

"Okay well look how many people do you know that wear a black leather jacket?" Stiles asked.

"Millions. Literally", his dad countered once again.

"Stiles think about it he has a point. Scott wears one occasionally and so do I. Hell your boyfriend wears one every time I see him", Rory spoke without thinking.

"What boyfriend?" the sheriff cried looking at his son.

"Ahhh, well I suppose you'd find out eventually anyway. Dad. I'm dating Derek Hale", Stiles rushed out while sending Rory a deadly glare.

"Derek Hale? You can't date Derek Hale. He is too old. He's a criminal", John began ranting. "How long has this been going on?"

"That's actually something I would like to know", Scott mumbled quietly.

"You knew about this Scott?" John accused him.

"Hey, I only found out the other day. Rory knew before I did", Scott defended himself by throwing Rory to the wolves.

"Rory!" the sheriff turned to look at his nephew.

"QUIET!" Stiles yelled before lowering his voice. "Dad can we please talk about this at home? Right now can we focus on the reason we are here because I have a feeling time is running out. Now look he is talking to someone."

"He's talking to my mom", Scott whispered after leaning in to see the screen better. Scott pulled out his phone and called his mom on speaker phone.

_Mom I'm at the station with Stiles looking at some evidence and we need to ask you if you remember seeing this guy._

**Scott do you know how many people I have to deal with every day?**

_Yeah I know. Look this one is sixteen, dark hair with brown eyes. He looks –_

He looks evil. – Stiles added

_Look mom I'm gonna take and send you a picture. Did you get it? Do you recognise him?_

**Yeah I do. Or I did. I told him off for trekking mud in the halls. Look what is this all about I already talked to the police about all of this.**

_It's nothing mom. Talk to you later_

"Police found footprints beside tyre tracks where the couple were murdered", John informed the boys.

"Okay, and if they match then that puts Matt at the site of three murders right? The trailer, the hospital and the rave", Stiles mused.

"Actually four. A credit card slip for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed just a couple of hours before you got there", John informed his son.

"Okay so if one is an incident, two is a coincidence and three is a pattern then what is four?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Four is enough for a warrant. Scott call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID I can get a search warrant. Stiles go to front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here", John instructed them.

"On it", Stiles replied leaving the room as Scott started to dial his mom again. Stiles knew something was up as soon as he approached the front desk. The metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils. He walked out the door and looked down at the floor behind the desk. There lay the pretty young cop that had let them in; dead by the hand of the kanima. Stiles also noticed the cop's gun had been taken which meant Matt now had a gun. Stiles turned back and found Matt pointing said gun at his head.

As Stiles walked back towards the sheriff's office he heard Scott say, "She's on her way here."

Stiles saw his dad give him a weird look as he came back into the office so he guessed his expression tipped him off. Stiles walked over to stand beside Scott while Rory jumped up and turned around.

"Matt", John began to try and talk the teenager down. "Matt whatever you want I can guarantee you there is a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware just how right you are", Matt laughed.

"I know you don't want to hurt people", the sheriff continued.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list but I can be persuaded. And one way to do that is to try dialling someone on a cell phone like McCall is doing right now." Scott quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket. "That - That could definitely get someone hurt." As Matt grew more annoyed Stiles noticed the gun was waving around more and more. "All right everyone", Matt ordered pointing his gun at the desk. All four of them took their phones out and put them on the desk. "Right all of you to the cells", Matt shouted pointing the gun in that direction.

Once they reached the cells Matt forced Stiles to handcuff his dad to the wall with the threat of shooting him if Stiles didn't comply. "Tighter", Matt commanded when Stiles left the handcuffs loose.

"Do what he says Stiles", John told his son calmly. With the sheriff secured Matt ordered Scott, Stiles and Rory back to the office. Scott just happened to look down the corridor on the way. "What are you going to kill everyone in here?" he asked alarmed. Stiles looked and saw every night shift cop was dead. The bond between Kanima and master must be fully matured if Jackson was killing anyone Matt wished rather than just murderers.

"Nah, that's what Jackson is for", Matt smirked as he looked at Jackson's handy work. "I just think about killing them and he does it."

Matt pushed Rory into a seat opposite the sheriff's desk and took the other one when they got back there. "You", he said pointing the gun at Scott. "Start shredding all the paper evidence. And you", he said pointing the gun at Stiles, "Start deleting all the evidence from the computer. Try anything and Rory here gets the first shot. That goes for all three of you." Matt turned the gun on Rory and watched as Stiles and Scott set about doing what he asked.

"Deleted and we're all done", Stiles told Matt when he finished on the computer and Scott finished shredding. "Right, Okay? So since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it since they killed you first, whatever that means. We'll just get my dad and go? You know and let you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."

Before Matt could answer headlights lit up the windows. "Sounds like your mom's here McCall", Matt muttered. Stiles just closed his eyes in dread. It was either Derek or Melissa and either way things were about to get dangerous. He hoped it was Derek.

"Matt don't do this", Scott pleaded. When she comes to the door I'll tell her to leave. I'll tell here we didn't find anything. Please Matt."

Matt sat there and licked his lips every so often while Scott spoke. "Look Scott if you don't move I'm going to kill Rory first, then Stiles and then you. Or maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to watch me shot her first", Matt smirked. Scott and Stiles moved to the door and headed for the front desk with Matt following behind. "You stay here", he told Rory.

"Open it", Matt instructed Scott.

"Please", Scott tried again.

"Open. The. Door." Matt re-alliterated.

Scott opened the door slowly and sighed with relief when he saw Derek not his mother. "Oh thank god", he breathed before he realised something was wrong from Derek's expression.

Derek fell forward on to the floor. He somehow managed to twist himself so he landed on his back and both boys looked up to see Jackson half shifted to his kanima state walking forward from where he had been stood behind Derek. Stiles short relief at seeing Derek evaporated the moment he saw Derek's expression. Matt bent down to look Derek in the eyes. "This is the one controlling him", Derek asked. "This kid?"

"Well Derek not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf", Matt said mockingly. "Oh yeah that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas its like a frikking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?" Matt asked with disinterest to the answer.

"Abominable snowman but it's more of a winter time thing. You know seasonal", Stiles replied sarcastically. Matt nodded his head slightly to Jackson who sliced Stiles across the back of the neck. Stiles immediately felt his body go numb and he fell forward landing in rather a cosy position with Derek. Hey at least he could see a silver lining to this thunder cloud. "Bitch", Stiles managed before he hit the ground.

"You know I think you two make a pretty good pair", Matt laughed. "It must kinda suck though. To have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. How about you get down a little closer and we'll see how helpless I am", Derek promised the kid sneering down at him. Before Matt could reply a second set of head lights lit up the windows.

"Is that her?" Matt asked. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him", Stiles called from his position on the floor. Matt grabbed Stiles and turned him onto his back. He rested on the floor next to Derek now with Matt's foot crushing his wind pipe.

"Stop. Look just stop okay? I'll do what you want", Scott yelled quickly. "Stop."

Matt removed his foot as he looked down at Stiles. "Does this work better for you?" Matt asked as he shot Stiles in the chest.

"AAAHHH" Stiles cried out.

"You take them in there", Matt told Jackson. "And you with me", Matt nodded for Scott to move.

Stiles listened as Melissa entered the station, "Scott where is everyone?" she asked before she went silent.

"Just do what he says mom and he promised he won't hurt you", Scott told his mom.

"He's right", Matt told her before another shot went off. "But I never said I wouldn't hurt you." Stiles guessed from that the second shot was aimed at Scott.

"SCOTT? STILES? What happened?" yelled the sheriff.

"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP", Matt yelled. "Back. Back", Matt yelled suddenly.

"Mom, stop. Mom please do what he says", Scott begged.

"I said get back", Matt repeated. "Now get up McCall or I shot her next."

Stiles listened until he heard Matt lock her in the cells then he stopped focusing on his senses and focused on calling his pink flames to the gunshot wound. "Stiles are you okay?" Derek whispered again. He had been repeatedly for the past couple of minutes since Jackson had left the room.

"Calm down Derek I'm fine", Stiles whispered back just as quietly.

"How comes it took you so long to answer?" Derek growled.

"I was focusing my senses on making sure Scott's mum was okay", Stiles muttered. He gasped as he felt the bullet pushed out of the wound by his body. Seconds later the wound closed. "Ah that's better."

"Well it is nice to know you could have told us", came Rory's voice from nearby.

"All the evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asked Matt as they walked back into the sheriff's office where Derek and Stiles lay on the floor and a paralyzed Rory was awkwardly positioned in a chair.

"You think the evidence mattered all that much?" Matt sneered at Scott. "No what I'm after is the book."

"What book?" Scott asked confused.

"The bestiary", Matt yelled. "And I don't just want a couple of pages like the last time. This time I want the whole damn thing."

"I don't have it. It isn't mine. It's Gerald's", Scott mumbled. "What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers", Matt answered as his heart rate increased. Whatever he needed answers to was terrifying him. Stiles could smell the fear pouring off Matt.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"Answers to this", Matt barked as he lifted his shirt. Scott took a step back in surprise when he saw what looked very much like kanima scales spreading across Matt's side.

From their vantage point on the floor both Derek and Stiles could see it too and they both felt their hearts stop. Stiles knew what it meant and he guessed from Derek's heartbeat that Derek thought the same thing.

"Hey you know what's happening to Matt right?" Stiles whispered when Matt and Scott left the room again. This time Jackson was posted at the door but they risked quiet whispers any way.

"Yeah, you do too. I heard your heart beat when he lifted his shirt. The book is not going to help him", Derek muttered quietly. "You can't just break the rules. Not like that. By breaking the rules he is becoming the kanima."

"Yeah I agree. The universe always balances things out. Heck I've become proof of that."

"Is that because he is using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah and because he is killing people himself", Derek confirmed Stiles theory.

"As soon as he gets his hand on that book he is gonna kill all of us isn't he?" Stiles whispered back. Scared not for himself but for everyone he cared about.

"So what do we do about it?" Rory whispered.

"We can't do anything until we find a way to remove the toxins from our bodies. Unless I can trigger the healing process I can't remove it any quicker", Derek replied.

"What do you mean any quicker?" Stiles mumbled while shifting his eyes to Derek's clawed hand digging into his leg. "Oh that's gross."

After a few moment of silence in which Stiles heard Matt tell Scott his sob story the power to the entire building went out. Stiles looked at the door to see Jackson had run off. "Here's the chance we've been waiting for", Stiles muttered excited despite the danger they were in. He called on his healing flames and enveloped his whole body in pink fire like he did last time. This time the flames worked quicker. And after about thirty seconds he was free. Jumping up he moved to place a hand on Rory and Derek. The flames covered them from head to toe. "Derek watch the door for Jackson", Stiles whispered.

"Why has it taken you so long to do that? If you could have done it from the beginning, then why didn't you?" Derek growled as he felt feeling return to his body.

"Didn't want to attract attention. Now we have the element of surprise", Stiles answered. "By the way remind me we need to talk about your uncle when this is over."

Scott came running in just as Derek and Rory felt movement return to their bodies. "Split up, Rory with Derek. Get out of here. Scott and I will get our parents and meet you out there." Stiles summoned his glowing eyes so he could see better in the dark smoky corridors as he waited for the others to leave. If he gave them a few seconds to get away he might be able to distract Matt and Jackson. As he walked towards the cells he saw vague forms in the smoke. As he got closer he saw it was Derek and Jackson in the middle of a fight. Derek for the moment seemed to have the upper hand. At that point Stiles saw the body on the floor and almost panicked but then he realised his dad's life force was there flowing through him so he was just unconscious.

Derek was thrown across the room as Matt ran out the door and Stiles knew he could follow Matt or save people lives. Stiles moved forward summoning his cold flames and grabbing the kanima's attention away from Derek who now stood watching by the wall knowing that getting in the way would only distract Stiles and that would lead to either himself or Stiles getting hurt. Stiles launched a couple of punches at the kanima and watched as the icy blue frost patches spread across its scaly hide. Stiles made sure to dodge the heavy blows the kanima aimed at his chest but got sent flying backwards into Derek when the creature landed a lucky hit by swinging its tail like a club.

Derek caught him and they both scrambled to their feet as the kanima jumped on to the cell bars that imprisoned Melissa. The creature screeched at her as Scott plunged his claws in the creatures back. Throwing the creature away Scott crouched in front of his mom and the sheriff. The kanima took off and Derek ran after it. Stiles stayed to watch over his dad and Melissa. With a groan his dad woke and sat up.

"Scott?! Scott, are you okay?" Melissa McCall called through the bars distraught. As Scott looked up at her and showed her for the first time his wolfed out visage she withdrew from the bars, shying away from her son. Scott ran from the room when he saw how scared she was of him. Stiles cooled off his green eyes and went to help his dad up off the floor. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm okay is everyone else okay?" John asked looking at Melissa as she broke down and wept huddled in the furthest corner.

"Yeah no one is hurt as far as I know. Matt shot Scott and me but we've both healed", Stiles told his dad. "But", he continued hesitantly, "I think it is time we talked because I have a lot to tell you about regarding my abilities and stuff."

"Okay tomorrow night we'll have a family dinner", John smiled weakly at his son. It was a tradition Claudia Stilinski, Stiles mom started. If someone had something important to say the whole family gathered and they discussed it.


	23. Battlefield

Stiles sat opposite the guidance counselor a couple of days later. He had no idea why he was here though. "You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until just before you black out", Stiles said what was running through his mind. "It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out the instinct not to let any water in is so strong you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head is exploding. Then when you finally do let it in that is when it stops hurting. Its not scary anymore, its – its actually kinda peaceful."

"Are you trying to say you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments", Ms. Morrell asked him.

"I don't feel sorry for him", Stiles answered.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?" she asked.

"Just because a couple of dumbass' dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim, it doesn't give him the right to go off killing them one by one", Stiles said while he began to fidget with the lacrosse stick in his hands. "And by the way my dad told me they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her I mean. The dude photo shopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know like he had built this whole fake relationship", Stiles continued to ramble. "Yeah so maybe drowning when he was nine years old is what sent him rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train."

"And what about your relationship with your father or Scott's with his mother?" Ms. Morrell asked slowly. "Have you spoken with Scott since the other night?"

"No not really. I mean he's got his own problems to deal with though", Stiles answered. "As for my dad and I, well let's just say there is this tension between us that neither of us knows how to defuse." Stiles remembered what he little he had heard about Melissa McCall's reaction to the secret. "I don't think his mom is talking to him yet", Stiles added to her question about Scott's problem. "I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more her choice. You know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard; especially so soon after losing her aunt. But I guess in a way it has brought her and her dad closer. And Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is as of right now I think Lydia is the one that seems the most normal. Her and Rory."

"And what about you Stiles?" Ms. Morrell pushed him to continue. "Feeling some anxiety about that championship game Friday night?" Ms. Morrell nodded to the way he was still fiddling with the net of the lacrosse stick.

"Ah no actually. You see I never actually play. Mostly I just sit on the bench", Stiles murmured. "But I suppose since one of my team mates is dead and one of them is missing, who knows. Right?"

"You mean Issac one of the three runaways?" Ms. Morrell tried to clarify. "You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

"How comes you're not taking any notes on any of this?" Stiles asked suddenly realising what had been bothering him the whole time he had been talking to her.

"I do my notes after the session", Ms. Morrell answered confidently.

"Woah, your memory is that good?" Stiles asked impressed.

"How about we get back to you?" she replied. "Stiles?" she said after he remained silent.

"What? I'm fine. Yeah aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen-" Stiles stopped dead not sure how to continue.

"It's called hyper vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat", she informed him.

"Yeah but it's not just a feeling though. It's- It's like it's a panic attack. You know like I can't even breathe", Stiles explained.

"Like you're drowning", Ms. Morrell supplied. Stiles nodded to the observation. "So, if you're drowning and you are trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment. What if you choose not to open your mouth; to not let the water in?"

"You do anyway, it's a reflex", Stiles mumbled.

"But if you hold off. If you wait for the last second, for the reflex to kick in? You have more time right?" Ms. Morrell asked him staring as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, not much time though", Stiles admitted.

"But more time to fight your way to the surface", she whispered.

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued", she continued.

"More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean did you forget the bit about how your head feels like it is exploding?" he countered her.

"If it's about survival isn't a little agony worth it?" she replied.

"Well what if it just gets worse? What if its agony now and it's just hell later on?" Stiles deliberated.

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said. 'If you're going through hell, keep going.' Wise advice don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Stiles put his arms around Melissa McCall's shoulders and gave them a comforting squeezing when she came to stand next to him in the locker room. Before either of them could speak the coach's megaphone crackled, indicating it was speech time.<p>

"Good morning", he began. "In less than an hour aircrafts from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. Mankind; that word should have new meaning for all of us today."

"What?" Melissa cried quietly in confusion. "What is the hell is he talking about?"

"He does this every year", Stiles sighed.

"Seriously?" Melissa raised an eyebrow. Stiles just nodded.

"We're fighting for the right to live", Coach Finstock continued while the majority of his players gave him a cheer.

"Wait a minute is this-?" Melissa began.

"Yeah it's the speech from independence day", Stiles confirmed for her.

"Hmmm", Melissa nodded.

"But its the day the world declared in one voice", coach raised his voice.

"It's coach's favourite movie", Stiles explained to Melissa.

"We will not go quietly into the night", Coach continued in his raised voice.

"What he doesn't know any sports speeches?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he cares", Stiles muttered.

"Today we celebrate our independence day", Coach concluded to a roar of cheers from his players.

"Well spoken coach", Gerald called over the noise. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value but there is no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long there is no denying my passion for a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one of your co-captains leading you", he said as he glanced over at Scott, meeting his glare. "Now I'm your principal but I'm also a fan so don't think I will be content to have you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

The moment Gerald vanished Stiles looked at Melissa, "Tell me what happened. I heard your heart beat pick up when Gerald walked in. You're afraid. What hasn't Scott told me?"

"You heard the man. Arses on the field", Coach called loudly.

"Gerald he came to visit Scott with that lizard thing. He threatened Scott. Said if he didn't do as Gerald said he'd kill me", Melissa whispered to her son's best friend terrified and confused that Scott hadn't told Stiles.

"Calm down. Okay? Sit with my dad and Rory. Melissa they'll keep you safe if anything happens", Stiles whispered back softly yet urgently.

* * *

><p>Stiles turned to glare at Scott when he sat down next to him. "What?" Scott asked.<p>

"How could you not tell me that Gerald paid you a visit?" Stiles asked angrily. "Or that he threatened your mom? You know she's like a mom to me too."

"Look I didn't want to push anymore on to you. You have your own problems to deal with", Scott answered honestly.

"Okay but Scott we're talking about people dying here. You should have told me. When it comes to prevent someone from dying I wanna know" Stiles told his best friend. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Do you know what's happening yet?"

"Nope", Scott replied.

"It's gonna be bad isn't it? You know people running and screaming for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kinda bad?" Stiles swallowed.

"Looks like it", Scott admitted.

"Scott the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt it hurt. It hurt a lot and I've never been that angry. I wanted to kill him. Hell if I had the chance I probably would have given it a shot but I couldn't leave my dad or your mom after all that had just happened", Stiles whispered. "I just wanted you to know I feel different. It's like at times I'm this whole other person and I don't like the person he is." Stiles took a swig from his water bottle and put it back in his bag.

Before Scott could say anything the coach came over and clapped Stiles on the shoulder. "Put on your helmet you're in for Greenburg", he said.

"Woah, what happened to Greenburg?" Stiles asked surprised he had seen him looking fine in the locker room five minutes ago.

"What happened to Greenburg?" Coach repeated. "He sucks and you suck slightly less", the coach almost complimented him.

"I'm playing- I'm playing on the field, with the team", Stiles smiled happily.

"Unless you'd rather play with yourself", the coach told him sarcastically.

"Ah no that's alright coach I already did that today, twice", Stiles grinned back.

"Dude too much information", Scott pulled a face to show his support. If Stiles was on the field it was slightly better. They might have a chance to save some one's life.

"GET THE HELL OUT THERE!" coach screamed in their ears.

"Ah no why is my son going on the field", John groaned to Rory and Melissa.

"Because he's on the team", Melissa answered slowly.

"He is isn't he? My son is on the field", John cried happily.

Stiles whooped loudly hearing his dad's words before he muttered, 'Oh dear god' to himself. There was a reason he sat on the bench. He had the speed to be a good player but he found it hard not to show off when he was under pressure. Sure he was excited and he would enjoy it but it was the last game of the season and that put a lot of pressure on him to make sure they won. Even more since Scott was benched. He froze as he heard Gerald whispering to Scott and turned towards the voice.

"Scott can you hear me?" Gerald whispered. "Ah you can. And it seems so can Mr Stilinski out on the field. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting. Let's put a real clock on this game. I'll give both of you until the last thirty seconds. When that scoreboard clock starts to count down from thirty if you haven't given me Derek then Jackson is going to kill someone. So tell me who is going to die tonight? Should it be your mother Scott who so bravely came out to support her son? Or perhaps the sheriff? Or how about the pretty little red head who managed to survive the bite of an alpha? Maybe it should be one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?"

"Oh god", Stiles repeated to himself as he became even more nervous. But he would not give up Derek. He would find away to stop what ever happened in the last thirty seconds if he had to.

"Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach? Its up to you but you will give me Derek. One way or the other", Gerald continued his monologue of threats. "Because if you don't I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off, right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

Stiles had become so distracted that the starting whistle for the game caused him to jump three feet in the air. The game was going well but Stiles didn't miss the crowd groaning the first time he dropped the ball when he was tackled. Well sue him. The lacrosse team never passed him the ball so he was a little surprised and didn't react fast enough to move before the other team's player knocked him down. "He is probably just warming up", Melissa said to his dad.

"Yeah, he is just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around", Lydia defended him after he was tackled the second time. This time he had got the ball all on his own but didn't have time to react before two of the opposing team ran at him. At this point Stiles began to suspect something was wrong.

The next groan from the crowd was accompanied by boo's. Stiles co-ordination was off and instead of catching the ball it hit his helmet and bounced over to the enemy. Stiles risked a glance over at the stands to see his dad hiding his face in his hands.

A whistle blew to indicate one of Stiles team members was injured and being switched with a reserve player. He heard Scott tell the coach, "Look we're dying out there."

"Sit down. I'm aware of that ", the coach grunted as he moved away after forcing Scott to take his seat on the bench again.

"You came to help?" Scott said surprised by someone.

"No. I came to win", Stiles heard Issac reply. "You got a plan yet?"

"No. At the moment it is pretty much keep Jackson from killing someone", Scott answered.

"You know that might be easier if you were actually in the game. I see Stiles is on the field though so that's something", Issac muttered.

"Don't be rude about Stiles", Scott warned the blond werewolf.

"Relax man. I'm not being rude just an observation. He can't do much without everyone seeing. Were as a werewolf may", Issac explained his reasoning.

"Oh well yeah that is true", Scott mumbled.

"We have to make it so he has no choice but to play you", Issac muttered as he looked at the line of reserve players.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked.

"I can try", Issac replied.

Stiles couldn't help laughing to himself quietly as Issac slowly took out members of his own team and the coach growled at him each time. "Lahey. Seriously what is your problem?" Coach snapped when he was down to only Scott on the bench.

Minutes later Stiles watched as Jackson took Issac down. "I can't move. I think Jackson paralyzed me", Issac breathed when Scott got to him.

"Scott what's going on?" Melissa asked as she got to her son. "Something more than a game is going on isn't it? Remember what I said about giving him what he wants? Well I was wrong. Don't give it to him. If you can do something about this then you do it to the best of your abilities." Stiles heart warmed at those words though he had to admit he was a bit miffed that she had previously told Scott to give Derek to that bastard Gerald. Melissa moved back to seat with Stiles' family and Lydia.

"If you wanna play chess Scott then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns" Gerald whispered as Issac was carried off the field on a stretcher.

"McCall either you're in or we forfeit", Coach grumbled as he handed a stick and helmet to Scott.

With five minutes to go on the scoreboard clock Stiles looked around the field and couldn't spot Scott. As the ball landed at Stiles feet he felt a little thrill run through his body. Everyone seemed to be looking for the ball, no one realised he had it yet. Taking this opportunity he scooped up the ball and ran backwards a few steps. When he saw other players heading his way he knew they realised he had the ball. He turned his body and ran for the goal at a fast human pace. Standing ready to take a shot he felt himself freeze up. "Ah crap", he heard his dad mutter and he didn't blame him after how Stiles had played so far.

"Shoot it. Shoot the ball Stilinski", the coach was yelling while he clawed his face with his finger nails.

"Shoot it!" Lydia and Rory cried. Stiles heard them and took the shot. Their voices somehow breaking through his fear. Amazingly it went in and the crowd were cheering. Stiles wasn't sure what had been wrong with him earlier but his co-ordination seemed to be better. Maybe it was just nerves. A couple of minutes later Stiles received the ball from a team mate and took off towards the goal. He tried to control himself but the desire to win and the euphoria he felt at hearing the crowd cheer for him encouraged him to use his supernatural reflexes to outmanoeuvre a few opposing players. Nothing as bad as some of the moves Scott had made. Nothing that could lead anyone to suspect he was something special.

The crowd was going wild after his second goal and he heard Rory and his dad screaming, "YES. YES YEEESSS!" Stiles allowed himself to show off his excitement a little by whooping and fist pumping the air. Play continued and as it neared the final thirty seconds Stiles found himself with the opportunity to score one more goal. Possibly the final goal of the game, of the season even. The winning goal. Stiles took the shot from a little further back than he normally would when he tried to hide his abilities. He heard the crowd who as one draw a deep breath and held it. They all realised this could be the last shot of the game. This shot could be the difference between winning and losing.

"Stiles the scoreboard", Scott called out to him quietly. Stiles turned to see it and realised the scoreboard showed the game was almost over. The time had bypassed thirty and no one had died. Instead of relief this made Stiles feel very uneasy. Stiles looked around for Jackson as the clock began counting down from ten seconds. He saw Jackson drop his lacrosse stick and gloves. Out came the kanima claws and eyes as the clock ticked down the last two seconds. "Nothing happened", Scott breathed with a sigh of relief a couple of seconds after the buzzer announced the end of the game. Stiles wanted to strangle his for saying such a dumbass comment. It was like a duplication of Derek saying it was 'too easy' outside the hale house the night they killed Peter. The moment the words left his lips the lights to the field started to go out one by one. Stiles' hearing was suddenly assaulted by all this screaming and he saw everyone panicking and running around. Over the top of all this he heard the screech of the kanima and the next thing he felt was a stinging in his neck. He felt himself black out before he could call for help.


	24. Master Plan

**A/N: So here is the last update for season two. I got there eventually. Writing for season 3A has already begun. Love to know what people think of my goodbye scene at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Oww, owww, owww", Stiles kept repeating when he finally came to and was jumped by this burly hunter guy. Stiles knew it was a hunter because he could smell the gunpowder and wolfsbane on the guy. He could also smell Allison so he guessed he was in her house. The guy opened a door and pushed him down the stairs. Damn it what had they given him that had weakened him? Stiles stood himself up in the dark basement of the Argent household and groped for a light switch on the wall beside him after hearing a girl whimper. As soon as the lights came on he saw Boyd and Erica gagged and bound to the ceiling.<p>

"Ssshh", Stiles breathed with a finger on his lips before he moved his hands up to try and remove the cables holding Erica to the ceiling. He ignored the mumble she gave through the tape gagging her month and was rewarded with a sharp shock for his troubles.

"She was trying to warn you it was electrified", Gerald sneered as he walked down the stairs into the basement.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked.

"At the moment just keeping them comfortable", Gerald answered with a vicious smile. "There is no point in torturing them they won't give Derek up, the instinct to protect their alpha is too strong."

"Okay so what are you doing with me? And what did you give me?" Stiles asked calmly. "You realise Scott can find me right? He knows my scent. Its potent. Really it is more of a stench. He could find me even if you buried me in a sewer covered in fecale matter, urine and who knows what else."

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr Stilinski. Now let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloody and beaten to a pulp, how does that sound? Not to mention Derek. Allison told me about you two. Seeing you that way might just draw him out of hiding, maybe even bring him straight to me", Gerald smiled.

"I think they both might prefer more of a still life or a landscape", Stiles retorted. Stiles stared Gerald down until the old man grew tired and backhanded him, knocking him down and back across the room. This old man had considerable strength for his age and being just human. Gerald just laughed as he continued to punch Stiles black and blue. "In answer to your other question we gave you mountain ash. You see when I was a youth I happened to become good friends with a phoenix. It gave me a good insight into how their bodies and abilities function. I think maybe you knew her, although she was calling herself Claudia Adams back then. It wasn't until she married your father that she changed her name. Oh and don't worry in an hour or so the mountain ash will be out your system. It will take it little while for your abilities to return though since you'll be weak."

Gerald left Stiles in the basement bleeding from bruises and cuts on his face and aching head to toe. Stiles waited until he figured the man had disappeared before he limped over to his pack mates. Searching around for a moment he found the switch for the power and turned it off. He then helped Erica and Boyd break their binds. "Thanks batman", Erica winced as she felt her wrists. Her healing hadn't kicked in yet after being tortured.

"Yeah we owe you", Boyd answered in his quiet thoughtful voice.

"Let's just get out of here", Stiles muttered and each werewolf took one side of him and helped him limp his way out the house. They considered themselves lucky they got out but Stiles wondered if Gerald had allowed it.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen if he shows up at the hospital", John muttered exhausted down the phone line. "Okay, thanks." The sheriff put his phone in his pocket before he said to no one in particular, "Come on Stiles, where the hell are you?"<p>

"Right here", Stiles muttered numbly. The sheriff turned his head quickly towards the voice to see his son battered and bruised, behind him stood a shocked looking Rory. "It's okay dad. Really it's okay."

His dad moved towards him and hugged him before stepping back and looking him over. "Who did it?" he demanded immediately.

"It's okay. It's part of the supernatural okay dad? You got to let me handle this", Stiles told his dad.

"What happened though son? You haven't healed yourself yet", John asked concerned. Rory moved into the room and sat himself on the edge of Stiles bed ready to comfort his cousin when he was able to.

"They gave me mountain ash dad", Stiles muttered sure he would have to explain it to him. However his dad's face showed understanding immediately.

"How did they know to give you that?" John cried angrily. "I'll be right back", he added as he rushed out of the room.

"It was Gerald wasn't it?" Rory asked quietly when his uncle left the room. Without waiting for a reply since he knew he was right he continued to give Stiles some updates. "Tyler appeared at the end of the game. He said he needed to talk to you. And you should probably talk to Derek and Scott soon they're both really worried about you."

"How did you know it was Gerald?" Stiles asked confused.

"Well I sort of heard everything he said at the game to you and Scott", Rory admitted.

"That's great Rory. That means you are growing much stronger", Stiles whooped for his cousin lightly, too tired to show anymore enthusiasm.

"Well yeah. I was actually hoping", Rory stopped as his uncle re-entered Stiles' bedroom. It wasn't important he could try again later.

"Now this is going to taste completely disgusting but drink it. Your mum always said it helped her recover from toxins quicker. Well the toxins she couldn't purge with her own fire", John mumbled handing Stiles a glass of what looked like milk but reeked of garlic and mint. The smell of those two together had Stiles stomach turning as he hadn't eaten all day. Stiles drank it down in three gulps pulling a face at the god awful taste.

"Look guys I'm really tired would you mind if I just lay down for a bit", Stiles yawned.

"No, you rest", John told his son as he backed out the room.

"Yeah and I'll let everyone know you're okay", Rory replied as he left.

Stiles was glad they left him alone but after barely ten minutes there was a knocking on his bedroom door. "Go away", he called. When the knocking came again he struggled to his feet and walked over intending to snap at either his dad or Rory but paused open mouthed when he saw Lydia standing there.

"Hey, sorry your dad let me in", Lydia said quietly. "I can go if you want."

"No it's fine. Come on in", Stiles waved a hand to show Lydia into his bedroom.

"They won't even let me see him", Lydia began to cry when Stiles took a seat next to her on the bed. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the box of tissues. He never really used to keep tissues by his bed but recent developments had changed that. "Stiles you have seventeen missed messages from Scott and twelve from Derek", Lydia said handing him hsi phone of the bed as it vibrated again. "Are you avoiding them or something?"

"No. Not really. I just wasn't ready to talk to them yet. Either of them", Stiles admitted. Lydia got up as something caught her eye while he mumbled his excuse.

"Stiles, why do you have women's jewellery?" Lydia asked pursing her lips. She never would have guessed Stiles was into _that_.

"Um, that I can totally explain. You see I didn't know what to get you for your birthday so I just bought stuff", Stiles explained pathetically.

"For me?" Lydia asked confused. She distinctly remembered him bringing her a present he hadn't even been able to fit through the front door easily.

"Yeah for you. I couldn't decide so I just bought a bunch of stuff. Like a lot of stuff", Stiles mumbled. "I was going to return anything I didn't give you."

"A flat screen tv? Really Stiles?" Lydia smiled as she glanced around.

"Yeah that I'm definitely returning", he said slowly. "Or maybe installing in Derek's place. Did you know he has a loft apartment but he doesn't own a tv? It's like a crime against humanity and lycankind."

Lydia laughed lightly as Stiles made light of everything until she heard his phone go off which for some reason she still had in her hand. "Here look at this", she told him. "You're gonna wanna read this", she told him as she handed him the phone.

Stiles looked at the phone and frowned at what he saw. "How much do you know about this stuff?" Stiles asked her. "Cos after what happened after the winter formal you seem to have been in denial."

"I know a little. You know bits and pieces, maybe half", Lydia admitted. "It almost seems like a dream."

"Well let me tell you something the other half is like a freaking nightmare", Stiles stressed.

"I don't care. I can help him", Lydia said forcefully.

"You see that's the problem you don't care about getting hurt", Stiles almost yelled at her. "You don't realise death doesn't happen to you Lydia. It happens to all those around you. Imagine for a moment how we'd all feel if we were all standing over your body at your funeral. Cos I'll tell you for me personally it would break me. I'd go out of my frigging mind." He looked down as he phone went again. He opened the message and sighed as he read it. He had calmed down slightly. "Okay how about this then? You can come but you have to stick by Rory's side at all times and follow his orders without hesitation. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes", Lydia hissed.

"Rory get your butt in here. I know you can hear everything we've said", Stiles said. Before he even finished his sentence Rory was leaning on the door frame.

"Don't worry Stiles I may not get on with Lydia but I will protect her. I won't let any harm come to her", Rory promised his cousin.

"Good we have to meet them in the industrial district. Here take my phone it's got directions and everyone's numbers in case you need to contact anyone. I'm going solo so catch up alright?" Stiles instructed.

"Wait Stiles are you recovered enough yet? And don't lie like last time", Rory warned him

"Yes, I'm fine", Stiles replied as he enveloped himself in his pink flames to heal the bruises and cuts. "That concoction my dad gave me really made a difference."

* * *

><p>Stiles stopped between Issac and Scott, reaching for his best friend's shoulder so he could steady himself why he gained his breath back.<p>

"Where did you come from?" Chris Argent asked.

"Came from home. Need to be here to help", Stiles gasped. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath." Chris looked at Scott and raised an eyebrow but no one said anything for a couple of seconds giving Stiles time to catch his breath.

"Okay, Scott where is Derek?" Chris asked when the silence dragged on.

"I don't know. He said he was on his way", Scott answered uncertainly.

"He'll be here in a few seconds", Stiles answered as he looked past them at the empty stretch of road.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked his best friend.

"It's a combination of things Scottie. For example the fact I can read the messages we exchange, the fact I can hear his heartbeat approaching and the fact I can smell him. Oh look here he is", Stiles muttered sarcastically.

The hunter and both beta wolves turned to see the alpha in his beta shape running towards them on all fours. Derek included a little mid-air flip before he landed and glanced up at the four of them before he whispered "Stiles." Stiles walked forward and embraced his boyfriend, nuzzling the older man's collarbone. "You two", he said glancing at his betas, "Take him in there." Derek didn't bother listen to them grouch and complain instead he kissed Stiles tenderly. Pulling away he entwined his fingers with Stiles' and walked into the building after the other three. Once inside he turned to look at Chris Argent. The look conveyed his question clearly enough.

"I'm here for Jackson not you", Chris told him.

"Somehow I don't find that too comforting", Derek sniped.

"Where are they?" Scott asked interrupting anything further Derek might have said.

"Rory and Lydia are on their way", Stiles informed them. "It will just take them a while."

Derek walked forward and unzipped the body bag so he could look inside. Derek sighed as Stiles moved towards him. "What's wrong Derek?" Stiles asked knowing something was wrong.

"It's too late we're passed that", Derek said as he got ready to kill Jackson. He stood there trying to force himself to do what was necessary but he couldn't make his body do it. He turned to face Stiles, "Okay we wait but if things go wrong I tried." Derek looked down as he finished speaking and saw two clawed kanima fingers poking through his chest from the back. It hurt even more than when Peter had clawed him in the back. He coughed up blood and the world around him whirled as he went crashing out of sight.

"Well done to the last Scott", came Gerald's voice from behind them. Everyone spun round to see the older smile smiling widely. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. Unfortunately what you didn't know was you were also bringing Derek to me."

Scott ducked as a movement caught the corner of his eyes and the whoosing of a bolt was heard passing over him. The bolt embedded it's self in Issac's left shoulder and the beta collapsed. "Allison?" Scott cried as he looked at the beta. He could smell the wolfsbane plus something else he was unfamiliar with. Scott pulled the beta away as he heard Chris let fire on the kanima. Stiles had already disappeared after Derek the moment the bolt was released. The kanima gave a screech and the sound of hurried footsteps told those with supernatural senses that Chris was running. The kanima ran straight after Chris and knocked him across the room with a single blow. Suddenly the warehouse was alive with werewolf roars and kanima screech.

Erica and Boyd crouched in front of Issac as they appeared from nowhere. Stiles, Derek and Scott began fighting the kanima but they didn't miss the sounds of other bolts or the pained growls as both Erica and Boyd were shot down by Allison. Derek and Scott were slashing at the kanima but it was too fast for them now and each time they managed to swipe it the kanima landed a heavy blow to them knocking them away. Stiles was concentrating on the blue flames on his hands trying to slow the kanima down but it didn't seem to be working. He needed to hit the kanima a couple of times for the cold to slow the kanima down at all. Issac watched everything that was happening and was struggling to stand so he could help. No sooner than he managed to stand though Allison was behind him with sharp Chinese ring daggers. She had a malicious smile to match her grandfathers as she stabbed the werewolf quickly in the back multiple times.

Stiles saw that both Derek and Scott were down and the kanima turned towards him. Stiles ran at the thing and cloaked his entire body in the blue flames just as the kanima slashed him across the chest. The kanima screeched in rage as Stiles landed two punches hard to the chest and it staggered backwards against a construction vehicle. The kanima launched itself off the vehicle, using the momentum to land a blow to Stiles' legs that had him collapsing on the floor in front of it as it stood over him. Scott managed to get to his feet and called out to Allison as she stepped towards Derek. Suddenly the kanima moved and snatched her by the throat. Stiles looked around at the destruction the kanima and Allison had accomplished together. The kanima had incapacitated Stiles and Derek for the moment. Scott was prevented from doing anything for fear of Allison's life. And Allison had managed to injure and contain three beta werewolves single handed. The hunter may think she was weak but the truth was as a human she was one damn strong opponent.

"Not yet sweetheart", Gerald said as he walked towards the pack with disgust and greed in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped as the kanima kept its hand around her throat just loose enough for her to breath.

Gerald didn't answer for a moment as he looked over at Scott. "He is doing what he came here to do", Scott mumbled knowingly.

"Then you know?" Gerald replied surprised.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked her grandfather.

Gerald looked from Allison to Scott again as he spoke, "It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying", Issac mumbled as he realised he could smell it too.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does", Gerald smirked as he turned his gaze on Derek.

"You monster", Chris shouted at his father.

"Not yet", smiled Gerald.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried as tears began to flow. With one look from Gerald the kanima tightened its grip around her throat.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris cried again almost in tears too at the idea of losing the last of his family.

"When it comes to survival I'd kill my own son", Gerald spat back viciously. "Scott", he nodded to the werewolf as he gave both an instruction and a question with the single word.

"Scott don't you dare?" Stiles shouted while staring into the eyes of the mad man before them all. Stiles had become so transfixed by the situation he hadn't bothered to summon his pink healing flames to mend his legs yet. Even if he started now he wouldn't be able to heal them quick enough. Damn it Tyler and Derek were right he needed to harden his self in battle and think more long term, rather than get caught up in the moment. He needed to train himself to do this. He swore he would do this over summer.

Scott shifted back to his human self and walked over to the still injured Derek. Grabbing the back of his neck he forced the alpha over to where Gerald waited. Stiles saw Derek glance at him apologetically as the situation hit him. "Scott don't do this", Derek pleaded desperately. "You know he is gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true" Gerald said gleefully. "But then I think he already knows that. Don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. Well you and Mr Stilinski. But as last night already proved I can deal with him when I'm ready to. And in case you haven't realised there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott don't do it", Derek begged as the boy knelt him down, forcing his head back with his mouth open. Stiles forced himself to shift his eyes so he could watch as Gerald's life force grew stronger. His life force was strangely turbulent but Stiles didn't know what this meant. Gerald placed his forearm in Derek's mouth and Scott forced him to bite down. Shit they were all screwed! Gerald screamed out in pain and pulled his arm out as soon as Derek was forced to release him. Gerald moved backwards holding his arm up in victory as Scott released Derek.

Stiles like everyone else looked on in horror as the man's arm started to bleed black blood. Like the blood Stiles had seen Derek cough up when he was poisoned. The man's life force had calmed down but it also became black. Allison gasped as she looked at her smiling grandfather who had yet to realise anything was wrong. Noticing the looks of horror on the faces surrounding him Gerald finally looked that the bite on his arm.

"What is this? What did you do?" Gerald growled venomously to Scott.

"He took a tip out of your book. He poisoned you like you poisoned me", Stiles answered for his best friend. All head's whipped to look at him confused. Stiles didn't understand why they all looked at him like that. He was the smart one. He was always the one to work things out first.

"He did what to you?" Derek growled weakly.

"Later", Stiles promised before he looked at Scott. "Tell us what happened man", he smiled.

"Everyone said Gerald always had a plan", Scott smiled as he looked down at Derek. Then he looked back at Allison's grandfather as he said, "I had a plan too." Gerald who realised what had happened pulled out his pills and crushed them in his hand.

"MOUNTAIN ASH! You switched my pills the other night at the sheriff's station", Gerald shouted angrily. Gerald stopped suddenly as he fell to his knees with black blood leaking from his mouth, nostrils and even the corners of his eyes. His body shook as he looked at his kanima before he vomited a fountain of black blood into the air and his body went stiff. He fell into the puddle on the floor beneath him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek whispered to Scott.

"Because you may be an alpha", Scott answered looking Derek in the eyes. "But you're not mine."

All of them turned as Gerald began to move again. Spitting out a few mouthfuls of black blood he yelled to the kanima, "Kill them. Kill them all!" As Gerald once again stilled the kanima released Allison who ran from the thing after slamming her elbow in its ugly face.

The kanima turned to look at the familiar blue jeep that rather conveniently crashed through the warehouse doors and headed straight for the kanima. The kanima gave a screech as the jeep collided with it. "Out out out", Rory suggested to Lydia as the thing jumped on the hood of the jeep. They both scrambled out of the jeep and ran to the small group of fighters that could still stand. Stiles embraced Lydia and turned her around to face the kanima that stood watching them by the jeep. Giving her a small push forward she took a couple of hesitant steps towards it. "Rory stay back", Stiles whispered. "No one even move towards it. If this is going to work it has to be just Lydia."

Lydia held her head high as she walked towards the thing hoping she gave of a confident look while inside she was terrified. But she trusted her new found friendship and respect in Stiles. He had been dealing with the supernatural all his life. He was born this way. If there was anyone she could trust enough to willing place her life into their hands it was Stiles. The kanima watched her walk forward and it screeched quietly as it lifted its arm to strike her down. "No Lydia!" Allison cried out.

"Jackson", Lydia breathed heavily as she let her love for the douchebag fill her mind and heart. She held up a key in between her forefinger and her thumb. The kanima paused as its gaze shifted to the key. Slowly it reached out is clawed fingers to take the key from her and held it up in a similar fashion in front of its eyes. The group watched startled as the thing transformed back to a naked Jackson Whittemore.

Derek shifted his gaze to see his uncle Peter running at Jackson from behind. He mimicked Peter and together they both stabbed him in the gut with claws back and front. Derek and Peter hadn't arranged this but the moment he saw what his uncle was up to he understood. They had to get Jackson to resolve his issues or he would never make the change to werewolf. The greater possibility would be he died. It might seem heartless and ruthless but making it seem like he was dying gave Lydia and Jackson both the courage to air their feelings in front of everyone. That is what was going to save him. As Derek retreated from Jackson he grabbed Stiles hands and when the boy tried to pull it away in disgust of Derek's action he clung to it. He held it tightly until the younger male looked into his eyes angrily. Once their eyes meet though he watched as Stiles eyes relaxed from anger to acceptance. Stiles may not understand the reason yet but he soon would. They all would.

Derek felt his heart drop though as Jackson's heart stopped beating. He was sure he had done the right thing but it hadn't worked. "Stiles", Derek said quickly and was glad Stiles understood. Stiles moved forward quickly to try and heal Jackson. But stopped before he got there his phoenix eyes still showed life force swirling through his body. "What is wrong Stiles?" Derek called as he walked forward to grab his shoulder.

"I don't know. It's almost-" Stiles stopped before he could finish telling them he wasn't dead. Jackson's fingers had just moved scrapping against the concrete. Only they weren't fingers any more they were claws. His heartbeat started up again. And his eyes shot open. Stiles and Derek took a step back as Lydia turned and watched Jackson stand and roar.

While everyone stood looking on at Jackson and Lydia's special moment Stiles moved to the three beta's laying on the floor. He placed a hand over Erica and Boyd's heart and began to heal them. "Be with you in a minute buddy", he told Issac who was breathing with a little difficulty. As soon as Stiles finished healing Boyd his hand stretched towards the curly blond werewolf. "Sorry I took so long to get to you", Stiles muttered.

"Hey, you're here now that's all that matters", Issac whispered. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"So I spoke to Tyler this morning", Stiles said casually as he leant against the door to the train where Derek had been laying in bed awake.<p>

"Yeah? Did you find out what he wanted?" Derek asked in his morning voice. Stiles smirked because that voice would haunt him until they meet again. The way Derek's voice was even lower and slightly slurred from not having fully woken up was like a drug to Stiles.

"He asked if I would take the summer to go train with him. I get some firsthand experience at this job I have been given too", Stiles told Derek slowly. "He wants you to know though that you've changed his opinion of werewolves. He even said maybe some aren't that bad", Stiles grinned.

Derek gave a small smile too, "Glad I could help. But wait did you say summer? As in the whole of summer?" Derek asked incredulously. Stiles bit his lip and nodded. He could see the pain in Derek's eyes and he imagined his eyes looked the same way.

"Look Derek I'm not gonna ask you to wait for me. You're going to have almost two whole months. If you can move on and find someone that makes you happy then do it, okay?" Stiles sighed as the pain in his chest increased.

"You're only going to be gone two months Stiles. After Kate there was never anyone but you so you won't get rid of me that easily", Derek mumbled. "Unless you are trying to break up with me", Derek continued uncertainly.

"I don't know what I am doing okay. I keep thinking about that hallucination at Lydia's birthday party. It may have just been a hallucination but it made a good point. I don't think I'm good enough for you. Tyler and you were right-", he said

"But Stiles-", Derek interrupted.

"Let me finish Sourwolf", Stiles pleaded. "Tyler and you were right. As I am at the moment I am never able to help the way I should be able to. I have all this power but I don't know how to use it, even when I do I freeze up when something surprises me. On top of it all you're Derek freaking Hale. Every girl checks you out. Hell even some of the guys want to be with you. And me I'm just Stiles Stilinski, this weird scrawny, loud mouthed, hyperactive little boy. We're like polar opposites and I'm just not sure we're meant to be together", Stiles rambled but stopped when he saw and smelt the hurt coming off Derek in waves. "Not that I'm not grateful because fuck yeah I am. I am so grateful that you put up with me. I want it more than anything but if I'm not what is best for you then I'll end it."

Derek waited a moment in silence waiting to see if Stiles had finished. "Stiles you maybe a scrawny, loud mouthed hyperactive little boy but have you ever considered that maybe I love all those things about you? I love your body just the way it is even if you don't. If you want I can help you build some muscles up though. I thank the stars that you are loud mouthed because we both know since Kate I haven't exactly been good at expressing my feeling or my thoughts. I like that you're hyperactive and always so full of energy, it reminds me of when I was a teenager. You haven't heard a lot about my past but I was similar when I was your age. And I don't care that you're younger than me. So what if you're too young for me according to others. I'm not going to leave you Stiles. I love you", Derek confessed.

"Wow Sourwolf", Stiles smiled after a moment. "Are you sure you haven't suffered an aneurism? I mean that was the most I have ever heard you say in one go. And don't think I missed those last three words. I love you too, old timer", Stiles smirked. The smirk didn't last long though as he spoke again in a sad voice. "I get that you don't think there is anyone else for you but it's an open offer. If you find someone I won't be mad when I get back. Maybe if I get back and I've changed for the better, maybe then we can give it another shot but I will keep my promise. If I'm not good enough I won't hold you back." Stiles pushed off from the door and leant down towards his werewolf, his alpha, his Derek. Planting a passionate kiss on the man's lips he pulled away.

"See you Derek", Stiles mumbled moving towards the door.

"See you after your two months training", Derek replied sadly.

"Actually it'll be a bit longer than six months training", Stiles smiled.

"But you said I'll see you in two", Derek mumbled confused.

"But I'm travelling and training with the guardian of time, Der. Time won't be holding us down", Stiles laughed at the expression on his boyfriend's/ex boyfriend's face. Stiles wasn't just going away to train he also needed some time apart so he could figure out his own thoughts and feelings after all the recent developments in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Would like to thank all those who have already favourited or followed this story. Also thank you to those of you that reviewed my work. It makes me smile when I see constructive criticism or just someone enjoying my work. Special thanks to the following reviewers and Pm'ers:<br>**

**jkcobra, rosey58225, gypsymooneysgirl 7733, carameldip18 and LVCEBREROS.  
><strong>

**Also I'd like to confirm that the piece I mentioned entitled _Guardians_ is underway. Will probably not be up for a while though.  
><strong>


End file.
